


Eren

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eating out of Trash cans, F/M, Forced Sodomy, Gay Sex, Heteral Sex, I will try to put warnings before each chapter, Living on the Street, Lots of Triggers including but not limited to:, M/M, Other, Parental Beating of a minor child, Parental Sodomy of a minor child, Prostitution, Underaged Prostitution, Underaged Sex, parental abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned by his family, Eren is forced to wander the street in search of shelter, food, and companionship.  He befriends another homeless minor and they begin working at a brothel.  </p><p>A well off stranger and repeat customer Levi finds himself becoming attached to the one worker he's kissed but never went further with.</p><p>Like Levi before him, Eren is offered a way out of his private purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi meets Eren

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: KM Eren"

“Oh, God. He's here!” Jean nearly shouts as they watch the impeccably dressed man exit his car to enter their brothel. 

“Damn, I hope he chooses me this time,” Connie states. “The last time, he chose Reiner and I swear Reiner hasn't stopped talking about how good he is yet.” 

“What's going on?” the newbie asks.

“Nothing that concerns you, Jaeger,” Jean states while pushing passed the kid. 

“Asshole,” Eren adds irritably.

“It's our most sought after customer,” Connie whispers. “He's rich, well-endowed, and good in bed. He tips well and gives more than he takes.”

“Yeah,” the newbie says, “right. No one gives two flying fucks whether we enjoy it or not,” Eren replies turning away and walking back into his room. Levi enters to see Eren's form retreating from him. Nice ass, good build, young...definitely a new hire. A smile touches Levi's lips. 

Armin smiles when he sees Levi enter. “Good evening, sir. How may we service you tonight?”

“I just got a glimpse of what I want,” Levi states. “Room five.”

“Ah, that would be Eren. He's a new hire. And how long would you like the room for?”

“Three hours,” Levi states without a pause. Armin's eyes widen slightly. Some of their clients over estimate their prowess. Not this one. If he say he wants the boy to work him three hours, he means it. 

“Shall I place that on your credit card?”

“Yes, but make it a running total,” Levi states. “I might want to extend my visit.” Armin nods and Levi signs his 'John Smith' alias. Nearly everyone knows 'Mr. Smith' is a regular. And he's treated well. Very well, in fact since they wish his continued patronage.

Levi is given the key to room five and enters a few moments later. The room isn't very large. The bed takes up most of the floor space. Eren is stretched out across the bedspread having been alerted to his client's presence a few minutes prior with a simple blinking light. Levi removes his coat, scarf, gloves placing them over the desk chair. He takes in the sight before him. This kid can't be much older than fifteen. Yet his forearms and thigh muscles are well-defined. The kid stretches a bit more as he rolls onto his back, showing off his taught abdominal muscles. He's a sight worth observing.

“Do you have a name?” Levi asks.

“Eren,” the kid offers.

“Well, Eren, you can call me Levi. I've booked this room for three hours...” he begins and hears Eren scoff at the idea. Levi's eyes narrow, his brow furrows.

“No offense, Levi, but I think you over estimate yourself,” Eren states while taking in the man's short stature.

Levi's lip curls upward slightly at the insult. Oh, he's going to enjoy breaking this newbie in. He removes his expensive leather shoes and places them on the seat of the chair. “Perhaps,” he says softly. “Strip for me.”

Eren presses the play button on the stereo mounted above the headboard and begins a slow, tantalizing sway of his hips. He uses his hands to glide down over his sides, pausing to grip the hem of his shirt and glide it slowly up his body. His eyes never leaving Levi's face. His eyes, damn! They're the color of a jealous sea Eren realizes. Stormy, turbulent, intense. Oh, Eren wants to drown in their pools. Then he remembers: he's just a client. Fuck. Not a love interest. Once his shirt is off, his hands slide down to his zipper, hips still swaying to the slow music. “I'll take it from here,” Levi says as he grabs hold of Eren's wrist to stop him from stripping further. 

Eren licks his lips and tosses his head back slightly teasing the older man to make a move. Instead, Levi begins removing his own clothes. His display is every bit as good as Eren's, perhaps more so since he has experience on his side. Now it's Eren's turn to gaze in awe of the man's moves. Eren's slight panting in anticipation doesn't fail to reach Levi's ears. Once Levi is fully naked, he crawls onto the bedspread and poses while looking back at the newbie. There's a smirk on his lips: mission accomplished.

“Come,” Levi states and Eren, forgetting he's suppose to be the temptress, nearly leaps on the bed beside him. “Eager,” Levi muses to Eren's chagrin.

Eren forgets who's tempting whom when he reaches to touch Levi's muscular form. “Why the fuck does this guy pay for sex?” Eren wonders to himself. “He obviously doesn't need to.”

Reading the look of confusion on the young pro's face, Levi states, “If I like what I see, I take it. No games. No wasted time.”

Eren nods. Shit, he wishes he had the luxury of such freedom. But instead he takes whatever comes...whoever pays for it.

“Pleasure me,” Levi states wanting to see what 'skills', if any, the kid has.

Eren is so used to just getting to the heart of the matter to get this over with as fast as possible that Levi chuckles when he grabs hold of his cock and lowers his mouth to it. 

“We have three hours, kid. Do you plan to suck on me the entire time?”

Eren pulls away. His brows relax as he realizes Levi wants him to take his time...explore his body...tease him properly. Eren breaks the first cardinal rule of the brothel: no kissing on the mouth. It's intense, pleasurable, emotional, and that's the problem. Don't become invested in the client. Stick to the skin, the flesh...no emotional investment, no pain when you remember exactly what you are to them: A purchased lump of flesh to appease their lust.

Levi is surprised by the kid's choice. He kisses back and they become intertwined more like lovers than client/employee. They pause for a moment to catch their breath. That's when Levi looks into the kid's eyes and really sees him for the very first time. His eyes are gorgeous! Levi runs his hand through the kid's hair, pulling his mouth toward his once more, hungrily sucking on his lips, tongue, exploring Eren's mouth. That's when Levi realizes his mistake. He wants Eren. Not for three hours, not for a day, but for a lifetime. Shit!

Levi pulls away then, quickly scrambling from the bed. Eren follows. He tries to hold on to Levi, grasping again and again to touch the man in front of him. They kiss again, desperately, passionately as Levi tries to get his pants back on. He grabs his things and heads for the door. “No,” Eren utters pitifully as Levi grabs hold of the door handle.

“I...have to go,” Levi states although there is no conviction to his words.

He pauses only a moment calling out to Armin saying, “Three hours...no more,” as Levi dashes out the door. Eren is still wearing his pants. He never even had the chance to remove them. He stares dumbfounded at Levi's retreating form. 

“What the hell just happened?” Armin asks.

“No idea,” Eren states as he turns to go back into his room. He has nearly three hours before he needs to service another client. He might as well get some rest.


	2. Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren meet again and one of them makes an offer the other doesn't refuse.
> 
> * Trigger Warning: We're still dealing with underaged sex and prostitution. *

The next time John Smith shows up at the brothel, he makes certain of two things. First, that Eren is not working and second that Reiner is. He reserves an hour with Reiner. Reiner, however, is having issues with his boyfriend Bert and asks the only employee not scheduled that day to cover for him. That employee being Eren, of course.

Eren receives the signal that his client has arrived and he makes himself presentable. He knows Reiner's usual clients run a bit large side so he tries to psych himself up for the task. When the short man enters, Eren's jaw falls open. He isn't the only one who is in momentary shock. Levi is standing dumbfounded. He checks the number on the door again to see if it is room ten...Reiner's room. 

Eren sees a look cross the man's face and knows he is about to bolt again. Eren acts quickly by pulling the man inside and closing the door behind them. Placing himself between the man and his escape, Eren whispers, “Please, don't leave.”

Levi eyes the kid suspiciously wondering if this is a trick...a scheme cooked up by Eren and Reiner. He crosses his arms over his chest and asks, “Why are you here?”

“I work here,” Eren says softly.

“It's your day off. I checked. Why are you here? Where's Reiner? I requested...”

“You act like I'm not worth your time. You haven't even tried me yet,” Eren states in his own defense.

That causes Levi's head to jerk back suddenly as if he's been slapped. He can tell by the young man's demeanor that the kid is offended. Levi can hear a tinge of jealously in Eren's voice. He can see the hurt in his eyes. Levi's lips part as if he wants to say something. His eyes search the kid's face. He swallows saying, “Listen, you shouldn't be working here. You're much too young...”

“And you shouldn't be here period. You don't need to buy a piece of ass. You're much too good looking for this shit! Do you have any idea how many diseases...”

Levi holds up his hand to stop Eren's rant. “If I had my way, I'd take you and leave here. I'd take you back to my place and we'd never set foot in this whorehouse again. Neither of us. But Happy Ever-afters only happen in fairytales. We both live in the real world. It's harsh and it's cruel.”

“Wait. Why would you take me with you? You don't owe me anything. I'm just some whore you happened to get...”

Levi's movements are unbelievably quick. Eren is pinned up against the door before he even realizes Levi is moving. Levi's voice is low, menacing when he says, “You are not just some whore. You have a name, a life, and you need to see that there is more out there than this. I would never allow anyone I care about to voluntarily live your life. This life. Where's your family...your friends? Why are you here, Eren?”

“I have no family. My mother is dead. My father left us to go only God knows where and my sister ran away from home soon after. It's just me and I still need to eat. It was either this or being completely homeless. I choose this.”

“You didn't choose this. No one chooses this!” Levi states while letting go of the kid once more.

“How would you know? You look like you shit gold,” Eren replies.

“Now, perhaps but I wasn't always well-off,” Levi admits as he paces over to the bed and sits down after removing his coat. He runs his hand through his hair. Fuck. Why was he so fucking worried about this brat? The kid's at least half his age. If he wants to sell himself...no. No one in their right mind wants to live this life. “Eren, if I open my home to you, if I offer you another choice, would you be willing to take it?”

Eren's eyes gaze at Levi. He has worked this shit job long enough to have heard pretty promises before. Men always offering to take him away from this life. He almost believed it once but once the deal was done, the man left and Eren was left behind like the condom the guy tossed in the trash. Used and useless that's how Eren felt then. But this man had never even had him. They shared a few kisses but nothing more. Why is he saying such sweet promises? Eren sits down on the bed beside Levi asking, “Why me? Why not one of these other guys or even one of the girls?”

Levi sighs. He looks into Eren's face, that innocent face that already knows too many cruelties. Their eyes meet and Levi knows he'll do anything for this kid. With or without any perks, he'll still help him. Fuck, why did Eren have such an incredible hold over him? He barely knows the kid. But there is no denying Levi knows the curve of his face, the defiant look in his eyes. This brat is worth saving. Eren may be world wise and human foolish believing that their is still beauty in a world this cruel but Levi is willing to help him find that beauty.

“You are the one I've chosen, Eren. If you want out, I'll give you a way out,” Levi answers. 

“I don't deserve...” Eren begins then stops himself when he sees the look in Levi's stormy eyes. In that instant, Eren trust this man completely. Yes, it is naïve but it is worth a chance. “Okay.”

The surprise on Levi's face is precious! He obviously never expected Eren to agree to his idea but now that he has, Levi is elated. “Get your things. We're leaving in ten minutes.”

It isn't unusual for pros to leave with their clients so when Levi tells Armin he'll be taking Eren for the rest of his shift, Armin nods and makes a note in his log book. “Shouldn't I tell them I'm not coming back?”

“Trust me. It's better if they don't know what happened to you. They'll think I...um...offed you or some shit. I'll be charged another five and they'll find someone to replace you after a week or two.”

“Five hundred dollars is all my life's worth to them,” Eren asks.

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Should I ask how you know this? You aren't really going to off me, are you?”

Levi begins to put his gloves back on then he states, “You either trust me or you don't. You can't have it both ways.” Levi presses the car remote to unlock the doors then slides inside. He starts the car and waits. Eren only takes a moment before opening his own door and sliding into the seat. 

Levi nods at him then they drive off together.


	3. You're Safe Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to convince Eren to accept his generosity free of charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Self loathing and self doubt.

“A few ground rules,” Levi states once they enter his house. It is huge, nicely decorated, and stringently clean. “If you dirty it, clean it. If you break it, fix it. And if you want anything in particular, make a list and place it on the refrigerator where I'll see it.”

Eren is in awe of this house. He has been inside nice homes since practically all his clients have more money than necessary but this is a true treasure. The decor is minimalist but very tastefully done. “This is beautiful,” Eren states enthusiastically. 

“Your bedroom is on the left,” Levi replies. “Mine is to the right.”

“Wait. I get my own room? You don't expect us the share a bed?”

Levi sighs. Oh, he'd love to share a bed but if he's being honest, he can't expect the kid to change his thought process if he's still 'paying' for his keep with services. “You are here as my guest, Eren. I don't expect you to service me.”

“Too bad,” the brat says with a hint of his seductive nature showing through. 

Levi smiles at that. 

* * *  
It takes a few days for Eren to get the feel of the place. When Levi comes home on the fifth day, he finds an older freckled-faced teen standing in his living room.

“Hi, I'm Marco,” the tall freckled-faced youth states as he extends his hand to Levi. “You must be Levi, Eren's older brother. He told me the two of you share this place.”

Levi doesn't like where this conversation is headed. “Well, Marco, it's late. I'm tired and I still have to make dinner so what we say we call it a night,” Levi adds as he walks toward the door to escort the kid out.

“Oh, um...Eren asked me to stay here tonight...in his room,” Marco says with a shy smile.

“What,” Levi deadpans. His eyes narrow and his voice takes on a very menacing tone.

Marco immediately catches on and makes his excuses to leave quickly. “Hey, Marco, I couldn't find anything by the band you mentioned but Levi's got...” Eren looks up when he hears the door slam shut. “Hey, Levi. Welcome home. I met someone at the library this afternoon...wait. Where is he?”

Levi is seething. “What do you think you're doing inviting strangers into my home?”

“I...did you make him leave?”

“Hell yes! Don't be bringing people home to spend the night with you,” Levi demands.

“Not ever? Come on, Levi. I've been sexually active nearly seven days a week for more than eighteen months straight. I'm going through withdrawals. You really don't expect me to remain celebrate the entire time I live here, do you? You said yourself that you didn't want me...”

“Hold up, Eren,” Levi adds correcting him. “I never said any such thing. I want you. Fuck do I want you. But I'm trying to help you find a new life. I don't expect payment in the form of services rendered.”

Eren smile broadens, “You want me?”

Levi gives him a look as if that's the dumbest question he's ever been asked.

Eren smiles even more magnanimously as he sashays toward Levi. “How about we forget the payment issue and just have fun instead,” the younger man muses once he's close enough to Levi to see the slight blush on his cheeks. Eren reaches down and takes Levi's hand in his, tilting his head slightly, vying for a kiss. The moment Eren's lips touch Levi's, Levi knows his will to resist is gone. 

Fuck, why is this kid doing this to him? He's trying to be so good...more like a mentor than a lover. Why do his lips taste so good? His body feel so right? His touch so electric? Oh, Levi doesn't even realize they are in Eren's room until the younger man is pushing him down on the sheets. Bare chest to bare chest. Erections fighting for dominance as they playfully tease one another. Eren grabs the lube he set out for his encounter with Marco and pries the lid open. He continues kissing Levi as he primes himself. 

Levi is too engaged in the moment to realize Eren's already rolling the condom down over his erection. Eren quickly straddles the older man, shoving the older man's cock all the way to Levi's base. And the kid sighs with relief once he feels Levi's huge piece penetrate his interior. Once Levi feels the familiar warmth embrace him, his sexual drive goes into auto pilot. His hands grip Eren's hips, Levi's hips rise beneath him, and he thrust himself repeatedly inside the youth again and again.

Eren moans like a wanton whore, working it like there's no tomorrow. “Oh, fuck me, Levi. I need it. Make me beg for your thick cock. Yes...” These lines are mostly from work. Levi realizes this and throws the kid onto his back, pinning him down. Levi uses his hips and skill to hit Eren's prostrate. Eren gasp. “Holy fuck!” he shouts. “Do that again.”

But Levi only teases the temptress until Eren is squirming beneath him, trying to feel that vibration, that pulse of intense pleasure shooting through his groin and up his spine. 

“Please, Levi,” he begs. “Unless that was just a fluke.” That does it. Levi rams his cock deep inside the youth, hitting his prostrate again, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout Eren's entire body. 

Eren is screaming this time but not as part of some damned script. He is screaming because he is in Nirvana and doesn't want to come down.

Two hours later, a very sweaty Levi leaves a totally wrecked Eren and makes his way to the bathroom for a hot shower. Levi's humming to himself as he scrubs his body clean. Once he's finished, he makes his way to the kitchen to brew himself some tea and have a snack before heading to bed. Fucking that well works up quite an appetite.

Once he's finished, he washes the few dishes he's dirtied, makes his way to his own bedroom, and quickly falls to sleep.

* * *

The following morning Eren is up with the birds. He's singing to himself as he goes about making breakfast. Levi smells the scent of bacon frying and exits to find Eren, sans clothes with his apron covering his front. He watches as Eren's hips sway to his own melody as he happily fixes their morning meal. Levi yawns alerting Eren to his presence. 

“Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well,” Eren asks.

“Sure and you?”

“Like a rock,” Eren chirps smartly. 

Levi takes a seat at the breakfast nook as he watches Eren work. When Eren places Levi's breakfast before him, he kisses the older man on the top of his head and goes back to get his own plate. Eren strips off the apron and takes a seat opposite Levi. Looking at the dark brown hair on Eren's bare chest sends a signal to Levi's groin. But imagining Eren naked ass in direct contact with his chairs makes Levi state, “That's not very sanitary.”

Eren looks down at his own chest then adds, “Perhaps not but it's more inviting.”

Levi tries not to smile at his comment not wishing to encourage the brat further.

“You are much better than Reiner told led us to believe,” Eren adds then takes a bite of his toast.

Levi looks up then, brow furrowing saying, “You talk about your clients?”

“Of course,” Eren adds after swallowing. “We compare notes. Occasionally, we even bet on how long a client will last. The shortest time was two strokes.”

“And the longest?”

“Oh, we didn't bother betting on that as people tend to lie. It's much easier to time how quick they are.”

“And just what did your coworkers say about me?” Levi asks then takes a bite of his breakfast.

“That you actually took the time to please your partner.” Eren meets Levi's eyes then continues with, “You do. Damn, I never heard those types of sound come from my own throat before.”

Levi does laugh at that. 

“Don't be modest. You know what you're doing and you go for it,” Eren states. “If we were dating, I'd never let you stray. I'd be worried you might not come back.” 

“Dating, huh? Is that what you want?”

Eren puts his fork down pushing his plate away. “Levi, I would love to have someone like you want me and only me but honestly, who am I compared to someone like you? I'm trash you dug out of a whorehouse. I'm worth less then the gum on the sole of your shoe. You...shit, just look around you. You're successful, you're hot, you're excellent where it counts, and you can have anyone you please.”

“Kid, you greatly over estimate my appeal,” Levi adds while pushing his own plate away. “Besides, you're far from worthless and you're gorgeous.”

“Exactly. What happens when I get your age and my looks start to fade? You have this perpetual youth thing going on,” Eren states. “I'll be lucky if anyone looks twice at me.”

“Eren, cut the shit, okay. You're looks aren't all you are. You just haven't found what you're truly worth and that's what I'm here for. I want you to get your GED and then I want you to go to college. And before you object, I'm willing to flip the bill,” Levi adds.

“I can't...”

“Stop it! You can and you will. The fact that you feel guilty is part of what I like about you. You haven't been totally corrupted yet and I want to preserve some of your innocence before this world crushes that out of you.”

“But I'll never be able to pay you back,” Eren states flatly.

“Yes you will. You'll find someone of your own to help when you are able,” Levi instructs. “I worked at that same location when I was even younger than you. A client picked me up, helped me out, and did exactly what I'm trying to do for you. I owe him like you'll owe me and he had me pay it forward. I insist you do the same.”

“You worked...” Eren's jaw drops open as his eyes grow wide. “You?”

“Don't look so shocked. Where do you think I came by my skills,” Levi adds with a smirk. 

“No wonder you care whether the pro enjoys you or not.”

“Actually, working there turned me into a heartless bastard. If it wasn't for my 'Mr. Smith', I wouldn't give a shit one way or the other. Now, we need to get you a computer and enrolled in a GED course. Since your parents are out of the picture, I'll file for custody claiming to be your long lost cousin or some shit. Then I'll emancipate you and get you enrolled in college courses once you're ready. Give some thought to what you'd like to do with your life, Eren. And remember, you can always change your mind but try not to do so too often or you'll just coast through life with no real goal.”

“My own computer? Cool!”

“You'll need it,” Levi adds as he finishes off his orange juice. “Oh, do you have a driver's license yet?”

“No.”

“You'll need that too unless you plan to take all your classes online. Plus a dependable car.”

“You're buying me a car?”

“One step at a time,” Levi says, “but yes, eventually.”

“I must have died and gone to heaven,” Eren states with a smirk. 

“Kid, it's no more than a good family member would do for you.”

“But I'm a nobody...”

“Stop that! You're not a nobody. You've been made to feel that way since your life took a shitty turn. That's over now. I'm here to get you back on track.”

Eren impulsively rushes over to the older man and grabs him, wrapping his lanky arms around Levi in a full body embrace. Levi is about to break the hug when he feels Eren's entire body heave. The kid is crying. Levi wraps his arms around Eren. While rubbing his back he says, “It's okay, Eren. You're safe now.”


	4. Impulsive Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of abandonment, working in the sex trade, self-loathing, depression, and thoughts of suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Thoughts of Suicide.

Warning: Thoughts of suicide.

Safe...what does that mean exactly? The kid is only fifteen. His mother's dead, his father abandoned him, and his sister ran away from home. He was forced to work in a brothel pleasuring all manner of beast just to have enough money to eat. Now, he isn't being forced to perform yet he is performing none the less. He is adapting to the new routine, his new life yet everything depends upon his 'sugar daddy's' continued patronage. If Levi grows tired, bored, or even just dies unexpectedly, Eren is screwed and would be forced to return to the brothel to serve out his sentence until he either gets fed up or more likely dies himself as a result of the life he leads whether from drugs, disease, or injuries inflicted on him by one of his clients.

Safe...there is no such thing as safe in Eren Jaeger's world. He is just a bit better off now than he's been several days ago. Yes, it has only been a matter of days since Levi drove him away from his old life. Only a matter of days since he became a kept man...boy. He is a prisoner even if his prison has a nice unobstructed view of the ocean. God, how Eren wishes he had died in the crash with his mother. All his pain would be over with. Living is for the strong. Living his life even with Levi's help is simply too hard to bear.

Eren writes a note. Levi deserves that much at least since the man is trying to help him but Eren isn't going to be a sponge any longer. He is tired of trying. He is tired of pain and rejection. His school recorders were spotty at best. No one is willing to accept him into their programs without proof and he doesn't have any proof. Shit, he doesn't even have his birth certificate or a social security card. How the hell is he suppose to get accepted into college without such things? Transcripts...who the fuck has copies of their transcripts when they didn't even have a roof over their heads for half their childhood?

So he places the note on the refrigerator like Levi had told him and walks away. He isn't certain how to do it. Perhaps he won't bother. He could just go back to his old life. It worked before, right? That is all he is good for anyway. That is all he deserves.

“Eren, I'm home,” Levi calls from the foyer. The house is eerily quiet. Usually Eren is puttering around in the kitchen or watching television or listening to music. He finds the note which reads:

“Levi,

Thank you for offering me a chance at a new life! There is no way I can ever repay the kindness you've showered on me these past few days. I believe there is someone out there that deserves the chance you offered me and I hope you continue to search until you find them.

Love,   
Eren”

Levi takes out his cell phone and hits speed dial. Armin answers.

“No, Eren hasn't been here in nearly two weeks. We do have another new recruit...hello? Hello?”

Shit!

Levi heads back out to his car knowing that Eren is most likely on foot. It begins to rain and the wiper blades beat away the drops. Levi stops by every teen that seems like a match only to be disappointed time and time again. Where are you?

Levi pulls off the side of the road to think. If he were a teen again...then Sina Pier flashes in his mind. No, Eren wouldn't do that, would he?

Levi signals then pulls back into traffic. He drives toward the pier. The rain is falling harder making the streets slick. The car hydroplanes when he hit the breaks too hard. His anti-lock break light flashes then stays on. Levi sees a lone figure walking on the pier. He is wearing a jacket very similar to Eren's. Levi pulls up as close as he can, driving right on the grass.

“Eren,” he shouts but isn't sure if his voice carries over the sound of the pouring rain. “Eren!” he tries again and thinks he sees the person flinch. Fuck! The kid is too far ahead of him. Levi begins to run, slipping and sliding in the mud. He continues running along the pier when he sees the kid stop to scale the small wooden guard rail. “NO!” he shouts at the top of his lungs.

The kid's head turns just then. He sees the other man running toward him. He recognizes Levi immediately and starts to smile then his face falls when he sees the wave crash against the pier and sweep the figure over the side. Eren's reflexes kick in. He runs toward the spot where he'd last seen Levi. Looking over the side, he begins to shout. There is no answer. Eren immediately dials 9 1 1. “Yes, ambulance. North pier. A man was just swept over the side. No, not a suicide attempt. We were just walking and a wave crashed against the pilings. Yes, Levi...I honestly don't know. Eren. Please hurry.”

Once he hangs up, Eren removes his jacket and jersey so he wouldn't be weighed down and dives in after Levi. It is a foolish move seeings how churned the water is but he knows he can't let the man drown not when Levi had come here with the express purpose of saving his life. Eren finds Levi's body under the pier. He has managed to wrap his arm up to his shoulder around one of the piling wedging it there before passing out. Doing so is obviously the only thing keeping Levi's head above water, thus, keeping him from drowning. Eren stays right there with him pressing his body against Levi's to keep him warm until the ambulance arrives. He hears the rescuers above them and shouts that they're in the water beneath them. A diver jumps into the water and pulls each of them to safety. Levi is still unconscious but breathing and Eren is deemed a hero by the EMTs.

Eren stubbornly refuses to leave Levi's side as the ambulance makes its way to the hospital. He refuses to leave Levi's side during his entire hospital stay. Eren refuses to leave Levi until he is safely out of his coma. 

Eren is bent forward in his chair, hands folded as he prays, holding Levi's hand between his own, whispering, “Please, come back to me. Please, Lord, send him back to me. He is the only one left I can trust. He's the only person that gives a shit about me. Please, Lord, don't take this away from me too. Please, I'm begging you come back to me.” 

He prays for every single day waiting patiently for Levi to come out of his coma. His other injuries are bad but not life threatening. He has a dislocated shoulder, three broken ribs, a fractured ulna in his right arm, and a mild concision. He also swallowed a fair share of salt water but is being treated for all of these. 

Eren falls asleep sitting bent over, holding Levi's hand. It takes four days for Levi to finally open his eyes. When he sees Eren's mop of unruly hair, he smiles down at the younger man. He slips his hand free and touches the soft, brown locks. Eren stirs when he feels someone touch his hair. He glances up and sees Levi smile back at him. Eren's eyes quickly spring a leak as the joy of Levi's recovery reaches him. Levi brushes a tear from Eren's cheek as he says, “Please, don't ever try something so stupid again.”

“Saving you?” Eren questions, confused.

“Suicide,” Levi says flatly.

Eren had forgotten all about why he was at the pier. He stiffens in response to Levi's words saying, “I wasn't...” Levi gives him a cold look while pulling his hand away but Eren grabs hold of his hand and says, “I won't. I won't.” Levi nods in response as he hears the door to his room open. 

“Hello, Levi,” a voice deep and smooth greets him. 

“Dr. Smith,” Levi states in acknowledgment. 

“It's good to see you're awake,” the doctor begins.

Levi nods at the tall, blonde headed man. Eren quickly says, “This is your doctor, Levi. He's been checking up on you since you first arrived.”

“I figured that much out for myself,” Levi adds with a smirk.

Dr. Smith says, “The next time you decide to go swimming, Levi, pick a better location.”

Eren's eyebrows furrow in confusion but Levi just smiles back at his doctor. 

“When can I get out of here,” Levi asks.

“In a few days, if all goes well. I'll need to have someone with you...”

“I'll take care of him,” Eren volunteers. “He is my brother after all.”

“Is that so?” the doctor asks with a knowing look in his eyes.

“Eren,” Levi explains, “this is Dr. Smith. My 'Mr. Smith'. He's the one who helped me when I was your age.”

Eren's face lights up as he realizes what Levi is saying. “But he's not much older than you.”

“I inherited most of my wealth, Eren. And when I met Levi, well, I knew he was worth saving. Not that it was easy convincing him of that,” Dr. Smith says with a smile.

“Then you're the one I should be thanking,” Eren adds quickly. “If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Levi.”

“So this is the one you chose, Levi?”

“Yes, but you have to look passed his good looks and gorgeous eyes, Erwin. He's very quick witted and spontaneous. He'll be perfect once he finally gets it through his thick skull that he's worth saving.”

“I see. Well, good luck with that. I'll be back to check on you later,” the doctor adds as he leaves the room.

“Speaking of good looking...wow,” Eren states. “I bet he was something else when you two first met.”

Levi chuckles saying, “Yes, and quite full of himself back then. He was a freshman in college. It was spring break and his friends brought him to the brothel as a present. They used to line us up like pieces of meat in a butcher's window. I saw his height and purposely made a joke about him being a jock or some shit to piss him off so he wouldn't choose me. That's when he said, 'That one'. You should have heard the women groan. It was comical. Once we were in the room, I decided I wasn't going to be out done so I turned on the charm. He simply asked, 'Do you like working here?' I rolled my eyes and my real personality came through. He then asked, 'Would you like my help? I can change your life forever.' Well, I'd heard enough shit by then to know not to trust him at his word. When he gave me his address, I scoffed. I knew it was a ritzy part of town so I figured he just wanted me to perform for him in his home. Imagine my surprise when he offered me the same deal I offered you.”

“What did you do?”

“I stormed out. I didn't believe his horse shit and since I wasn't going to make any money by being there, I reasoned he wasn't worth my time.” Levi replies. “He came back the next night and the next. It went on like that for nearly two weeks. Finally, I asked him what his game was. Why was he really there. He told me that his mother used to volunteer at a soup kitchen. She would take him to meet the people. She insisted that he treat them with dignity. She told him that anyone...ANYONE could wind up there and it was not right to treat some people better based on their social status. After she died, he inherited enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life. He chose to devote his life to helping people and I happened to be his 'special project'. He believed with the proper motivation and a little help, I'd be able to be successful. He helped me, Eren, and I'll help you, if you let me.”

“Levi, I can't get into the class that's offering the GED courses since I don't have a birth certificate or a social security card. I'm not even certain how to get those things. Plus they are immunization records, school transcripts...honestly, I don't even remember the name of the last school I attended.”

“Is that all?” Levi scoffs. “That's why you gave up? Shit, Eren, I can help you locate your records. Why didn't you just tell me what you needed?”

“I didn't want to bother you,” Eren adds.

“I don't expect you to do everything by yourself, kid. That's what I'm offering...help! I didn't have any of that shit either but I do now and I'll help you learn where to find it.”

Eren's face saddens again.

“Hey, you're fifteen. You're not suppose to know everything yet. That's what parents are for. Since you don't have anyone else to rely on, rely on me. That's what I'm here for, Eren. It will be alright. Just trust me.”

“But I almost lost you. What if you die too? Then what?”

“Well, I didn't want to tell you this yet 'cause I didn't think you were ready but I've already put you on my whole life insurance as my beneficiary. If I die, kid, you'll inherit all my crap plus a nice trust fund I've set up for you. You won't have me but you will have enough money so you can keep working towards getting your life on track. It won't be enough to live comfortably forever without working but you won't ever have to return to the brothel.”

“So had you died...”

Levi smiles then saying, “Don't get any ideas, brat. If you murder me, you get nothing.”

“No, I wasn't...oh, you're joking with me. Geez, you almost died, Levi. Don't do that to me.”

“Me? My death would have been an accident. Yours...well, don't ever put me in that position again, kid,” Levi states while caressing Eren's cheek once more. “I don't want to lose you either, brat.”

“Hello,” a strange brown haired woman nearly shouts as she enters Levi's room. “Erwin said you decided to take a dive off Sina pier.”

“Oi, shitty glasses, I didn't dive off. I was swept off by a wave, okay.”

“Sure, sure,” the woman states as she comes to his bedside to read the monitors. “And next time, wear a bathing suit so I don't have to have your skivvies dry cleaned.”

Levi rolls his eyes. Eren looks at the woman asking, “Are you a doctor here?”

“More of a mad scientist,” Levi states.

“Hanji Zoe,” the woman states firmly. “Creator of creatures and all things extraordinaire.”

“I think she actually dabbles in Satanic rituals,” Levi adds. 

“Only while in college,” Dr. Zoe states in her own defense. “Now, Levi, you need to invite us over to your house again soon. Moblit needs to be around other men his own...um, age? Yes, that sounds good.”

“Moblit?” Eren questions. 

“He's her project. Kind of a creation of hers.”

“Yes, Moblit is a wonderfully shy individual. He needs peers. Oh, my...who is this, Levi?”

“Hanji, this is Eren. Eren, this is the nut job that helped me get through college. She's certifiable but the government keeps her on a short leash and allows her to dabble in some crazy-assed shit.”

“Oh, come on, Levi. Is this your new boy-toy?”

“Yes,” Eren states flatly, “and his new project.”

“You finally found one?” Dr. Zoe says way too enthusiastically for Eren's comfort.

“Bugger off, Hanji, before you scare him straight back to the...um, orphanage.”

Hanji cackles at that. “Orphanage, huh? Sure, sure. Well, I do have my rounds to complete. See ya tomorrow, Levi. It was nice meeting you, Eren,” she adds as she glides from the room.

“Wow,” Eren says while furrowing his brow.

“You can say that again. She truly is certifiable and she really does do 'projects' for the government. Don't ask her what 'cause she'll keep you up all night telling you stories with no point and you'll learn nothing new.”

* * *

The day Levi is released from the hospital, he and Eren took a cab home. Eren had just turned sixteen but without a birth certificate or social security card he couldn't get his temps even. They also learned that Levi's car had been impounded by the police since he had parked on the grass. A week later, Levi had his lawyer Mike Zacharias argue that his client had been in a coma and wasn't able to contact the police prior to his car being towed. He explained that his client had seen a friend in trouble and had done his best to get as close to him as possible to prevent a death. The proof from his admission's record with the time and date clearly visible forgave any tickets for illegally parking on the grass yet Levi was still responsible for the impound and towing fees. Luckily Mike was on retainer so there were no extra legal fees added in the mix.

The price Levi would have paid for the ticket more than covered the impound and towing cost. 

Eren was just helping Levi to the sofa when there is a knock at the door. “It's open,” Eren shouts and Levi gives him a look. “Don't worry. It's just Marco. I asked him to pick up some groceries for us.” Levi gives Eren an even darker look. “I was with you the entire time. Even when you were being bathed. I refused to leave. I told them they'd have to arrest me. I also told them I was eighteen and your legal POA so if they didn't want a lawsuit on their hands, well, you get the idea.”

“Eren, these bags are heavy,” Marco yells through the door.

“Shit, coming!”

Eren lets Marco in and the kid heads straight for the kitchen. Levi doesn't like that but then he remembered Marco had been in his house before for who knows how long. “Hey, Marco,” Levi yells cordially from the sofa.

“Hello. I'm glad to see you're finally home,” the kid states. 

“Marco, tell me honestly, have you ever had sex with Eren?” Levi asks and they both hear something drop to the floor in the kitchen where Eren is putting away the groceries.

Marco blushes yet Eren doesn't come to stop him from speaking so he says, “No. I wanted to but, well, I know you don't like me all that well so we never got together. But I am glad Eren hooked me up with his friend Jean. He said they used to work together. And we've been dating for about a week now.”

“So you have a boyfriend then,” Levi verifies.

“Yes. He's really bossy but I sort of like that in a partner,” Marco admits.

Just then Eren joins them saying, “Sorry, but I dropped the juice jar. I'll get some tomorrow on my way back from the library.”

“How much do I owe you,” Levi asks.

“Oh, um,” Marco pulls the receipt from his jacket pocket saying, “Forty-three.”

 

“Here's a fifty. Keep the change for gas or just call it a tip,” Levi states. 

“Okay. Oh, Eren, I forgot to mention Jean and I are heading to that new club this Saturday night. If you want, we can stop by and pick you up.”

“No, that's alright. I'll be busy taking care of Levi.”

“Eren, it's alright if you want to hang out with your friends,” Levi adds suddenly. “Just take your cell phone with you and I'll call if I need anything.”

“You just got home...”

“Yes, and you need to get out and relax for a few hours. It's okay. Just don't bring home any strange men, okay?”

Eren comes to Levi's side saying, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want you to go. I need a couple of hours away from you, kid. No offense but you're cramping my style.”

Eren smiles at that. “Okay.”

“Good. We'll pick you up at nine,” Marco adds. “Take care you two. Just call if you need anything.”

Once Eren locks the door, he turns to Levi and says, “Are you really okay with us all going out together?”

“Yes, but do try not to bring my name up when you're with Jean. He and I fucked once and I don't think Marco wants to hear that.”

“You and Jean?” Eren asks suddenly.

“Yes but he wasn't much of a choice. Personally, he's not very creative. I am assuming we're talking about Jean Kirstein from the brothel. If you know another Jean then we haven't been together and you can mention my name all you like.”

“No, it's the same guy. I just didn't know about your history together,” Eren states and Levi notes a tinge of jealously lacing his words.

“Eren, you do know I used to frequent that place quite a bit, right? There aren't many pros working there that I haven't been with.”

“Then why when we first kissed did you run out on me? Do I kiss that badly?”

Levi laughs saying, “No. You just reminded me of someone.” After saying this Levi realizes that perhaps that wasn't the best phrasing. “He and I worked together. He died very young...from AIDS. That's when they added the condoms rule to the list. He was my friend, Eren.” Levi grows quite then. Eren joins him on the sofa. He doesn't say a word. Instead, he cuddles up near Levi and pulls him close.

 

Eren kisses his tears away. This man seems to have his whole life in control yet even he can have a moment of chaos. His life wasn't all that different from Eren's once yet now there is so much more. Their kiss is chaste then Eren pulls him into a tight embrace. Levi appreciates the kid's kindness. He knows he chose well.


	5. The Past Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with his past isn't always easy, Eren soon finds out.

Chapter 5: The Past Comes Back (Posted: Dec. 27th, 2014)

The music is obnoxiously loud, the crowd a bit too unruly, and the drinks extra weak but Eren finds himself enjoying it. Levi was right...Eren needed this time away to blow off some of the anxiety that's built up over the last couple of weeks. Jean is grateful that Eren never told Marco where he and Jean worked. Jean has since left the brothel for a more 'respectable' job. Marco is the reason behind the change and Eren is happy to see his friends getting along so well.

A tall man with gray-blonde slides up to Eren asking, “You want to dance?” Eren nods and the taller man pulls him onto the dance floor. The song's only just started when the man tries pulling Eren in for a kiss. Eren pulls away. “Hey, it's okay. We've met before,” the man states.

Eren doesn't recognize him and why should he? The guy is just another nameless face in the sea of faces that was Eren's life before he left with Levi.

“Come on, babe. Don't be like that. Hey, if you want, I'll pay you like last time.”

That pisses Eren off. So this creep thinks he's just a cheap whore? Fuck it, he's so done with this dance. But the creep isn't taking 'no' for an answer. He roughly grabs hold of Eren and forces his tongue in his mouth.   
A moment later the creeps shouting, “Ooo bip meh,” around his bleeding tongue. “Ooo upken ore!” The asshole shoves Eren. Eren shoves back and soon they're in a full blown brawl. The music stops, the bouncers rush in, and Jean and Marco grab Eren off the man.

“Time to leave,” Jean shouts above the noise of the crowd once he hears the sirens in the distance. He and Marco drag Eren back to the car and wrestle him into the back seat. Jean sits on his friend, pinning him down as he shouts, “Drive, Marco, drive!”

In his rear view mirror, Marco sees three police cruisers arrive on the scene. “That was close.”

“Get off me!” Eren shouts as he shoves Jean off his chest. 

“Sorry, man, but I didn't need to get arrested again and you'd wind up in Juvy.”

“Oh, I think his brother would bail him out,” Marco states clearly.

“Your brother?” Jean questions and Eren's eyes grow wide knowing Marco is about to spill the beans.

“Yeah, Levi's a great guy...”

“Levi?” Jean repeats then looks over at Eren quickly. Eren closes his eyes trying to avoid what's coming next. “The Levi?” Jean whispers softly as his eyes intensify. “No wonder he hasn't come back once since you left.”

“Don't, Jean. Please just drop it,” Eren states.

“Yeah,” Marco begins to elaborate, “he's a bit banged up now since the accident but Eren's been great taking care of his brother on his own like that.”

“What's Marco talking about, Eren? What accident?”

“Oh, didn't Eren tell you? He saved his brother's life. The two of them were at the pier...caught in a thunderstorm when a wave crashed over the side and swept Levi into the water. It was the quick thinking on Eren's part to call 9*1*1 before jumping in to save Levi that saved both their lives. Eren's a regular hero. Levi insisted on him coming out with us tonight. He said Eren needed some time off.”

“Is any of that true,” Jean asks.

“Most of it,” Eren replies softly. 

“Is Levi really your brother? Is that why he ran out after paying for three hours,” Jean asks.

“Listen,” Eren whispers, “I had to tell Marco something. He doesn't know about my work history and the first time we met, I picked him up to have sex with him, okay? I told him I lived with my older brother not a former client,” Eren whispers. “And before you ask, no, Marco and I never had sex. Levi came home and Marco left.”

“Who started the fight tonight?” Jean asks.

“That asshole was a former client. He propositioned me and I tried to leave the dance floor. He grabbed me and shoved his fucking tongue in my mouth so I bit it,” Eren replies with a shrug. 

Jean laughs saying, “Good for you.” Jean looks out the car window. “Hey, Marco, where we going?”

“I thought I'd drop Eren off first that way I can explain to Levi why his brother's got blood all over his clothes.”

“But this is Sina. You mean to tell me Levi lives out here? Shit, I knew he had money but here?”

When they arrive, Jean whistles. Eren unlocks the house door saying, “Levi, I'm back.”

Levi shuts off the television and comes toward the foyer. “Good god. What happened to you?”

“A fight,” Marco states, “but it wasn't Eren's fault. Some jerk tried to give him a tonsillectomy right there on the dance floor. Eren bit the guy's tongue then broke his nose. We left before the cops arrived.”

“Are you alright,” Levi asks.

“He's fine,” Jean state suddenly and it's the first time Levi realizes Jean's even in the room. Their eyes meet for a brief instant then Levi's eyes return to Eren's face, looking him over for further injuries.

“Are you two hungry,” Levi offers to Marco and Jean.

“Sure,” Jean chimes but Marco states, “Actually, it's pretty late so we need to get going. Good night you two,” he adds while pulling Jean out the door with him.

Eren locks the door then leans against it, facing away from Levi. “Are you alright,” Levi asks again now that their company has vacated the premises. Eren shakes his head and Levi hears him sniffle. “Do you want to talk about it?” Eren shakes his head again. “Alright. I'll be in the living room if you change your mind.”

After a couple of minutes, Eren hears the television turn back on but the volume is set a bit lower. Eren makes his way into the bathroom to take a hot shower to wash the night's events away. Once he's dressed in his night clothes, Eren makes his way to the sofa. He lays his head on Levi's lap, facing away from the older man. Levi strokes his damp hair but doesn't interrupt Eren's thoughts. Finally, Eren breaks the silence asking, “What happened the first time you met a former client after you changed your life?”

“Oh,” Levi says while stroking Eren's hair again. Levi clicks off the television once more and they remain silent for a few minutes. “I happened to be with Erwin and Hanji at the time,” he begins. “We were at a frat party when one of the kids' dads came to pick him up. The dad had been the client so he didn't say anything but the kid could tell by his father's mortified look that we knew each other. A couple of days later, he and his buddies trapped me in a locker room and beat the shit out of me. Then they painted the words fagot and whore on my car, broke in to trash my apartment, and made my life a shit fest. 

Two weeks later, Erwin bought the dad's employer then fired the guy. Mike's father sued the kid for deformation of character, vandalism, and whatever else they could think of. Hanji, well, she still won't tell me exactly how it happened but some how their family home mysteriously burned to the ground. I had an airtight alibi as did all my friends.”

“Wow,” Eren managed. “All I did was bite the guy's tongue and break his nose.”

“Then I'd say he got off easy,” Levi adds when Eren looks up at him. They both start laughing. 

“Levi, I've been meaning to ask you. I know Erwin's a doctor, Hanji's a mad scientist, and Mike's a lawyer, but what exactly do you do?”

“Didn't I tell you? I'm the CEO of that business Erwin bought. It was just a two-bit operation back twenty plus years ago but once I took over, it grew and now it's an international corporation. Actually, I had a trip to Germany that we had to reschedule because I was in the hospital. Next month, I'll be flying to Berlin. I was going to ask if you'd like to go with me.”

“Before I answer that can you tell me how much you're worth exactly,” Eren asks and sees the corner of Levi's mouth twitch upward.

“Me personally,” Levi asks, “or the business in general?”

“You...I mean, shit...I don't know. Both, I guess,” Eren says.

“I tell you what. I'll let you look that up on your computer. The company's called L.E.M.Z. Labs, Inc.”

“I've heard of them. They make medical equipment, right?”

“Yes. It helps to have a doctor as majority partner and a mad scientist as department head. The acronym L.E.M.Z. was Erwin's idea. It stands for Levi, Erwin, Mike, and Zoe which is Hanji's last name. H.E.L.M. was already taken plus L.E.M.Z. Labs sounds better.”

“You four have been friends a long time, huh? Long before any of you were actually rich. Well, Erwin's always been but you three, I think that's why you work so well together,” Eren adds.

“True. I must admit, after what happened with my client's son, I went through a period of doubt, self-loathing, pretty much the same sort of thing that happened to you. Erwin refused to let me self-destruct. That's why he bought the company. That's why he hired Mike's dad to sue the shit out of the kid. As for Hanji, well, you can't really tell her not to do something 'cause that only makes her more determined. I wouldn't have suspected her but for the fact that we all had alibis. Perfect alibis. Only Hanji could have planned that so exact.”

“Why do you...or did you bother still going to the brothel? You're good looking, rich, and I'd guess you're only in your mid-twenties. You don't need to waste the money and run the risk of exposure both physically and professionally by paying for a partner. Why bother?”

“Realistically, it's a simpler life. Dating, break ups, bad PR...all those are a nightmare for someone in my income bracket. Now add in the fact that I'm gay with a past and it multiples exponentially. Buying what I want, when I want it was just simpler,” Levi adds.

“So you plan to return to that life once I'm set up or off to college?”

Levi gets quiet then. Eren looks up at him again. Then he sits up next to him. He sees the hurt and the doubt in Levi's eyes. So many emotions shadow Levi's face as he thinks about how to answer Eren's question. 

Then Eren suddenly says, “You have no idea, do you? You've never had to face this decision or rather indecision? I can see that you want to tell me something, but you're not ready to share whatever it is you're keeping from me. Levi, do you love me?”

The older man is clearly out of his comfort zone. As a CEO, he faces numerous difficult decisions every single day. Eren begins to smile. His smile widens the longer Levi is silent. Then he sees a look cross the man's brow that boarders on cynicism and he knows he's about to hear a sarcastic remark. So when Levi states, “Don't look so fucking smug, brat,” Eren isn't surprised one bit. 

Eren leans in and kisses Levi's lips saying, “It will be our little secret.”

Levi tries to think of a retort yet Eren's kisses are very persuasive, he loses his train of thought.

“I love you too,” Eren whispers next to the older man's ear.

All Eren hears in return is a softly whispered, “Brat.”


	6. The Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren engage in a sexual relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Gay sex between a man and a minor.

The next morning, Levi wakes to find Eren with his arm wrapped around his waist. Sometime after the two of them went to their separate bedrooms, the younger man crept in to his mentor's room and slid into bed with him. Levi smiles down at the messy locks caressing his chin. The clean scent of fresh shampoo embraces his nostrils. Levi realizes he could get used to this. 

The kid is so observant, picking up on everything Levi didn't say last night. Yes, Levi had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even his friend Izzy that had died of AIDS when they were both still little more than children. He could have lost it all if Eren had been a few minutes quicker at ending his life. Levi trembles at the thought. 

Yes, he knows Eren's only a child and a sexual relationship with him isn't even legal in this country but his ruined childhood can't be repaired and replaced just by treating him like a child. If anything, it would be demeaning and disrespectful. Nor is it right to continue taking advantage of the kid just because he's no longer innocent. Levi also knows that by rejecting Eren's feelings, he'll be sending mixed messages that would cause irreparable harm. No, he'll take his cues from Eren himself. If the kid wants a relationship, then Levi will act accordingly. Levi will not force himself on the kid nor manipulate the situation. He'll allow things to work there course and if Eren decides he doesn't want anything more than a big brother/mentor/financial supporter, relationship with Levi, so be it. 

Eren begins to stir to life a few minutes later. He feels Levi stroking his hair and realizes he's been caught. His eyes gaze up into Levi's as he says, “Sorry. I just wanted to be near you.”

“Good morning, bright eyes,” Levi states and Eren smiles up at him. 

“Levi, will you marry me?”

Levi blinks a few times then asks, “Seriously, Eren, aren't you a bit young to think about getting marriage?”

“Yes. Levi, will you marry me when I'm old enough to be legal?”

“If you're still interested in me, sure, I'll marry you once you're legal.”

“Good. You'll make a fine wife...” Eren murmurs.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Eren says against Levi's chest.

“You better not have said what I think you said,” Levi growls. He feels Eren tremble slightly then he realizes the kid's laughing.

“You ass! Get out of my room,” Levi states.

“Don't be mad, honey-buns.”

“Oh, you are so dead,” Levi replies. Eren quickly escapes the bedroom just in time to hear Levi's alarm clock hit the opposite side of the door.

* * *

Levi returns to work two days later. There is a ton of work waiting for his approval and several get-well cards and correspondence wishing him a speedy recovery. The first conference call goes smoothly. The second, not so well. His day is long and taxing plus it isn't even noon yet. When security buzzes in saying that there's a young boy claiming to be Levi's younger brother vying to get in to see him, Levi checks the monitor to find Eren standing in the lobby holding a huge basket.

“Send him up,” Levi states. 

The secretary, being certain there's some sort of mistake, stops Eren for a second time saying, “I happen to know for a fact that Mr. Ackerman has no siblings.”

“Would you just ask him? He's expecting me,” Eren assures her.

“Child, Mr. Ackerman pays me to keep people like you away from him. I will not pester him just to satisfy your curiosity. Now, please leave before I call security.”

“Fine. Call security. They'll tell you the same thing I just did. Levi is expecting me.”

Petra taps her well-manicured nails on the desk wondering how best to handle this situation. A moment later, Levi exits his office. When he sees Eren he asks, “What took so long, Eren? It's only a four minute elevator ride.”

“Your secretary...Ms. Ral decided to interrogate me instead of just checking with you to see that you are expecting me.”

“Petra, this is Eren. He's part of the Big Brother program. I'm his sponsor/mentor. You'll be seeing a lot of him so unless I say otherwise, he may pass. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Ms. Ral states.

“Good. Now get in here,” Levi adds quickly.

“Yes, sir,” Eren adds mocking Ms. Ral's quick answer. He grabs hold of the basket again and smiles back at Petra.

“What's in the basket,” Levi asks.

“I brought you some lunch. I thought you might be hungry,” Eren states.

“Nice. I am. You didn't carry that on the bus, did you?”

“No. Marco stopped by to see if we needed any groceries so I asked him if he'd mind dropping me off. Once I told him where we were headed, he was ecstatic! He said that his dad was saved by some heart valve your company makes and his mom still raves about how they received a huge discount for the cost since they were strapped for cash at the time. He wants me to pick up a couple of applications for both him and Jean while I'm here. If you don't mind, course.”

“We do have an intern project. Usually it's for science majors but there are a few lab positions available this year. Hanji's always looking for new blood. Do you think Marco and Jean can listen to instructions, do what they're told, and keep their mouths shut?”

“Sure. Marco still hasn't told Jean he knows about our working at the brothel and Jean still hasn't mentioned we worked there. It's kind of fun seeing how long it takes since before they discover the other knows especially since they're already talking about moving in together.”

“Hang on a second,” Levi states while picking up his phone. He dials Dr. Zoe's extension. “Hanji, Levi...” there's a nearly five minute pause before Levi says, “Hanji, shut up a minute. I just wanted to ask if the intern spots for your lab assistants have been filled. Two...yes, alright. I'll tell them.” Another long pause then Levi states, “Listen, Hanji, I have a lunch date. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay, bye.” After a deep sigh he states, “Call your friends and let them know to be here tomorrow morning at nine sharp. And tell them to dress comfortably. Hanji will talk their ears off so they might as well be comfortable.”

Eren sets the food out on the shelf near the window. “You have a nice view here.”

Looking at Eren's backside Levi says, “Yes, a very nice view.”

Hearing the sultry tint to Levi's voice, Eren looks back at him and smiles. 

“Eren, lock the door. We should talk,” Levi says softly. That sounds too ominous for Eren's comfort. He does as instructed yet hangs by the door waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Please, come. Sit down.” Again Eren does as asked but Levi can see by the look in the kid's eyes that he's still waiting for the bomb to explode.

Levi rounds his desk and sits beside Eren. He takes Eren's hand in his and breathes a deep sigh he's been holding before he continues speaking.

“Eren, I love you,” Levi says finally. “I've realized that I don't want to live alone any longer. I know the age difference is a problem...”

“For who? Society?” Eren asks suddenly. “You and I have so much in common. Both of us have been left to the mercy of the streets. Both of us know what it's like to be treated like a piece of meat and then tossed aside like garbage. You've given me a chance that no one else even considered offering to me. Levi, I'm not only happy to do whatever you ask, I also want to be with you. I can't explain it but ever since we first kissed, I knew I wanted to be with you. It's not the money or the things you can offer me. It's the selflessness I feel from you when we're together,” Eren adds as he runs his hand over Levi's cheek as he gazes intently into his eyes. “I don't give a shit what society dictates or how many laws we're supposedly breaking. I want you and I'm fairly certain you want me also. Age is a number. One that apparently doesn't matter if you have enough money and I think you have enough money, Levi. I can keep my mouth shut until I'm eighteen but then I expect we'll make our relationship public so we can openly enjoy being together.”

Levi gazes into Eren's deep ocean pools and says, “That's one thing about living on the street, you learn to grow up quickly. You're more mature than your years, brat, and I honestly wouldn't have you any other way.”

Eren leans in to steal a kiss. When they pull apart again both Levi and Eren want to forget about lunch and concentrate on each other but there is a sharp knock on the door and Levi says, “We'll have to continue this later.”

“Can I stay at least. I'll be good,” Eren adds teasingly.

“Yes, but it will have to be a working lunch now since our time is almost up.”

“But you're the boss,” Eren states as his brows furrow.

Levi laughs saying, “Yes, but even a CEO has people to answer to. It will be okay. Just keep your hands, lips, and all your other body parts to yourself for now,” Levi whispers. There is a knock again and Levi rises to answer the door.

* * *

On the drive home Eren reaches over to hold Levi's hand. He intertwines their fingers together and Levi gives his hand a gentle squeeze. They make it up the walkway and into the front door before they start stripping each others clothes off.

Their kisses are intense as they stumble their way into Levi's bedroom. Eren takes the initiative and pulls Levi's briefs off as he kneels before the older man. With Levi's eager member bouncing before his mouth, Eren grabs hold to steady the member. He kisses the tip, the shaft, his base, running his hand between Levi's muscular thighs. Levi moves his hips into the caress when he feels Eren's mouth surround him with its moist heat. The kid bobs his head up and down the shaft slowly. As he pulls away he sucks firmly forcing a moan and preseminal fluid from Levi's loins.

Eren makes love to the stiff organ the way he expects to make love to its owner. Levi's pupils dilate as his breathing increases. Damn, the kid's good. Almost too good. Levi places his hand in Eren's hair not forcing him down on him but rather caressing the soft strands as he watches the kid work his magic. 

“Oh, fuck,” Levi hisses as his hips shoot forward. His testes leak more fluid into Eren's mouth. Eren begins to swirls the fluid, bathing Levi's member in his own cum. “Eren,” Levi groans, “I'm close, brat.” Eren continues mouthing the engorged organ until Levi finally explodes inside the kid's mouth. 

Once he swallows Levi's cum, Eren strips the rest of his own clothes off and asks, “May I fuck you?” Levi looks at the kid with a hint of a smile and nods. “Lube and condoms?”

“Top drawer.” Eren finds what he needs as Levi lays back on the bed. He props his own ass and lower back up on some pillows as he gets comfortable. Eren lubes his fingers then begins massaging Levi's opening. He's glad to find Levi's hot and tight. As he continues scissoring the older man's anus, Levi's muscle begins to relax. Eren kisses the inside of Levi's thighs up to his groin then he nuzzles the older man's pubis with his face. Levi is already sporting another semi when Eren rips open the pack of condoms. He rolls the rubber on his throbbing member and eases it inside Levi's back door. Eren closes his eyes as he rides Levi, working on his rhythm. Once he's in synch, they work up a healthy sweat together. Eren's cock repeatedly hits Levi's prostate sending him into over-drive. Levi cums a second time. Eren slows his pace and works on hitting Levi's sweet spot again. By the time Eren's ready to allow his self the satisfaction of a cum stroke, Levi has cum three times in little less than two hours! 

“How did you get so good at this,” Levi asks breathlessly.

“By copying you,” Eren adds quickly. 

“Seriously?”

“Of course,” Eren whispers in Levi's ear as he kisses the man's throat, tracing his tongue over Levi's rabidly pulsating jugular. Eren continues kissing his way over the older man's beautifully sculpted pectoral muscles. He can't help but tease Levi's overly stimulated nipples and laughs when he hears the older man hiss. “You know, I googled L.E.M.Z. Labs before coming in to see you.”

“And?”

“Their latest report states that their current CEO one Levi Ackerman, nice photo of you by the way, makes $16.5 million annually.”

“That should just about cover your first semester of college,” Levi jest.

“You do realize I have no idea how much that really is, right? Oh, I understand the figures, of course, but until I actually spend that amount of money or at least see the type of things that kind of money can buy, it's like saying you have a really nice salary,” Eren admits.

“Yes, I have a really nice salary,” Levi agrees.

“I also read that the company netted 4.2 billion dollars last year.”

“That sounds about right. Our stock has split several times since I took over and our products are in high demand. As the baby boomer population of this country ages, that will only increase. It will reach its peak just about the time I plan to step down.”

“So you'll leave just as the wave starts to fall, huh,” Eren asks sceptically.

“Not if life expectancy continues to increase. The longer people live, the longer they'll need supportive devices. I know lots of companies use 'planned obsolesces'. We don't. When we make a heart valve it's guaranteed for the life of our patient plus fifty years. Should it ever fail, our client dies. People can't continue using our products if they're dead. I personally find 'planned obsolesces' to be repulsive,” Levi admits. “Every company should make a product that last several generations. Planning for your customers to have to buy the replacement just because they can't buy the parts for their current equipment is repugnant. Basically, that's like calling your clients 'suckers' for buying your products in the first place.”

“I see why you're such a successful CEO. I'm certain you demand these high standards in every department.”

“Exactly, but this isn't really pillow talk, Eren. Wouldn't you rather talk about something else?”

“Not really. My father was a doctor and we used to discuss all kinds of medical equipment before he disappeared.”

“Wait, your father is Dr. Jaeger? Is his first name Grisha by chance?”

“I think that's right. I haven't heard it in years though, why,” Eren asks.

“Eren, I think your father's working at one of our facilities in Germany. Dr. Grisha Jaeger, Hanji, and I have a conference call at least once a month.” Eren pulls away from Levi's chest. Levi sits up feeling extremely uncomfortable now that he knows who the kid's dad is. Levi rubs his hand over his face. “Shit. Eren, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean, Jaeger is a fairly common name in Germany. It means 'hunter'.”

“Then Grisha is probably fairly common first name,” Eren adds hopefully. 

“Shit, what have I done,” Levi mutters more to himself than Eren.

“Hey, I still want to be with you...”

“That's not what I meant although now that you mention it,” Levi says as he quickly gets out of bed. “I need a shower,” he says feeling sick to his stomach and not wanting to admit that to Eren. He makes it to the bathroom and just manages to get the water going to hide the sound before he pukes in the toilet. “Fuck,” he says softly as he steps into the stall. He leans against the tiles trying to get his barrings. 

Yes, Levi's an excellent CEO but how is he going to admit to Eren that he's the one who ruined the kid's life several years ago by forcing his father to work at their facility in Germany? He's the one that forced a new widower to choose between his family and his career. It doesn't help matters that Levi also threatened to have the man's license revoked when he showed signs of hesitation. Fuck, why didn't the asshole take his kids with him? Levi's stomach lurches as he realizes he's the reason for that too. “You'll be gone a couple of weeks. Three months tops,” he had told Dr. Jaeger. That was six years and counting. Fuck!


	7. Grisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a complicated chapter in which Levi finds out more than he bargained for, Eren is reunited (through a satellite conference call) with his father and sister, and kinky sexual behavior is described in great detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Before continuing with this story, there is an important SUICIDE NOTE from a transgender teen: Leelah Alcorn. To view it and the story behind it click on the links below. Her death is a tragedy as was her treatment in life by her parents. Loneliness and self-loathing killed this incredible young woman. Help us put an end to such ignorance by signing the petition in the last link. Thank you.***
> 
> Actual SUICIDE note from Leelah Alcorn: http://lazerprincess.tumblr.com/post/106447705738/suicide-note
> 
> News article 1descibing her death: http://www.cincinnati.com/story/news/2014/12/30/transgender-teen-death-needs-mean-something/21044407/
> 
> News article 2 describing her death: http://www.usatoday.com/story/news/nation-now/2014/12/30/transgender-teen-death-means-something/21059923/
> 
> **The following link is a petition to Enact Leelah's Law to Ban Transgender Conversion Therapy**
> 
> "Leelah's Law" Petition: https://www.change.org/p/barack-obama-harry-reid-nancy-pelosi-president-of-the-united-states-enact-leelah-s-law-to-ban-transgender-conversion-therapy

Grisha:

Eren is still listening from the other side of the bathroom door when he hears Levi vomit a second time. He knows Levi is fastidious about cleanliness and the cum was still drying on his own abdomen but the timing is a bit too much of a coincidence for Eren's liking. Finding out that Levi knows Eren's father also doesn't fit with him bolting so readily. Having sex with a minor, also doesn't fit but guilt...ah, now that does fit. What would Levi have to feel so god-awful guilty about that would cause a seasoned CEO to race to his bathroom and vomit...twice?

Grisha's exodus to Germany and the subsequent dismantling of the man's family. Now that is something that might affect the man especially if he has strong feelings for the guy's son. Levi did admit to being in charge of L.E.M.Z. Labs for the past twenty plus years and Eren's mother died less than eight years ago. By that logic, any decision to outsource Grisha to Germany would have included Levi's John Hancock. Eren decides to shower in the smaller bathroom in his own bedroom in order to give himself some time to think. 

The only thing Eren is certain of is that he wants to find his sister. Fuck Grisha. He could have said 'no' but Mikasa she was just a kid herself when Grisha bolted. Eren wants to find her and he knows with Levi's kind of money, that shouldn't be too difficult. Plus if Levi truly feels responsible, Eren can exploit his guilt just a little bit. At least until he finally finds Mikasa. 

Once Eren is finished, he begins cooking the two of them something special. He isn't a great cook but his food is more than passable and he knows Levi likes the way he makes crepes. When Levi finally comes out of the bathroom, his dinner is waiting. 

“I was just about to call you,” Eren says with a smile.

“Eren, I...”

“Eat first. Crepes don't taste as good cold,” the teen states. Levi nods as he sits at the table. Once they are about half way through their meal, Eren says, “I'd like your help. I want to find my sister Mikasa. I haven't seen her in ages and I'm sure with your resources it shouldn't be too great of a problem.”

“Actually, if the Grisha we have employed in Germany is your father, I believe his daughter is living with him or at least in the same town,” Levi adds softly.

“What? Oh, my God, Levi, why didn't you tell me?”

“I...”

“Wait, how do you know that,” Eren asks.

“He lists his daughter as his emergency contact person,” Levi adds while pushing his plate away. With the guilt returning full force, he's clearly lost his appetite.

“If that's true then you've basically given me my family back,” Eren says in awe. “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me, Eren,” Levi states while looking miserable.

“Yes, you're a terrible person for bringing my family back together,” Eren says mocking him.

“Eren, it's the least I can do,” Levi says clearly weighing whether he should explain further. 

“Don't you like your dinner? I can make you something else if you want,” Eren says trying to move the conversation in another direction.

“They are very good. I'm just not as hungry as I thought,” Levi adds finally. “Eren, I really need to clarify something. I'm the reason...”

“Levi, whatever you're about to say, don't. I've got a lot of things to think about now and I really don't believe adding anything else will help me sleep right now. If you don't mind, I should probably sleep in my own bed. I'll probably toss and turn all night so I might not see you before you leave in the morning.” Eren takes their plates into the kitchen and returns a few minutes later. He leans down to kiss Levi on the cheek. “Get some rest. We'll talk more when you get home tomorrow night.”

Eren doesn't wait for a reply. He walks away leaving Levi with his thoughts. Levi returns to his own bedroom and immediately powers up his computer. Clicking on the employee files, he scrolls down until he finds the one for Dr. Grisha Jaeger. He pulls up the man's information. Yes, he does list a daughter as his emergency contact but her name isn't Mikasa. Levi breathes a sigh of relief. Perhaps Grisha is a more common name than he thought. Now at least, he'll be able to sleep.

* * *

On the drive home, Levi begins to wonder how he's going to break the news to Eren. He arrives and finds that the teen's gone overboard cooking up all of Levi's favorite foods. After dinner, Eren insists on the two of them going to Levi's bedroom for desert. Levi knows he still needs to tell Eren the truth so after the first few kisses he says, “Eren, I looked into Grisha's file. His daughter is his emergency contact person but her name isn't Mikasa. I'm sorry to get your hopes up like that. I will instruct Mike to hire a private investigator to find your sister tomorrow.”

Eren nods then kisses Levi again. 

“Hey, it's okay if you don't want to do this,” Levi states.

“No. I insist,” Eren adds while taking the initiative.

They continue kissing and touching then Levi begins to wonder why the kid isn't more upset. “Honestly Eren, we don't have to do this now.”

“Shh,” Eren whispers as he kisses his way down Levi's torso. He begins fondling Levi's genitals. Levi realizes he's more upset about the news than Eren. 

Once they're finished for the night, Levi says, “You're amazing! You handled the disappointment much better than I did. The street didn't teach you how to handle that. That strength comes from within.”

“Oh, I'm not that amazing,” Eren replies. “I just wanted to make love to you before you decide I'm to young or some shit.”

“What? Why would I do that,” Levi asks while rising to change his soiled sheets.

“Because your Grisha is my father, his daughter is my sister, and Hanji shouldn't be fired for telling me what she read in your employee file.”

Levi turns quickly asking, “What are you talking about?”

“I called Dr. Zoe and asked her to look up an employee by the name of Dr. Grisha Jaeger. I told her he's a relative of mine that you were going to get me the address and phone number for but forgot. I asked if his daughter's name is Mikasa. She told me that it is Carla and once I knew, well, I knew you'd feel guilty for sending my family away to Germany. Carla is my mother's name and it's Mikasa's middle name. You've found my family, Levi, but I'm fairly certain they wouldn't have been lost in the first place if you hadn't been such a 'good' CEO.”

Levi's eyes are glued to Eren's face. Yes, Grisha's contact listed his daughter as Carla M. Jaeger. 

“Now you're going to say how sorry you are and whatever but I'm fine with it. You did whatever had to be done to help your business. Plus I got to meet you and we both had fun while you were still mostly guilt free. You'll offer to reunite us, give me cash to cover pain and suffering, or mental anguish then send me off but I don't want that,” Eren states. “I want this,” he motions between them, “I want to stay with you, be with you. I don't want a father who abandoned me over six years ago. I want the lover I have so much in common with to need me and want to continue being with me.”

“Eren,” Levi begins.

But Eren interrupts him saying, “Stop. Before you say anything ask yourself. Will you truly be happy once I'm gone?”

It takes Levi several minutes to answer then he says, “No, of course not.” It takes a few more minutes for him to say, “But you're only fifteen, Eren, and Grisha's still your father. It's up to him whether you stay in the states or not.”

“I turned sixteen several weeks ago,” Eren replies.

“You're sixteen? Why didn't you say anything? Wait, that doesn't matter right now. You're still not eighteen and that's what does matter.”

“I'm not a little kid, Levi. I don't expect presents and I do expect my father to acknowledge the fact that I haven't even needed him for the last six years. I managed to survive on my own when I was too young to be alone. If I don't want to leave now, he should respect that.”

“Eren,” Levi looks at him then continues saying, “I admit I shouldn't have robbed Grisha of his son and you of your childhood. If I were in his shoes, I don't believe I'd let you go so easily”

“Then I don't need him. He doesn't have to know you've found me,” Eren states firmly. 

“I can't do that to him! He must think your dead. And what about your sister? If we don't tell him, she'll never see her brother again. If we tell only her, then she'll be living a lie every time he brings up the subject of your disappearance.”

“Are you trying to pick a fight with me just to ease your conscious,” Eren asks as he crosses his arms over his chest in defiance.

“No, of course not,” Levi states in his own defense.

“Well, I'm going to leave before this turns in to a real argument. Don't even think that I'm giving up on us that easily. I love you and I'm not about to let that go quietly, Mr. Ackerman. You promised you'd marry me some day and I'm going to keep you to your word!”

“Eren, really? Do you still think we'll get married someday,” Levi asks.

Eren gives him a bitter look saying, “You'd better marry me, old man, or I'll sue you for breach of promise!”

Levi doesn't look the least bit intimidated. He watches as Eren's naked backside retreats from view. Damn, that kid's got a great ass. Levi rolls over on to his stomach clutching the pillow Eren used to his nose. He can't get enough of the brat's smell. It's an intoxicating aphrodisiac. 

Levi can't let Grisha go on believing his son is missing or dead not when one phone call can change all that. It takes several days for Eren to agree to tell Grisha but he insists on being in on the discussion.

* * *

About a week later, Levi sets up a video conference call with Dr. Jaeger and his daughter. “...yes, she's right here.”

“Then pan out so I can see both of you,” Levi insists. Eren is off camera watching as his family comes into the frame. Levi hears a small gasp as he realizes the emotions Eren's trying to swallow. “There's someone I'd like to introduce you to,” Levi states. “He's my new assistant/intern.” Levi pans his own camera out to include Eren in the frame. 

Grisha is shocked to see how much his son has changed but Mikasa jumps up from her seat saying, “Eren...oh, kleiner Bruder, they found you.” They watch as her eyes brim with tears.

“How?” is all Grisha asks.

“Hey, dad...Miki,” Eren says with mixed emotions. Mikasa immediately slips into fluent German.

“I'm sorry, Miki,” Eren says after about a minute, “but I haven't spoken German in over six years. I have no idea what you're saying.”

“Of course, I'm sorry,” Mikasa adds firmly. “I asked where they found you.”

“Oh, the usual. I was living on the street, eating out of garbage cans when this kid three years my junior heard some guy offer me money, if I'd let him fondle me. The boy grabbed a baseball bat and told the creep to back off. Unfortunately, we the both wound up working in a brothel...”

Just then Levi clears his throat. Eren glances at the CEO then at the screen. His father's face is seething with rage and his sister's is streaming with tears. 

“Sorry guys, bad pun. I was living in a flop-house in Trost. You know. The one run by those nuns. They took good care of us, but worked us hard for our keep,” Eren says smoothly.

“Eren, that wasn't funny,” Grisha states firmly. 

“It certainly wasn't,” Mikasa adds bitterly, “I came back to find you once a year every year after I turned eighteen. I searched for nearly two weeks each time. I went to all the usual places where we used to hang out, but you were never there. I never thought to look in Trost.” 

“That's okay, Miki. I avoided the places we used to hang out,” Eren admits. “Too many memories of happier times. It was too depressing. How did you wind up in Germany?”

“Dad sent for me when I couldn't find you the first time...”

“Eren,” Levi interrupts muting the call, “I thought you said Mikasa ran away. It was you, wasn't it? You left and they didn't have a clue where you ran off to.”

Eren nods slightly. “I tried to find my father. I went to all the hospitals and clinics I could hitchhike to but no one knew what happened to him.” Levi unmutes the connection again and Eren says, “I'm sorry, Miki. I know you were worried about me.” 

Grisha leans up to the screen saying, “I want you on the next flight out...”

“No.” The finality of Eren's reply is like a slap to his father's face.

“What? Why not,” Grisha asks hotly.

“Levi and I...” Levi gives Eren a quick look, “are working on a project together. He's taken me under his wing and I'm doing something really important for the first time in years.”

“What type of project,” Mikasa asks. 

“I have an idea for a new type of speculum. One that's not like a middle-evil torture device. It allows for greater comfort plus more visibility for procedures to be done right through the opening.”

“A speculum...oh, of course,” Mikasa adds suddenly remembering their grandmother dying from cervical cancer. “Grammy was a tough old bird but she sure hated those things.”

“Yes, she sure was and did,” Eren agrees. “Miki, I am sorry I won't be seeing you any time soon but this could save thousands of lives.”

“It's okay, Eren. I have a few vacation days saved up. Now that we know how to find you, I'll fly over to see you in about a month or two. June's a beautiful month in Trost.”

“Um, honestly, I'm not living in Trost right now,” Eren says as he begins to fidget for the first time. 

“I've invited Eren to stay at my place until he's reunited with the two of you,” Levi cuts in. “It just makes it easier for us to work on his project. The device is quite revolutionary, Grisha. You have a brilliant son.”

“I look forward to seeing the working prototype once it's ready,” Dr. Jaeger states. “I've missed you, Eren.”

“I know,” the teen adds humbly, “I've missed both of you too.”

Once the call is disconnected, Eren's shoulders start to tremble. He closes his eyes as a tear silently traces the curve of his cheek. A moment later, a warm hand caresses Eren's back as Levi asks, “Are you okay, kid?” 

Eren shakes his head 'no' so Levi draws him in to a warm embrace.

“Your idea sounds interesting. Too bad we're not really working on a prototype.”

“We could,” Eren adds softly. “I've been drawing again. I think I've worked out most of the bugs.”

“You mean you've really developed a new type of speculum? One that's not horribly designed?”

“Yes. We'll call it the Albert after my grandad. He was quite a lady's man in his younger years. I'm sure he'd enjoy being inserted inside so many women.”

“Don't you think your grandmother would object,” Levi asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

“No. She was realistic. She would actually enjoy his smug look if they knew.”

Levi laughs at that thought. “Show me your sketches when we get home.”

“Sure.”

* * *

Once they arrive back at Levi's house, Eren quickly traps him up against the door and kisses him hungrily. When they break apart, Levi asks, “What was that for?”

“I saw the look my father gave you when you said that I was living with you. He knows you're gay, doesn't he?”

“Possibly,” Levi replies.

“He also knows you like your conquest young, am I right,” Eren asks.

“I think that's true of most gay men unless they're looking for a 'sugar daddy' or 'father figure'.”

“Yes, I suppose that's true,” Eren adds as he kisses Levi's neck. Eren begins unbuttoning Levi's coat for him. He slips his hands beneath the material and pulls Levi tightly against himself. “I want to fuck you from the back,” Eren states as he kisses Levi's jugular. “You don't happened to have a set of handcuffs, do you?”

“You want me to handcuff you,” Levi asks.

“No,” Eren replies as he nips Levi's neck. “I want to handcuff you.” This causes the older man to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“So you're into kinky shit?”

“After the life I've lived the last couple of years...yes. But I do like to dominate,” Eren states casually.

Just hearing Eren say the words sends a wave of heat through Levi's groin. Levi removes his coat and says, “Come.” Eren follows the older man up to the atrium. It's a very lush garden complete with a waterfall, a pool, and a hot tub. At the far end of the room is a retractable wall. Levi unlocks the main door then pushes the sections aside to reveal what he calls his wall of persuasion. There are handcuffs, whips, chains, all manner of disciplinary paraphernalia. Eren is momentarily stunned, then he smiles.

Levi says, “I'm not usually on the receiving end but for you, I'll make an exception. Think of it as a late birthday present.”

“This is a little more than I expected,” Eren admits. “Would you mind if I go for a swim first?”

“Not at all. Towels are in the bathroom in the far corner and swim trunks are in the closet behind the waterfall. You should find your size in there,” he adds with a hint of a smile.

“How often do you bring guest up here,” Eren asks when he sees the selection of sizes available. He even find a set of bikinis. Holding one up he asks, “Are you bisexual?”

“What? Oh, no, not really. When I worked as a pro, I did have a few female clients as regulars but those suits are for guest like Hanji or Erwin's wife Maria. They love it when I entertain. We nearly always wind up in here.” Levi pushes a button near the fountain that retracts the blinds to reveal the night's sky. “In the summer, I can open the levers up to let the salty sea breeze in.”

Eren has already changed and takes a towel with him to the pool. “Were you going to join me?” 

“In a minute. I need to check something first.” Levi returns a few minutes later carrying a nice bottle of wine. “If you'd rather have something else, there's a complete bar behind the false panel near the bathroom. It's stocked with both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks.”

Smiling Eren asks, “Why have you never shown me this section of your house before?”

“Well, I wasn't sure how long you'd want to stay and this is kind of my private oasis. Very few people ever make it passed the elevator,” Levi replies.

“And now?”

“You said you wanted to use handcuffs and I don't want to get blood on my bed sheets,” he adds while eying the wall of persuasion.

“Blood,” Eren questions then Levi removes his jacket and shirt. Eren realizes for the first time that the tattoo Levi has on his back is hiding a series of scars. Some very old, from a very unpleasant childhood, Eren reasons yet some of the scars are much more recent. The freshest only a few weeks older than when Eren first moved in. Levi had never showed his unclothed back to him for very long so Eren hadn't really noticed before. 

“Eren, I'll be at your mercy once we get started. I don't put myself in that position very often. I don't especially like to bleed but I di know it's all too easy to get carried away. I do enjoy the cock ring with the weights but a pound is my limit. Any more and I'll probably hemorrhage so keep your cell phone handy.”

“A pound? Holy shit, Levi, your balls must be made of steel,” Eren gasps.

“Seven ounces is a much more pleasant experience,” Levi admits. “I know it's kinky but I like being strung up with the weighted cock ring and being sucked, fucked, spanked. Having a partner I trust enough to do what I like and not abuse their power isn't something I meet very often. After your swim, I'll put myself in your hands and we'll see how it goes.”

Eren nods then does a cannon ball into the pool. Levi continues removing his clothes and enters the water butt naked. Eren is too busy swimming, at first, to notice but when Levi floats by him, on his back, Eren gets the full picture very quickly. Eren swims over placing his head between Levi's thighs as he surfaces. He presses down on Levi's legs to right the man so they're facing one another. They begin to kiss and soon they are intertwined.

“Come on, Levi. I want to spank that wet bottom of yours,” Eren growls seductively beside his lover's ear.

Levi dries everything but his ass then he heads for the wall. He stands beneath the bar with the chains and asks, “Since you wish to spank me, you want me facing the wall, right?”

“No, face outward. I'd like to see you spread eagle with that weight on your testicles.”

“The one I have goes around both, that way my erection lasts until you release it.”

He sees Eren's eyes light up at the thought. Levi goes over the proper way to position the device then grabs hold of the chains to await Eren's lock in. Eren also has Levi spread his legs and locks in the older man's ankles. 

“Dog collars are in the first drawer,” Levi states. This drawer also holds the lube, condoms, and gag-balls. Levi really hates the gag-balls and hopes Eren won't use one on him but he doesn't wish to stifle the kid's creativity (or possibly ignite his sadistic side).

Eren opens the drawer, but doesn't grab anything out of it just yet. Instead, he takes a whip off the wall and uses it on Levi's ass. The sting is intense but Levi's felt worse. Just the one hit does cause Levi to get a semi. Eren runs his hand over Levi's dick saying, “You liked that more than you let on.”

Levi watches silently while Eren readjusts the weight. Eren walks behind him smacking his ass again. Levi grips the chains more tightly this time but his dick betrays his arousal. Eren sits down in front of Levi and begins stroking him again. 

“I think I'd rather suck you than whip you,” Eren states. He begins to mouth Levi's organ in earnest and watches as his balls go from red to purple. His cock elongates to its full length then begins to turn purple also. Eren sees how much Levi's truly at his mercy. He could rupture a blood vessel or something should Eren refuse to release the blood flow in time. 

Eren also realizes how much he enjoys seeing Levi like this...totally at his mercy. Eren finds a lever on the side of the apparatus that unhinges the frame so the entire thing can be rotated. Another lever causes Levi to be pulled forward while his ass remains stationary. 

While caressing Levi's behind, Eren says, “I want to fuck you hard. Really hard. He walks over to the drawer again and gets a bottle of lube and a box of condoms then comes back. He primes Levi briefly and almost immediately begins to finger-fuck him. He grabs hold of Levi's hips and says in a low voice, “I want to hear you, Levi. Scream for me.”

Eren whacks Levi's ass with a riding crop this time. The stiffer leather leaves a nice welt and Levi does make a gasping sound. 

“Louder, Levi. Say my name,” Eren demands.

“Eren, I know power can go...”

Eren smacks his ass again saying, “No talking, slave. Say what I want to hear.”

“Eren...”

“Louder!”

“Eren, please...I think you've had...”

“Scream for me or I'll put a fucking gag in your mouth, understand?”

Levi nods.

“I can't hear you!”

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Eren.”

“'Yes, sir' is the correct answer,” Eren adds with another swat. That one is nearly hard enough to draw blood.

“Yes, sir!”

Eren then shoves his primed piece deep inside Levi's unsuspecting hole. Levi grips the chains again.

“Come on, slave. Give me what I want to hear.”

“Eren, fuck me. Harder, faster. Please, I need it,” Levi shouts loudly.

“Good. Keep it up, slave.”

It takes a few more welts before Levi is screaming to Eren's expectations. He rams him repeatedly, mercilessly, humiliating Levi over and over again until Eren cums. He reaches around Levi's side and pulls the strap keeping his erection straggled and balls weighted. Levi instantly cums once his cock's free to do so. 

Eren unlocks the hand and ankle cuffs, freeing Levi completely.

“You expected me to either go easy on you since I told you I love you or torture you because you believe you deserve it for destroying my family,” Eren states softly. “I know you didn't expect what I gave you. Ii scared you a little when I wasn't going easy on you,” he continues, “I also noticed you used the real handcuffs not the fake ones that have release buttons built in. You truly wanted to trust me but if I went easy you, you may have chocked it up to being my first time and still not trust me.” Eren looks directly into Levi's eyes. “And yes, I do remember what you told me about my being your beneficiary and yes, I do know enough people just shady enough to help get rid of a body quickly but no, that's not all I'm after, Levi, and I hope you're starting to realize that now too.”

Levi rubs his wrist as he listens to Eren's words. “Damn, you're so fucking perfect.”

“I know. We're two halves of the same fucked up person,” Eren replies. “And no, I don't blame you for my father's departure. I blame him. Personally, I should thank him someday.”

Levi brows furrow at that. “Why?”

“If he had stood up to you, taken me with him, or even just moved us away from you, the two of us never would have met. I love you, Levi,” Eren adds with a chaste kiss.

Levi's lips twitch. Yes, for the first time he's really starting to believe the kid.


	8. Jean and Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco provide a little more back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update.
> 
> Next chapter in a few minutes.

Chapter 8: Jean and Marco

* I want to have your hot tongue tight against my clit and your long, slender fingers probing at my slit. *

“What are you listening to,” Marco asks.

“Not sure but it sounds good,” Jean answers. “Have you ever been with a woman before, Marco?”

“Sure. I was young and she was eager. We fooled around and when I came, she was so freaked out she ran home and told her father. He came to my house, spoke with my dad, and you know what my father said to him?”

“No, what he say,” Jean asks.

“'Good for him.' My father laughed for an hour thinking about Ilsa's dad's horrified face. Naturally, I didn't get in trouble but it did make me think. I decided that there was at least one gender that wouldn't 'freak out' when touched by a little cum.”

“That's why you're gay?”

“No, that's why I prefer men. I have nothing against women. I date whoever I like and if that person wants sex and I'm willing, I think 'what the hell' and go for it.”

“I'm glad she freaked out,” Jean states while reaching for Marco's hand. “I really like fucking you.”

“You are the best I've ever had,” Marco admits. “I've thanked Eren many times for introducing us.”

“Marco, I told you Eren and I met at work but I lied about the job I was doing back then. We were both...”

“Jean, you don't have to say another word. I don't care about your past only our future.”

“Okay,” Jean agrees. “I love you.”

“I know. I can feel it in your kisses,” Marco states with a hint of a blush. 

“Come here,” Jean says while pulling him in tight against him. “It's great Hanji hired us both as her interns. That's the best way to get a foot in the door with L.E.M.Z. Labs. They only hire people they like and it's next to impossible to get them to like you unless they already know you.”

“Do you think Eren and Levi are...um, you know, intimate,” Marco asks. “I mean, you did say they aren't really relatives.”

“Intimate? Sure,” Jean replies. “Levi may be the CEO of a big international company but he likes a tight ass just like the next gay man.”

“You sound like you've had personal experience,” Marco laughs. Jean just looks into his lover's eyes. “Wait, have you? Been with Levi, I mean.”

Jean looks into his lover's eyes saying, “Yes. Does that bother you?”

Marco thinks about that for a moment. “He is good looking,” he admits finally. “And he's got the best looking ass I've ever seen in dress pants.”

“Better than mine?” Jean asks with a flare of jealousy.

“You tell me. You've seen it up close and personal.”

“Yes, he does have a great ass,” Jean admits. “And a long dick. He knows just how to hit a prostate.”

“Then Eren's one lucky bastard,” Marco chimes. “Is Levi better at fucking than I am?”

“Marco, I love you. That makes everything we do together so much better.”


	9. Little Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets Eren a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have someone that irritates me with this question every single day. We already have pets so this solution won't work for us. Ugh!
> 
> PS: She's 5'7, has long dark brown hair, and green eyes. Can anyone say, 'FemEren'? LOL.

Levi's Point of View.

I'm sitting in my atrium, trying to meditate when I hear Eren's clompy big feet exit the lift. How can someone make so much noise in bare feet? He sits beside me and waits to be acknowledged. I ignore him so he lets out a little sigh and asks, “What 'cha doing?”

Here we go again. Every day, several times a day, he finds me where ever I'm sitting and asks that same annoying question: What 'cha doing? even though it's easy to see what I'm doing...ugh! It is so annoying. Why does he need to have my constant attention whenever he's in the room? Why does he insist on being the center of attention?

“I was meditating before someone decided to interrupt me,” I snap.

“Oh, um, can we talk,” Eren asks. 

And now comes the part where I give him my full attention and he just stares back at me, quietly for several minutes until I start the conversation. This time, I'm not falling for it. Instead, I turn to face him saying, “Sure,” then I sit quietly, patiently waiting.

And waiting...

And waiting...

Finally after about fifteen minutes of this I say, “You know, Eren, when a person says they want to talk, they usually use words to do so.”

“Um, actually I just wanted you to pay attention to me.”

“Why?”

“Why,” Eren asks while tilting his head to the side like he doesn't understand the question.

“Yes, why do you want me to pay attention to you again. It's not like we're ever apart from each other for more than a few hours. I see you morning, noon, night, and we sleep next to each other over night so why do you need my every waking moment to be focused on you?”

He shrugs his shoulders. Seriously, I'm thinking of revising my 'no pets' policy just so he'll leave me alone for more than five minutes. 

“If we get a pet, will you take care of it, Eren?”

“A pet...you mean like a dog?” he asks enthusiastically.

“I am thinking more along the lines of a cat. You have to walk a dog...regularly and bathe them and love on them. Cats are a bit more independent.”

“And snooty,” Eren quips. “Let's get a dog. What kind would you like?”

“A poodle,” I say without even really thinking about it.

“A poodle,” he repeats with such distaste that it's comical.

“You don't like poodles,” I ask wondering why anyone wouldn't like them.

“They're even more snooty than cats,” he says flatly. “Why would you want one of those?”

“They are loyal, they are the only breed of dog that has hair instead of fur so they're less likely to cause an allergic reaction, they come in a multitude of sizes, and they're beautiful,” I tell him.

“And snooty.”

I roll my eyes. “Okay, what kind of dog do you want?”

“A Collie,” he says quickly. “They're very friendly.”

“A big dog takes a big shit,” I add. “Since you'll be the one in charge of scooping, I might see my way to getting you one.”

“I don't want to be the pooper scooper,” Eren adds seriously.

“Then a cat it is. We'll go to the shelter this weekend,” I say with a finality that should stave off any further discussion. 

Me and my dumb ideas. We went to the shelter and never even make it to the cat section. Instead, Eren sees a yappy mongrel cowering in the corner of it's pen and he falls in love. The adoption papers list an entire array of bad habits: digging into sofa cushions, trying to bite everyone that tries to pet it, peeing on white carpet (just white carpet, go figure) and the granddaddy of them all: barking every time it hears a loud noise.

“Eren, I don't think this will be a good fit for us (my entire downstairs is carpeted in white carpet).”

“He just needs a little love, Levi. I promise, after a few weeks of training, he'll be good as gold.”

“Um, Eren, she's a female.”

He lifts her up and the poor thing pisses all over his shirt since she's so afraid. “It's okay, Lady,” Eren says while pulling her to his chest. “You don't have to be scared. We'll take good care of you.”

Yes, I caught the 'we' in that sentence. 

After three weeks, I have to have the downstairs carpeting pulled up plus the floors sanded, stained, and sealed. Week four, I am already starting to walk her before I leave for work and when I get home. Week five, she starts to jump into bed with us and squeeze in between Eren and I. Several times, Eren winds up on the floor so he moves back into his old room again. Week six, he is starting to really resent Little Lady since she follows me everywhere but refuses to even let Eren pet her without protest.

Week seven is the fight. Oh, it is almost comical. I came home to find a sofa cushion ruined, dog food spilt all over the kitchen floor, and Little Lady locked in the broom closet.

“Eren, what the fuck,” I ask hotly knowing that his treatment of her had better have a good explanation.

“I can't take it any longer, Levi,” he shouts while storming into the living room. “Either she goes or I do!”

“What?”

“That dog you forced on me,” he says.

“I forced...”

“Yes. I wanted a cat but no, you had to insist on a dog. She hates me and I feel the same way about her.” Since Eren's shouting, Lady starts barking. 

“What?!”

“I've had it with her bad manners and surly temper. So choose. Does she stay or do I?”

Seriously, is Eren forcing an ultimatum on me? I sit on the sofa and Little Lady immediately jumps up next to me. She lays her chin on my thigh and gazes up at me with those sad, brown eyes of hers. “Eren,” I say softly after a few minutes pause, “where will you go?”

The look he shoots me then her is so comedic, I have to struggle not to laugh. It's clear he hasn't thought this through. Suddenly, he kneels on the floor beside my legs and sets his chin on my other thigh. He looks up at me the same way she is. Tears start to form in his eyes. He looks at Lady who licks his face. After about ten minutes Eren relents by saying, “I suppose we could give it a couple more weeks.”

“Good. Now that that's settled, I need to take her for a walk. Why don't you come with us?” I offer.

“Okay,” he says softly.

It is a good walk. We have fun throwing her ball around and Eren forgets all about the argument and his dispute with Lady until, that is, we get back to the house which is still a mess.

“I'll get the broom,” Eren says apologetically. That night both him and Lady sleep in my bed. She even makes a little room for him by sleeping closer to our feet. Eren crawls a little closer to me and gives me a kiss. “You really wouldn't have chosen her over me though, right?”

“Let's hope we never have to find that out,” I say as I stroke his hair from his eyes.

“Agreed,” Eren says as he places his arm over my waist. “Good night, Levi...Little Lady.”

* * *

Before buying a new sofa, Levi enrolls Little Lady in an obedience class. He and Eren both attend these classes together so they each learn the proper way to get Lady to respond to them independently. She learns quickly as does Eren. He realizes there are many things that he's been doing to undermine Levi's attempts to break her of her wrong behavior.

“You're a natural,” the instructor praises Levi. “You must have natural leadership skills.”

“He should,” Eren says quickly. “He's the CEO of a major international corporation.”

The trainer does a double take figuring Levi to be only in his mid-twenties. “Impressive.”

“I'm older than I appear,” he adds flatly. “Are we done here?”

“Sure and remember next Sunday's class is canceled. I'll see you in two weeks,” the instructor states.

Levi takes out his cell phone and quickly makes a note to himself so he doesn't forget. With a nod, he and Eren take Little Lady and leave. Levi's phone chimes and it's a reminder of Eren's presentation on Monday. Just then Eren's cell phone rings. He notes the caller ID and says, “Hey, Marco, what's up?”

“Eren, I hate to bother you but may I speak to Levi for a minute?”

“Sure, hang on,” Eren hands the phone over saying, “It's Marco. He needs to speak with you.”

“Hello Marco, how may I help you,” Levi asks curious that Eren's friend wants to speak with him not Eren.

“Levi, Hanji decided she needed to 'off' one of her interns. Her words not mine and Jean volunteered which was nice but now he's driving me crazy with his worrying about finding a new job. Do you have any other openings or odd jobs you could hire him for?”

“Actually, Eren and I will be busy all this coming week and we need someone to watch Little Lady for us. Jean can stay at our place if your landlord doesn't allow pets.”

“Really? That sounds great! Um...how much does it pay,” Marco asks.

“I'll give him the same pay that Hanji was giving him. Just have Jean at our place by seven in the morning. Yes, tomorrow morning. Okay,” Levi adds while handing Eren his phone back.

“...alright, Marco. We'll see you both tomorrow,” Eren states before hanging up.

“You're friend Jean is something else,” Levi states. “When Hanji said she needed to 'off' an intern, I know she was referring to a woman named Ymir. She told me she's been wanting to can the woman for several weeks now but then Jean volunteered to the 'offing' so now he's out of a job and Hanji has to come up with another idea to deal with her lack luster subordinate.”

“Jean gave up his job just so no one else was canned,” Eren asks.

“Yes. I suppose he thought it was Marco's head on the chopping block since Marco and Hanji got into a disagreement a few days ago. Actually, Hanji said Marco's a keeper since no one has stood up to her or questioned her methods in ages. I've already agreed to her request for funds to hire both Jean and Marco as full time employees,” Levi adds. “But for this week, we need a dog walker so this will help all of us out of a jam.”

“So you know Hanji will be hiring Jean back anyway,” Eren reasons. 

“Yes. Here you drive,” Levi adds while throwing Eren his keys. “You need the practice and I need to text Hanji not to usurper our dog-walker.”

BOSS: Hanji, hold off on hiring Jean back until next week. 

GLASSES: Okay, should I ask why?

BOSS: No, but I'll tell you anyway. I have a job for him this week.

GLASSES: Not a problem, boss. Take care:)

Once Levi puts his phone away, Lady whimpers. “Sorry, kiddo, but Eren's driving. You need to stay buckled in your doggy-belt.”

“Hey, I'm a good driver,” Eren states as he runs a yellow light. A moment later, he's slamming on the breaks. 

The car pulls to the left a little and Levi realizes the car may need an alignment. It's time for a routine maintenance check anyway so he dials his mechanic. “Hello, it's Levi Ackerman. Yes, a possible alignment plus oil change, synthetic & a FRAM filter. No, not this time. Sure, that's fine. Okay, good-bye.” Levi makes a note to himself to take the car in on Saturday at 9:30 am. 

(It's thanks to Mike Zacharias, ESQ, that Eren has a social security card and birth certificate. With those, Eren was able to get his temporary license permit plus the lawyer was able to locate Eren's school records to get the transcript he needs to be accepted into a GED prep course through Rose College's on-line site. )

“How often do you get the oil changed,” Eren asks.

“Since I run synthetic about once a year,” Levi states.

“I thought synthetic last longer,” Eren states.

“It does. With how much I drive, a normal oil change would be 3 to 4 times a year. Fifty bucks now saves me twenty bucks later. I have been thinking about trading this car in on a new car, though 'cause I've really been racking up a lot of miles lately.”

“But it looks brand new,” Eren protests.

“I've put nearly thirty-five thousand miles on it already this year, Eren. That's excessive for any car,” Levi admits.

“I'll make you a deal. If I get my driver's license, you buy yourself something new and I'll take your junker off your hands.”

“You really like this car,” Levi asks.

“It handles well, conforms to my ass, and even has seat warmers. I just wish it were a different color. Being dark grey makes it sort of hard to spot in a parking lot,” Eren adds.

Just then Levi gets an idea. “Okay. If you get your license, I'll see what type of car I'd like to get to replace this one.”

“You mean it?”

“Sure,” Levi adds as an incentive for Eren to keep moving toward his goals.

As it happens, Eren gets his license that Friday...the thirteenth. Levi spends the rest of Friday looking on-line for something to his liking. Saturday morning when he takes the car in for maintenance check, he also asks his mechanic to match the new color of paint to the photo he gives them. “...and pearl coat it,” he adds.

When the car is ready for pickup, Levi sees the color for the first time.

“Beautiful,” he states while whipping out his platinum Visa card.

When Levi gets home he hands Eren the keys saying, “It's yours now. Take good care of her.”

When Eren walks out to take his new car for a spin, he is awed by the new paint job. Levi has followed him outside. 

“They want you to return in a week for a final wax and buff. Until then, just try not to chip it,” Levi states.

Eren is impressed. He asks, “How did you get them to match my eye color so exact?”

“I gave them a photo of you. The one from the park,” Levi explains. 

“Good choice,” Eren states as he glides his hand along the hood.

“I doubt there are many Challenger's with that color of paint,” Levi adds. “You should be able to find it easily in a parking lot now.”

The setting sun shines right on the car enhancing the pearl sheen nicely. Eren smiles broadly saying, “This is one sweet ride. Thank you, Levi. I mean that.”

“You're welcome. Oh, you will have to drive me to the dealership tomorrow. I'll be picking up my new BMW,” Levi adds.

“You didn't want another Challenger,” Eren asks.

“It's a sweet ride but I used it more to get noticed. I don't need that now,” Levi assures him.

“You used her as a dick magnet,” Eren asks with a hint of a smile.

Levi laughs but doesn't deny it. Yes, he bought the Challenger to get men to notice him but now that he has Eren, he doesn't need that any longer. “Just don't you go doing that, okay? Yes, I realize it's a beautiful color and yes, when someone notices it's the same color as your eyes, they'll be intrigued, but I don't intend to share you, Eren. Flirt as much as you like, just always come home to me.”

Eren smiles at that thinking Levi wouldn't have picked Little Lady over him. Levi, however, knows that there was a termination order in Little Lady's file. Had he and Eren not adopted her when they did, the poor creature would have been put down just two days later. Sending her back would have been the equivalent of signing her death certificate.

* * *

“Eren, I need to ask this,” Levi says breathlessly as he dismounts his lover and throws the condom away. “Why did you bottom for me just now? Is it because of the car? Please, say no.”

“What,” Eren asks while shoving Levi away. “Is that what you think? I only bottom for you when you 'pay' me?”

“Well, it has been awhile,” Levi adds as he gazes into Eren's eyes.

“I love bottoming with you, Levi. I love the way you know just what you're doing. You're the one who's always pulling me on top of him, priming yourself before I'm even all the way in the bed. Shit, you're the one who always expects me to top. I was just never selfish enough to refuse you,” Eren adds while crossing his arms over his bare chest in irritation.

“Wait, you mean you'd like to bottom more often?” Levi adds with a hint of a smirk.

“Top or bottom, bottom or top makes no difference to me. I just want it to be with you, you arrogant jackass.”

Levi can't help himself. He begins laughing. “Sorry...sorry, Eren. Honest, I'm not laughing at you.”

“Yes you are!” Eren states shrewdly.

“Yes, I am but only because you're the only man I know who has the balls to call me an 'arrogant jackass' to my face,” Levi adds quickly. “Mike doesn't talk much. Erwin is too mannered. Hanji would but she's not a man. None of my subordinates would have the guts to say that to my face. Only you, Eren Jaeger, know me well enough to say something like that to my face and actually get away with it.”

“That's because I love you and a little bit because you love me,” Eren reasons, “Besides I've walked in your shoes. I know you better than any of them.”

“I knew it wasn't because of the car but I needed to ask anyway,” Levi admits.

“So you just wanted to piss me off,” Eren asks while glaring back at him.

“Sort of. I just wanted to know why you didn't want me to top. Now that I know it was my own eagerness to be with you that I was clearly inviting you to top on a constant bases, thus, creating the situation. Well, I'll work on that.”

“You better,” Eren states while grabbing hold of Levi's spent member, “'cause this tool is just the right length and width. It's a perfect fit.”

Levi leans in to kiss Eren then whispers, “Let's go to sleep.”

When they exit Eren's old bedroom, Little Lady is waiting patiently for them. “Come on, Lady. Time for bed,” Eren says and they watch as she scampers away to Levi's room. When they arrive, she's already made herself comfortable in her favorite spot.


	10. Closet Homosexuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren runs in to that same client whose tongue he bit and nose he broke. The man is 'happily' married to a woman. His family refuses to recognize being 'homosexual' as anything other than a sickness so he tries to 'fit in' with the norm, unsuccessfully I might add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasing others while denying who you really are is a farce. You will never enjoy life while trying to live up to someone else's standards. 
> 
> A person's family can make their life a living hell, so take precautions to protect yourself against their onslaught of hate!
> 
> Be careful and be well, dear readers:)
> 
> PS: Your family members should love you unconditionally. Good luck.

“Hey Levi, remember that guy from the night club whose nose I broke? Well, he's in your lobby sucking face with Petra,” Eren states.

“With Petra? This I got to see,” Levi says as he rounds his desk. Yes, there is a man with grayish blonde hair kissing Petra but Levi knows this man. “Eren, there must be some mistake. That's Oluo. Petra's husband.”

“So you think I'm delusional? It's the same guy, Levi. My former client. The one that tried to feel me up and get a freebie. I know that haggard look anywhere.”

Levi is intrigued. He didn't peg Oluo as a closet homosexual. “Mr. Ral...”

“Yes, sir,” Oluo says while pulling away from his wife and coming to immediate attention.

“Get your ass in here pronto!” Levi states with a flare of superiority. He motions for Eren to move out of sight.

“Yes, sir,” Oluo says.

“What did you do now,” Petra whispers.

“No idea.”

A moment later Oluo enters his boss' office. “Close the door.” Oluo does as he's told. “Take a seat.” Again, Oluo does as commanded.

Levi leans back on his desk. “Tell me, Mr. Ral, I've heard from a reliable source that you've been frequenting a brothel in Sina. Is this true?”

“No, sir. I swear. I've never been with any of the women there,” Oluo pleads in his own defense.

“I didn't say you were visiting the women, Mr. Ral,” Levi says in a very serious tone. Oluo's eyes grow two sizes wider. “Your wife is a very loyal employee of mine, Mr. Ral. I would be very disappointed if she were unhappy.”

“I swear on my life, sir, that I have never been to the brothel in Sina,” Oluo claims again.

With a very serious tone Levi states, “So you're saying my source is unreliable?”

“Yes, sir, I am.”

Levi crosses his arms over his chest and asks, “Would you stake your career on that?”

“Yes, sir,” Oluo states confidently. “Even my life.”

Levi motions for Eren to come stand beside him. For the first time, Oluo is privy to Levi's source. “Now, would you stake your career on that denial, Mr. Ral?”

Oluo looks from Eren to Levi then down at his own feet. “I...sir, I...no sir,” Oluo replies softly. “I can't help myself, sir. I love cock. My father's a retired minister, my family doesn't approve so I have to hide my lust behind a wall of lies.” Oluo looks up at Eren then back to Levi saying, “I beg you, sir, please don't tell Petra. She worships me. I would hate to see her hurt.”

“Eren, lock the door,” Levi says quietly.” Eren does what he's told then returns to stand before Oluo. “You love cock, huh? Plus you want to keep it secret?”

“Yes, sir. I'll do anything to keep my wife from knowing. Petra's a good woman and she's happy with things the way they are. Please, Mr. Ackerman, if there were another way, I'd take it in a heartbeat. I try to keep her safe. Using condoms and such but I love the taste of cum and the feel of a throbbing cock shooting its load on my face, my tongue,” Oluo shifts uncomfortably. Both Eren and Levi can tell that Oluo is aroused just talking about his fetish.

“Well, I wouldn't say no to a blow job. How about you, Eren?”

“I wouldn't mind watching,” Eren adds as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Okay, Oluo, suck me off,” Levi instructs.

“You, sir,” Oluo asks with such astonishment, like he's been offered the holy grail that Eren smiles a little.

“You like cock, I have a cock, what's the problem,” Levi asks.

“It will be an honor, Mr. Ackerman,” Oluo says as he falls to his knees beside the shorter man. Oluo looks up into Levi's eyes to see if he's serious. He seems so. Oluo glides his hand over Levi's bulge with great reverence. He then reaches for Levi's zipper. Carefully, he unzips Levi's pants, pulls down his clothing, and touches Levi's penis. He caresses the man's member with such gentleness. When Levi's cock responds, Oluo leans in to take him inside his mouth. Levi grabs hold of Oluo's wrists painfully and says, “I can't believe you are really going to do this. Get up,” Levi snaps.

Oluo actually looks disappointed. 

Levi re-zips his pants saying, “Stay away from Eren. Don't even fantasize about him, understand? Eren is off limits to you.” Rounding his desk to sit back down, Levi states, “If you truly love Petra, be smart and don't make public displays of your homosexual leanings like getting into bar fights with former lovers, dumb-ass!”

“Yes, sir,” Oluo says as he gets to his feet. “Sir, if you would like me to help you relax or service you from time to time, I'd enjoy the opportunity.”

Levi shakes his head saying, “I don't need your services, Mr. Ral.” He looks up at Eren then back at Oluo adding, “And neither does he.” Oluo is about to leave when Levi calls him back by saying, “The next time I ask you a question and you're not honest with me, I will fire your ass.”

“Understood, sir,” Oluo states finally.

“Fine, now get the hell out and don't be sucking face with your wife anywhere on the premises of L.E.M.Z. Labs. It's fucking unprofessional!”

Oluo leaves a moment later. Eren looks at Levi with a smile saying, “I appreciate you humiliating him for me. Thanks.”

“Did you see his face? He wasn't humiliated. He was eager to comply. He's probably been fantasizing about me since we first met,” Levi says as he shudders at the thought.

Eren laughs. “Yep, he'll probably fuck his wife extra hard tonight because of you. If she's in a good mood tomorrow, you'll know why.”

“Shut up, Jaeger, before you make me vomit.”

Eren laughs even harder at that.

* * *

The following morning Levi wakes earlier than usual. He brushes his teeth then jumps in the shower. A few minutes later, Eren joins him. He squirts some shampoo on his hands and begins washing Levi's hair for him.

Levi jumps a little. He was so focused on the meeting with one of his major Asian distributors that he hadn't even noticed Eren had joined him. “Sorry,” Eren says a moment later. “I wasn't exactly being stealthy.”

“No, it's my fault. I have a very important meeting in less than an hour and I just didn't realized you were in here,” Levi states.

“I see. I know this is usually my day off, but I'd like to attend your meeting, if that's alright with you, of course. I like seeing you in action.”

“Honestly, this isn't that sort of meeting. Miyamoto's CEO is trying to squeeze us for a bigger share of the profits. If they don't relent, I will choose to terminate our contract with them.”

Eren smiles. He really loves it when Levi pulls rank. He squirts body wash on his hands and begins massaging it into Levi's back. The older man sighs with contentment. Finally turning to face Eren he says, “I suppose it would be good teaching you the business. I do plan to step down and I do need to train my replacement.”

“Me? Replace you,” Eren asks while smiling beautifully.

“Why not? You're much smarter than anyone else I've met lately,” Levi states as he squirts body wash on his hands and begins rubbing it over Eren's chest. Once he's worked it into a good lather, he reaches down and begins rubbing Eren's member. He squeezes the teen's ball sack and works his soapy hands over Eren's tan thighs. 

Levi looks up into Eren's eyes saying, “We keep this up and I'll be late.”

Eren leans in for a kiss. Soon Levi is squeezing the kid's butt cheeks, pulling him closer, and he actually groans when Eren pulls away. “We don't want to be late,” Eren says softly.

Levi sighs saying, “No, not today. But after this meeting, I may have to fuck you on top of my desk.”

Eren smiles at the prospect and replies, “I look forward to it.”

After taking care of Little Lady, the two of them head into work. Levi uses his satellite hook up to conference with Miyamoto's Board of Directors when his own people are all seated in his boardroom.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Levi begins since it's 6 pm in Tokyo. “Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Eren Jaeger. He is my protege' and my possible replacement. I've been grooming him to take over L.E.M.Z. Labs, Inc. once I retire.”

Immediately, one of the Miyamoto's CEO scoffs. He quickly says a few quips in Nihongo (Japanese) to his subordinates. Levi retorts in kind saying, “Please gentlemen, for the benefit of my protege' speak all comments in English.”

Mr. Takayama continues his quips in Nihongo saying, “Mr. Ackerman, do you take us for fools? The only place you're mentoring this child is in your bedroom. Remove him and we will continue our talks.”

“Mr. Takayama, I asked you politely to refrain from speaking Japanese in the presence of my subordinate. If you are too pigheaded to comply, then these talks are already over,” Levi states firmly. “I would like to continue our talks, but Mr. Jaeger is not leaving. Shall we continue?”

“You flaunt your homosexuality in our faces with this boy-toy of yours. I see no reason to speak of business when you're clearly not serious about our demands.”

Levi is on the verge of disconnecting his connection with Miyamoto Corp. when Eren speaks up. “Mr. Takayama, you clearly know everything there is to know about my Master.” Levi's eyes open a little wider at Eren's command of Japanese language. “Perhaps it's not his sexual orientation you have a problem with but your own. Now, can we forget the insults and focus on the business at hand?”

Board members on both sides of the globe are clearly impressed with Eren's quip in perfect honorific Nihongo. An embarrassed Mr. Takayama says, “Forgive my rudeness, gentlemen, yes, we may continue.”

Eren doesn't speak again for the remainder of the meeting. He sits quietly soaking up every subtle nuance that Levi employs to work out the problems with their negotiations. Finally, a workable agreement is made and the meeting is adjourned.

As Petra is about to leave the boardroom Levi says, “Please, lock the door on your way out, Ms. Ral.” She nods and does as stated. 

A moment later Levi has Eren slid up on the large conference table kissing him. Breathlessly he pulls away saying, “I didn't know you spoke Japanese let alone knew the honorific form.”

“Armin and I have been practicing. Dad taught it to Mikasa and I ages ago and when I realized how much over seas business you do, I thought it prudent to brush up on it, just in case I needed it one day. My German's coming along fairly well, too.”

Levi kisses him again then says, “You have no idea how close I came to just taking you right there in front of that asshole. And you have him pegged correctly. He does have a thing for young boys that his wife made him promise to quit. Of course, he never quit. He just hides it better.”

“I figured as much when I caught sight of the tattoo on his left hand,” Eren replies.

“Tattoo?”

“Yes, it's tiny but it's there and it's a symbol of the underground Japanese culture for man/boy love,” Eren adds softly. 

“Wow, cute and smart,” Levi says as he helps Eren back on his feet. 

“Aren't we going to...”

“Fuck,” Levi offers. “The condoms and lube are in my top desk drawer. I never fucked anyone in here before so no prep.”

“I'm willing to rough it, if you want,” Eren says as he adjust Levi's tie. 

“No, Eren, you're too young for me to give you hemorrhoids. They hurt like a bitch and last forever. I can wait five minutes.”

Eren's brow furrows as he asks, “Seriously?”

“Sure, butt-fucking without proper prep can really do a number on you. Come on. I want to fuck that sweet ass of yours,” Levi says as they make their way to Levi's office.


	11. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's turning 17 and tells those closest to him not to get him any gifts. But Levi's is the best present the brat can get!

“Hey, Eren, you forgot your phone on the kitchen counter again. The caller ID says someone named 'Genius' called five times while you were out,” Levi states. “Oh, what would you like...”

Looking toward the kitchen Eren says, “Oh, not you too? Don't get me anything, okay? I don't need more junk. The car's running great. That should last me a few birthdays,” Eren states as he sets his book bag down by the door. 

Levi slips the apron over his neck and stops in the motion of tying it when he looks up and says, “Your birthday's coming up?”

Eren bends down to welcome Little Lady with a belly rub when he says, “That's what you and Armin talked about, right? I told him not to get me anything either.”

Levi ties the apron saying, “Actually, I didn't talk to him. I just noticed he called you five times since I put your phone on mute the last time since your ring tone is so annoying. I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner.”

Eren glances toward Levi and sees the apron. “Oh. Um, my birthday's in two weeks but I don't need any presents, okay? Just a nice quiet dinner out is fine.”

“Understood,” Levi says as he reaches into the refrigerator and takes out the eggs, milk, and butter. “I'm making some scrambled eggs. Would you like some?”

“That sounds fine,” Eren states as he removes his shoes. Eren picks up his cell phone off the kitchen counter and returns Armin's call. “Hey, what's up? No, that sounds fine. Sure. Armin...Armin...ARMIN, no, I really don't need anything. Sure, the day before sounds good. Okay, we'll go there. Sure. Okay, I'll see ya then.” Eren sighs as he sits at the kitchen counter. “I wonder if I forgot the phone on purpose,” Eren says out loud. 

Levi smirks to himself. “So where's he taking you?”

“Luckily, Armin's into quiet pursuits. Not like Jean. He loves dancing and noise. Armin just wants to see some new IMAX movie.”

“And the two of you are going the day before your birthday on...”

“We'll go on Friday. Oh, you don't mind me skipping work, do you? I mean, I can work half a day, if you need me to but the IMAX that's showing this movie is a two hour drive and we'd like to get an early start.”

“I'm certain your boss won't mind,” Levi replies.

Just then Eren rises from his seat and cuddles Levi from behind. He kisses the older man behind his ear as he watches him cook. “Thanks, boss,” he whispers and his hot breath sends a shiver down Levi's spine. 

The following Monday, Levi places a call to Germany. “Carla Jaeger please. Hello, Ms. Jaeger. Levi Ackerman here. It has recently been brought to my attention that your brother Eren's birthday is coming up. Would you like to be our guest for the occasion? It would be my surprise, my gift to him.” 

“Mr. Ackerman, I would love to surprise Eren for his birthday but why would you go through the trouble of contacting me?”

“Eren is my protege',” Levi states. “I am grooming him to be my replacement when I retire in a few years...”

“Wait, you're training Eren to be your replacement? Surely, there are more qualified personnel that would make a better fit,” Mikasa states for the record.

“Your brother is perfect: young, ambitious, and not chocked full of stupid habits it will take a lifetime to unlearn. He's very important to me and this company in general. All I need to know is if you'd like to see him. If so, I'll have my assistant make all the arrangements and I'll gladly pay all the expenses.”

“Absolutely!” Mikasa adds earnestly.

“Good. I'll have Ms. Ral contact you with all the details. I look forward to meeting you in person, Ms. Jaeger. Be well.”

* * *

“Where are we headed?” Eren asks from the passenger seat.

“I have to pick up a guest that's flying in this afternoon. It's for a friend,” Levi states.

“You have a friend,” Eren asks sarcastically.

“Ha ha,” Levi states dryly. After he parks in the short term parking area, they walk to gate C. 

Looking at the arrivals board, Eren asks, “What flight is he on?”

“She's on flight 2145 out of London,” Levi replies. 

“That flight is already disembarking,” an airport employee quips. 

“Thank you,” Levi says while picking up the pace.

“You know, for a short guy, you're very quick on your feet,” Eren adds.

“Why are you so cheeky tonight,” Levi asks.

“Well, I've just never known you to go out of your way to pick up anyone. Doesn't Petra usually have a service do that or something?”

“I said it was for a friend,” Levi adds with a hint of rancor.

“You only have like three friends and I know them all personally so yes, I find it odd that you're so helpful all of the sudden,” Eren states.

“Well, this friend is a complete doofus,” Levi replies while poking fun at Eren. “He couldn't find his ass if I handed it to him.”

“He...so it's not Hanji,” Eren deduces. “That leaves only Mike and Erwin.”

“If you say so,” Levi replies.

“Seriously, Levi, are you going to tell me what we're really doing here?”

“Yes, I have a drug shipment to pick up,” Levi adds while rolling his eyes.

“Now I know you're lying. All pharmaceuticals go through the cargo area not the passenger pickup.”

“Who says it is for a pharmaceutical shipment? Perhaps I'm here to score something from Amsterdam,” Levi retorts.

“Now that's the most believable thing you've said all afternoon,” Eren adds then he hears his name being shouted through the crowd. 

“EREN!”

“That sounds like...” he turns just in time to see the red scarf flying as the woman runs toward him, “...Mikasa?”

“I have at least four friends,” Levi adds softly.

“MIKASA!”

The siblings skirt by several slower passengers and embrace for the first time in nearly a decade. Mikasa covers her little brother's face with kisses as he lifts her off her feet and twirls her in midair. Levi snaps a couple of photos then puts his camera away.

Eren's eyes tear up as he asks, “But how?”

“Your boss arranged it. Or his assistant did anyway,” Mikasa adds. 

“Levi did this for me? Levi? Oh, shit, where did he take off to,” Eren asks while looking around a bit.

“He's here with you,” Mikasa asks.

“Yes. We live together or didn't I tell you that?”

“Yes, but that was nearly a year ago. I thought you'd have moved out by now,” Mikasa states. 

“So that's why he had the guest room repainted last week...”

“Wait,” Mikasa adds as her brow furrows. “I thought you're in the guest room?”

“There's more than one guest room, Mikasa. Wait until you see it. His house is huge.”

“Oh, um, alright then. Let's go get my luggage.”

“Already taken care of,” Levi states from beside them. 

“How did you...did you lift my stubs?” Mikasa asks then looks at the man who spoke. He's nearly half a foot shorter than herself. “OMG, Mr. Ackerman. I never realized you were so shor...vertically challenged.”

Levi says, “Better leverage.” And for the first time since Levi's known the kid, Eren blushes. Now he wishes he hadn't put the camera away. “Shall we?”

“Sure,” Eren answers a bit too quickly. He starts to reach for Levi's hand and quickly touches one of Mikasa's suitcase handles instead saying, “I'll take that.”

“It's all yours,” Levi states while relinquishing his hold on the case. Levi leads the way while the two siblings lag behind. 

“How long are you here for, Miki?”

“According to my return flight, two weeks. Your boss squared it with my professors. Hey, Eren, do you know if he's seeing anyone?” she whispers, “'Cause for a CEO, he's actually pretty nice.”

“Sorry, Miki, but I think he's taken,” Eren adds. Levi hears this reply and smiles to himself. 

“It figures,” she says with a sigh.

After putting the luggage in the trunk, Levi says, “Why don't you ride in back seat with your sister? That way you two can catch up a bit.”

Eren nods. Then his eyes fall to Levi's lips. Damn, he wants to kiss those pale pink slivers of heaven. Two entire weeks...how will he last?

“I almost forgot,” Levi states while pulling a small envelop out of his breast pocket. He hands it over to Eren who takes it and opens it. Inside there are three IMAX tickets to the movie Armin is going to take Eren to for his birthday. “I thought you might need these.”

“Levi, I can't introduce her to Armin,” Eren adds quietly.

“Why not?”

“You know where he works.”

“Eren, don't do that. Armin is a good friend to you. Perhaps your best friend. Mikasa might like that he lives in the real world,” Levi states.

“Are you certain?”

“She's your sister not your father. If she's judgmental, it's best that you find out now instead of later.”

“Come on you two. I need to shower and change,” Mikasa says as she slams the door shut again.

* * *

They arrive at Levi's house a few minutes later. “Holy...are you sure he's taken?” she whispers to Eren.

“Yes, Miki, he's taken,” Eren states flatly. “The way I hear it, they're engaged and very happy together.” This time, Mikasa sees the edge of Levi's lip lift upward in the rearview mirror. 

She eyes her brother wearily noting that at the airport Eren only thought the man was taken. Now he also knows Levi's engaged and happily so. 

The moment they enter the house, Little Lady is waiting for them. She sniffs the stranger then accepts her with a single yap. “Eren, I'm going to take Lady for her walk. Why don't you show your sister around while I'm gone?” Levi doesn't wait for a response.

Eren does so and realizes Levi's been gone an extra long time so he says, “This is my room.” There is a photo of Levi being hugged by an adoring Eren. Mikasa doesn't miss this either.

“Whose room is this?” Mikasa asks as she starts to open Levi's door. 

Eren rushes between her and the opening saying, “Levi's. He doesn't like anyone in there.” Mikasa just nods and walks away. Eren is relieved since he remembers what they had done that morning, together, privately and he doesn't remember whether the room has been cleaned or if the trash has been emptied. No need for Mikasa to see something like a used condom in the trash.

“We're back,” Levi announces from the foyer. “Have you two decided where you'd like to go for dinner?”

“Let's just order a pizza,” Mikasa states. “I've had a long flight and I'll be here two weeks so we can eat out another night.” Mikasa looks toward her brother and asks, “Is that alright with you, Eren?”

“Yes, perfect in fact,” Eren says with a smile.

“Okay. I like any type of topping but green olives. Extra sauce is good if the place is kind of skimpy on it. Oh, just get whatever you two usually order. If I don't like something, I'll just pick it off. I'm going to shower now. Be back in a few,” she says as she grabs her overnight bag and heads toward the bathroom.

Levi watches her leave then asks, “Did you tell her about us?”

Eren does a double take then says, “No, why? Did I miss something?”

“She said, 'Just get whatever you two usually order'. That's sort of presumptuous, don't you think,” Levi adds.

“Not really. We have been living together for nearly a year,” Eren adds with a shrug. 

“Maybe...” Levi lets the subject die for now.

Mikasa has been listening from the other side of the bathroom door. She smiles to herself. They soon hear the shower turn on and Eren steps forward quickly saying, “Two entire weeks without touching you?”

“Eren, I think you'll live,” Levi adds flatly.

“But I don't want to live like that, Levi,” Eren adds in a sultry voice.

“She'll hear us. I don't have a problem with her knowing, but you might especially once word gets back to Grisha. You're not exactly eighteen yet, you know.”

“But two weeks? I'll be ready to explode,” Eren says a bit too loudly.

Mikasa bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She slips into the shower stall and washes the long flight away. “Order the pizza, Eren. I'm going to change.”

Eren orders a large supreme, garlic bread with nacho cheese dipping sauce, a two liter of Pepsi, and a side order of breaded mushrooms plus a side salad for both Levi and Mikasa.

When the order arrives, Eren gives the delivery man an extra generous tip just for making it in under thirty minutes. Mikasa exits the bathroom smelling of lilacs...the same scent their mother used to use. Levi looks extra comfy in his night clothes. They each sit at the kitchen table. Eren has fixed Levi's salad with Romano cheese and Mikasa's with sliced hot peppers. He sets the Ranch dressing on the table between them, gets them each a glass of Pepsi, and a slice of pizza, then gets himself the breaded mushrooms, three garlic bread sticks and the nacho cheese. 

“You still don't like pizza,” Mikasa asks.

“Sometimes,” Eren states but since he can have all the garlic bread he wants (not like anyone's going to be kissing him anytime soon) that's what he prefers.

“You don't like pizza,” Levi asks. “You might have mentioned that.”

“I don't like tomato sauce...not much anyway,” Eren explains. “It hurts my stomach.”

“They do sell 'white sauce', Jaeger,” Levi adds with a smile. “It's more like Alfredo sauce or butter garlic...”

“Butter garlic,” Eren asks like he never knew. Levi and Mikasa look at one another and both burst out laughing.

That helps alleviate some tension so Mikasa finally asks, “So Levi, Eren tells me you're engaged. When's the big day?”

“We haven't really set a date,” he says.

“Let me guess...sometime after Eren's eighteenth birthday, I should think,” she adds then takes a bite of her pizza. Levi looks at her as Eren chokes on his pop.

“Miki, what makes you say that?”

“Well, Eren, I don't think dad's going to give his consent and you'd need that if you got married before you're eighteen. Once you're eighteen...”

They eat in silence for a few minutes then Eren asks, “How do you know?”

“The photo in your bedroom, the fact that you didn't want me in Levi's room, the fact that you each use the same soap and shampoo, the fact that the dog is a shared animal, the fact that you knew nothing about Levi being taken then all the sudden he was engaged and happy so...should I keep going?”

“Yes,” Levi adds, clearly entertained.

“The extra car in the garage whose paint job matches Eren's eye color, the fact that there aren't any clothes in Eren's room, not like the overflowing hamper just inside the door of Levi's room, then there's the whispers as soon as I left to take my shower. Don't worry, Eren, I won't tell anyone, not even Grisha. Besides when you mentioned the brothel, I knew you were telling the truth about that. The fact that Levi took you out of that life...well, you two had to meet somewhere. Plus, I saw you reach for Levi's hand at the airport. Nice save with the suitcase, by the way. I also know you've been wanting to kiss him for nearly two hours now. I just ask that you keep the noise down and the snogging to a minimum when I'm around.”

Levi licks the sauce off his lips as he looks between Eren and Mikasa. Swallowing another bite, Eren says, “So you don't mind us kissing then?”

“You just ate garlic, Jaeger. Brush your teeth first,” Levi adds. “And your tongue.”

Mikasa smiles at that. 

“So you don't think I should tell dad, then,” Eren asks curiously.

“Eren, Grisha has already expressed his intentions about Levi's involvement with you. If he suspected anything even remotely similar to what you've just confessed, he'd kill him. And no, I'm not being overly dramatic. He's told me flat out, 'If I thought for one moment that ass Ackerman was fucking my son, I'd cut his dick off and shove it down his own throat.'”

Levi raises an eyebrow as Eren gasp. 

“Don't worry. I won't breathe a word,” Mikasa assures them. 

“Do you think I should move out?” Eren asks.

“No. You've been together this long, any changes now before you turn 18 will only raise more questions. Once you turn 18, perhaps then if you two hook up after a few months what can he do?”

The clock chimes nine. Levi finishes up his dinner and puts the left overs away. “Eren, you don't have to go to work tomorrow, but I still do. I'm going to bed. Good night you two.”

“Night,” Mikasa chimes as she watches Levi leave the room. 

Cautiously Eren asks, “Did dad really say that?”

“Yes. He means it too, Eren. He's never been too happy about losing you and he's always blamed Levi. You being intimate with Levi is like you sleeping with his worst enemy. Plus he still doesn't see you as nearly an adult. Quite the opposite in fact,” Mikasa explains.

“Miki, you've seen what Levi's like. In your opinion, do you think he's taking advantage of me?”

“No, not at all. What I see is a man so deeply in love that he's willing to risk exposure just to make you happy. He called me personally to invite me here for your birthday. He asked if I wanted to stay at a hotel or here. He's done everything to accommodate both of us. He may have been an ass once, but that's not the man you know and it's not the man I've just met.”

“Thank you, Miki. That means a lot coming from you,” Eren adds with a smile. 

“You're welcome, Eree,” she adds using an old nick-name. “Now, go brush your teeth. Your man is waiting for you.”

“Oh, that reminds me. Friday you and I are going to see a movie with my best friend Armin. I have no idea what you'll think about him because we will have to pick him up from work.”

“Why would that matter,” she asks.

“He works for that same brothel. He keeps the records and logs the appointments so he's not really part of the 'sex' part of the sex trade,” Eren explains.

Mikasa looks at him saying, “So he's a bookworm?”

“Yes, in more ways than one. You'll understand when you meet him,” Eren states.

“Alright. Now wash up. We have all day tomorrow to catch up,” Mikasa adds while giving her little brother a hug. “I love you, Eren.”

“Ditto.”

* * *

Eren does wash his face then brushes his tongue, roof of his mouth, and teeth then garbles it all away. He crawls into bed next to Levi who is just beginning to nod off. Levi has removed his pajama top and sighs when Eren wraps his arms around his chest. “I love you, Levi Ackerman,” Eren states as he kisses the back of Levi's neck. 

Levi rolls over to face him saying, “Ditto.” Eren smiles knowing that Levi heard his conversation with Miki. Eren kisses the pale pink slivers of heaven and sighs. 

“I wouldn't have lasted two weeks without touching you,” Eren confesses. 

“You don't think I've thought of a contingency plan,” Levi asks with a smirk.

“Like what?”

“Hotels, boardrooms, my desk...the list is pretty endless, Eren,” Levi adds softly. “There's no way I would have lasted two weeks either, brat.”


	12. Sister Meets Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Mikasa meets Eren's best friend Armin? The two young hotties hit it off, of course.

Friday dawns a bit warmer than expected. It's a perfect day for a road trip. Mikasa walks into the brothel not sure what she'll find but the nice décor and pleasant surroundings were not expected. A young, good looking man close to her own age is managing the desk. “Yes, miss, how may we serve you,” he asks with sincerity.

“I'm actually looking for a Mr. Armin Arlert,” the raven haired goddess explains.

“You've found him. How may I serve you?”

Just then Eren walks in, “Hey, Armin, you ready?”

“As soon as I help this beautiful, young woman, Eren.”

“Oh, she's with me. Armin Arlert meet Mikasa Jaeger...my sister,” Eren states.

Armin smiles. His smile clearly reaches his eyes which Mikasa notes are the most beautiful sky blue. “Un plaisir (A pleasure),” Armin states as he takes hold of Mikasa's hand and kisses it gently.

“Vous parlez Francais (You speak French)?”

“Oi,” Armin states as he gathers his belongings. A moment later, Armin knocks on Reiner's door saying, “I'm leaving, Mr. Braun. See you Monday.” Armin doesn't wait for a response since Reiner is with a repeat client and knows the drill. Armin locks up the books in their safe and grabs his jacket saying, “Let's go.”

The drive is long but the time passes quickly between the three of them. Occasionally, Armin and Mikasa drift into French again knowing that Eren doesn't understand a word they're saying. Once they arrive, Eren is grateful that Levi already secured their tickets since the wait is over thirty minutes and the last few patrons may miss part of the movie or be closed out completely.

The feature film is in 3D. Armin sits between Eren and Mikasa. By the end of the film Armin has wormed his fingers between Mikasa's and they both know it feels very natural being together that they've almost forgotten Eren is even with them.

Finally, Armin says to Mikasa in French, “Has Eren showed you the atrium in Levi's upper loft?”

“No,” Mikasa answers.

“Ah, there is a swimming pool, waterfall, and a jacuzzi. It's his own private oasis.”

“I would really like to see that,” she states firmly while giving Armin's hand a gentle squeeze, “with you,” she whispers in his ear.

Armin smiles as he makes secret little circles in Mikasa's palm. She especially likes when he places a finger inside the circle he's created and presses rhythmically. Mikasa blushes but doesn't push his hand away.

“What are you smiling about, Armin?” Eren asks suspiciously. 

“Oh, nothing you'd be interested in, I assure you,” he adds cryptically. 

After the movie, they go out to dinner at a not too expensive restaurant. Again Armin is in the middle between his best friend and his new love interest. They never exclude Eren exactly, but he does realize something very unique is happening between the two of them.

* * *

 

The following day is Eren's birthday. Levi ask if Mikasa will be joining them but she knows Levi has a special dinner planned and she would feel more like a third wheel. “No, you two go ahead,” she says. “I have some correspondence to get out and assignments to finish.”

Once Levi and Eren are well on their way, Mikasa calls Armin. “I really enjoyed meeting you,” she tells him.

“Yes, it feels like we've known each other for years,” he agrees.

“Levi took Eren out for a birthday dinner. I don't think they'll be back anytime soon,” she explains. “Would you like to come over?”

“Absolutely,” Armin states. “Should I bring my swimming trunks,” he asks hoping to see Mikasa in a bikini. 

“No, you won't need them,” she replies but with a heavy sexual undertone that leaves little doubt in Armin's mind what she's planning.

“I'll be there in a heartbeat,” he says earnestly and hangs up. He does arrive withing ten minutes and Mikasa is wearing a sarong. She takes Armin by the hand and leads him to the elevator.

Once they arrive, Mikasa drops her sarong at the threshold and Armin gets a lovely view of her beautiful sculpted heart-shaped ass. Without even thinking, he walks up behind her and slides his hands about her waist, up over her torso, cupping her perky breast. She turns and they kiss not once, not twice but many many times. They barely make it to the hot tub before they begin devouring each other passionately like lovers that have been apart far too long. 

Armin knows better than to leave tell-tale signs of his abrupt liaison. When they are well on the way to coupling, Mikasa says, “Levi's bound to have condoms and lube in his bedroom, come.” Armin follows her obediently, eager to please his Asian goddess.

When they arrive in Levi's bedroom, they find the bed perfectly made. Crisp, clean sheets and every accessory they could possibly want. They are both too eager to bother leaving the comfort of the soft sheets so they opt to make love where they are. Once is not nearly enough for either of them. They kiss and cuddle and caress each other for hours not realizing their time grows short.

Mikasa is glad she had the fore thought to feed and walk Lady less than an hour before Armin's arrival. Armin is about to cum for the third time when they hear the patter of little pawed feet. Mikasa is moaning up a storm, enjoying every thrust Armin gives her. They are so into each other that they don't hear Eren say, “Maybe she went for a walk,” as he opens the door to Levi's bedroom.

Eren, soon followed by Levi, both enter. Armin and Mikasa in the midst for copulation, and Levi quickly pulls Eren back out of the room again. 

“What was that?” Eren asks while trying to push the door back open. Luckily, he was looking over his shoulder at Levi as he was speaking and didn't get the full view that Levi was privy to. 

Levi holds on tightly to the door handle while saying, “It's nothing you need to see. Especially on your birthday.”

Armin finishes then grabs some clothes out of one of Levi's dresser drawers for both himself and Mikasa. 

Levi unceremoniously drags Eren into the kitchen. “Help me make some tea,” he says.

“But what was that?” Eren asks again.

Little Lady whines. Levi hooks her on her leash and says, “Come on. We need to walk her.” He kisses Eren saying, “We have a little time alone. Let's enjoy it,” as he laces his hand in Eren's and pulls him out the door.

Once they hear the door close, Armin jumps up and hurries to get dressed in his own clothes. Mikasa quickly makes the bed with fresh sheets and does like wise. When they get back from their walk, Armin is gone and Mikasa is sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea.

“Hey you two,” Mikasa begins, “how was dinner?”

“We brought you something. It's in the fridge,” Eren says. He unleashes Little Lady and walks in to sit near his sister. “So sissy, what have you been up to?”

Mikasa glances over at Levi and he just smiles faintly at her. “Oh, nothing too unpleasant,” she says softly. “Did you enjoy your birthday dinner?”

“Yes, it was very good and very over priced,” Eren adds quickly. “Did you remember to eat while we were gone?”

Mikasa smiles at that saying, “Yes, it was very long and slightly salty.” She sees Levi hide a smirk behind his hand.

* * *

“Hey Armin, are you ready to go?” Eren calls out once he enters the brothel. 

Armin seems a bit hesitant. “Sure, let me finish up and we can take off.”

“I'll wait for you in the car,” Eren adds quickly making his exit.

Armin is too preoccupied too really notice.

When Armin slips into the seat next to him, Eren says, “Sorry I bolted but I saw one of my old regulars and didn't want to get felt up.”

“Huh, oh sorry,” Armin adds softly, clearly distracted. “What did you say?”

“I said...oh, never mind. It wasn't important.”

Eren starts the car and they head out of the city. Armin is looking out the passenger window...once again lost in his own thoughts.

Eren looks over at his best friend. The man is usually happy and high spirited, but today he knows something's not right so Eren asks, “Hey, are you okay?”

“What? Oh, sorry. I'm just really distracted,” Armin adds.

“Obviously. What's up?”

“I've met someone,” Armin admits.

“Man or woman?” Eren asks.

“Woman,” the blonde states firmly.

“So...have you two fucked?”

Armin looks at him sharply. With a bitter tone Armin asks, “Eren Jaeger, is that any kind of question you ask a friend?”

Eren looks over at Armin saying, “Sure, but I take it that you two haven't then.”

“Just forget it,” Armin says quickly. “Please take me home. I don't feel like going any where now.”

“Hey, Armin...” Eren says in a much softer tone. He looks over and sees that his friend is on the verge of tears. Eren quickly pulls off the highway, stopping at a scenic overlook, and shuts the engine off. He turns in his seat to face Armin and says, “Hey, I'm sorry. You know I'm a blunt asshole. Tell me about this woman you've met.”

Armin takes a deep breath then turns to face his best friend. “She's smart, Eren. Very smart in fact. And funny. We only met a few days ago but it's like we've known each other for years. She's so perfect.”

“Pretty?”

“Beautiful! She's got amazing hair and the hottest body. I can't stop thinking about her,” Armin confesses.

“So what's the problem?”

“She'll be moving soon,” Armin states softly. “I don't want her to leave but I can't ask her to stay. I want to. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to ask her to stay but what can I offer her? My apartment's tiny, my job pays fine for one person but not two, and I'm not much of a catch. I work in a brothel for God's sake!” He turns toward the window again saying, “I'm a nobody.” Armin lets out a trembling sigh.

“You sound like you're in love with her. Are you?” Eren asks.

“What difference does it make. I can't possible make her happy. I can't possibly give her what she deserves. Maybe it's better if I just don't say anything,” Armin adds as he wipes the tears from his eyes. “She deserves someone special not some guy who's not even good enough to get a job working for a real company.”

“Stop it, Armin. Just stop it. You're the smartest guy I know,” Eren states firmly.

“If that were true, don't you think I'd have a better job, a nice little house, hell, I'd settle for just owning a reliable car. I have shit. I am shit,” he admits with a sigh. “Just take me home. I don't want to think about this any longer. It makes my chest ache.”

Eren looks his friend over. “I've told you before that Levi wants to hire you. Why don't you take the job? Try it out. If you don't like it, I'm sure Rico will give you your old job back.”

“I'm not mooching off of my friends. I feel bad enough already,” Armin states.

“How is it mooching if he's offering the job to you? It's not like I put him up to it,” Eren replies.

Armin gives him a look.

“Okay, so maybe I asked him if he had something that would better suit your ambitions. The job is real and so is his offer,” Eren elaborates.

“I appreciate the effort, Eren. I'll think about it. Now please just take me home. I'm tired.”

“I'm not leaving you alone like this,” Eren states finally. “I've seen you like this once before and if I remember correctly, you ended up in the hospital claiming the pills were an accidental overdose.”

“So what? You're going to stay with me 24/7 until my crisis passes?” Armin scoffs. “Don't you have a boyfriend and a sister to get back home to?”

“Armin, I'm not leaving you alone. I know you too well. Your father was a dumb ass for treating you like shit. You didn't deserve the beatings he gave you. If you love this woman, tell her and let her decide if she's willing to stay and see where it leads.”

“What if the woman is someone you care about, Eren? Would you let her waste her life with a man like me?”

Eren grabs hold of his friend's shoulder saying, “You are not worthless, Armin Arlert. If I loved this woman as much as I love you, then yes, I'd like to see the two of you to get together. She's the lucky one, Armin, 'cause I got to say, for a guy, you're really hot! You have nice eyes, a killer smile, and you've got a great ass.” 

“As good as Levi's?” Armin adds with a smirk.

“No one has an ass as good as Levi's but you're definitely a close second,” Eren adds honestly.

That gets a real smile from Armin. “He does have a killer ass and I'm not even gay.”

“So are you coming home with me or am I spending the night at your place,” Eren asks. 

“Is Mikasa still staying with you two?”

“Yes but I'm certain she won't mind,” Eren says. “She likes you. I mean, the other morning she kept plying me with questions about you. It was kind of annoying, truthfully. I should try to hook her up while she's here...”

“No,” Armin says a bit too quickly. “I mean, just humor her.”

“It's too bad you met someone now. I was going to ask you to take Mikasa out and show her around the city or something. It would give Levi and I some alone time together.”

Armin looks at Eren slyly then asks, “Can we use your car?”

“You'll do it? Oh, Armin, you're a life saver! Sure, I'll give you the keys. Just promise me you'll stay gone for at least three hours and announce yourselves loudly when you return. I don't want the two of you interrupting something,” Eren adds brightly.

“Is this weekend okay with you,” Armin asks quickly.

“Perfect. I'll let both Mikasa and Levi know. Now can I trust you not to do something stupid until after you do this for us?” Eren asks.

“I promise,” Armin says with a smile. 

“Remember, the later, the better,” Eren adds feeling relieved that at least one of his problems is solved.

“Will do,” Armin replies eagerly.

* * *

That weekend dawns with excitement on all counts. Mikasa spends extra time on her makeup and outfit. Eren is jittery...eagerly awaiting his 'alone time' with his boyfriend. Levi is also eager but not as outwardly so. And Armin well, he arrives right on time. 

The suit Armin is wearing is a nice fit. Levi does a double take when he sees how nicely groomed Eren's best friend is. “Wow, Arlert, you look...decent. Very nice,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“Thank you.”

Eren bangs on Mikasa's door saying, “Hey, slowpoke, you're rides here.”

Mikasa exits a few minutes later and Armin gasp at the sight of her in her low cut blue dress. She's wearing a nice hair clip that sweeps her hair away from the left side of her face. Levi whistles when he gets a glimpse of her. “You Jaeger's sure clean up nicely,” he states.

“I'll say,” Armin adds with a smile. Mikasa straps on her flats at the door and Armin helps her with her short-waist jacket. 

“Don't stay out too late,” Levi chimes.

A moment later Eren is saying, “Stay gone hours...perhaps days. Just call to let us know you're not dead, okay?”

“You got it,” Mikasa says while glancing Levi's way. He obviously still hasn't told Eren what he knows about her and Armin.

“Thanks for the keys, Eren,” Armin says while lifting them from the hook near the door and replacing them with those of his old heap. “Ladies first,” Armin says as he opens the door for Mikasa. 

“Good night you two,” Mikasa calls back. “Have fun.”

Once the door is shut between them Eren says, “I thought they'd never leave.”

“And this was all your idea,” Levi asks.

“Yes. Armin was depressed and Mikasa's been hanging around much too often so I suggested it,” Eren adds proudly.

“What was Armin depressed about?”

“Oh, he met some girl about a week ago. He said he really likes her but she'll be moving away soon and he wants her to stay but well, he was feeling worthless for working at a brothel making just above minimum wage.” Eren shakes his head. “His ass of a father did a number on him when the guy was still alive. I tell you, Levi, if that asshole wasn't already dead, I'd kill him just for the satisfaction.”

“He met this girl about a week ago, huh?”

“Yeah. I've never seen him so hung up over a girl before. She must be something very special,” Eren muses.

“And she'll be moving in about a week, right,” Levi asks.

“Yeah. I told him about your job offer, but well, I think he doesn't feel he's earned it.”

“Mikasa arrived about a week ago,” Levi adds.

“Yeah. If only those two had hit it off instead...” he says with great disappointment.

“And Mikasa's leaving in about a week, right,” Levi adds with a smile.

“Yeah. I mean, she'd probably stay if I asked her to. Oh well," Eren sighs.

“Eren, what is it you wanted to do tonight?” Levi asks casually.

“We have hours, Levi. Let's be lazy. Let's go upstairs and take our time exploring one another,” Eren adds as he glides his hands along Levi's back.

“Sounds nice,” Levi adds while taking a sip from his cup.

“Let's take a leisurely swim and then go from there.”

“Sounds good to me,” Levi adds while setting down his empty tea cup and heading for the elevator. During the ride up, Levi laces his hand in Eren's. Eren caresses his cheek then leans in for a kiss.

They get their first work out from the laps and their second from each other. As Levi kisses his way down Eren's back he says, “I have missed this.”

“So have I.”

“I was wondering,” Levi begins. “You really wouldn't have a problem with Armin and Mikasa dating?”

“What? Oh, no. I don't think so. Why?”

“No reason,” Levi adds then he gnaws on Eren's ass.

Levi's cell phone chimes. Eren reaches for it and reads the text. “It's from Mikasa. She says, 'We're fine. Don't wait up'." Eren looks over his shoulder saying, “Why's she texting you?”

“Good question,” Levi adds as he spreads Eren's legs and nips on his inner thighs.

A moment later, Eren has an epiphany. “Holy shit!”

“Hum?”

“Do you think Mikasa is the woman Armin's crazy about? I mean, they met about a week ago and she'll be leaving soon...”

“Could be,” Levi adds while forcing Eren on his back. He kisses his way over Eren's navel, up his chest.

“I gave them my car,” Eren adds suddenly. “I told them to stay gone for days...shit!”

“Eren, I think they know what condoms are,” Levi states as he nips at one of Eren's nipples.

“She's still my sister,” Eren replies quickly.

“Yes, and she's also five years older than you, right? I'm sure she knows what she's doing.”

“Still...”

Levi pulls away saying, “Didn't you just say you wouldn't have a problem with the two of them getting together?”

“Sure, but that was before I realized I just gave my best friend the key to my sister's chastity belt!”

Levi raises an eyebrow at that. “So you think Mikasa's still a virgin?” Eren opens his mouth to reply then shuts it just as quickly. “They'll be fine, Eren. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go make something to eat. Do you want anything?”

“No...yes, I don't know. I'm so confused.”

“Tell me honestly, when Armin was depressed wouldn't you have given anything to see him happy again?”

“Yes. He's my best friend after all. We've been through a shit storm together. Armin helped me so many time, I can't begin to pay him back.”

“He sounds like a pretty good guy. Someone that will protect the ones he cares about,” Levi states.

“Oh, he's definitely that and more. He's a great guy,” Eren praises.'' 

“Then let it go, Eren, and just be happy for them,” Levi states as he turns to leave.


	13. Everyone has a Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin confesses to a past filled with abuse, bitterness, and even murder. Mikasa confirms a past filled with bitterness and misinformation. Eren is a key to both the truth and to information even he's not aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Triggers:
> 
> Parental Molestation of a minor. Child abuse (beatings). Murder.
> 
> *It is said there are two sides to every story. This is only true when those involved don't know the full story.*

Trigger Warning: Parental molestation of a minor. Child Abuse (Beatings) & Murder.

 

“Are you certain you wouldn't rather go some place to eat?” Armin asks from his tiny kitchen. 

“We are some place,” Mikasa states while taking off her coat and hanging it on the peg near the door. 

“But you look so nice. I'd like to show you off a bit,” Armin replies.

Mikasa follows him into the kitchen. She watches as he bends over to pull something out of the ice box. While he's still bent over, she places her hands on his hips then glides them slowly down over his ass. “Maybe tomorrow,” she says softly leaning up next to his ear.

Armin smiles at her as he pulls two waters out of the fridge. “Here,” he says while handing her a bottle.

“You know, from the way you described this place I thought it was much smaller than it is.”

“Well, compared to where your brother lives, it is.”

“Armin, I don't expect you to have the kind of money Levi does. You'd have to sell your soul to the devil or something.”

With a curious look Armin asks, “Is that what you think Levi did?”

“That's what I know Mr. Ackerman did. I take it Eren never told you how he wound up as a street punk when his father is a well-respected doctor.”

Armin's jaw drops a bit at that revelation. He says, “You mean Grisha's a doctor?”

“Yes. I'm surprised Eren never told you that? No wonder you're so at ease with him. Yes, our father is a doctor. Our mother was a lawyer. They met at the clinic in Trost back before it closed and the syndicate took over. Mr. Ackerman was a bitter, ambitious young man with a chip on his shoulder. He gave my newly widower father the choice of heading up L.E.M.Z Labs newest research facility in Germany or being let go and having his license revoked. Grisha chose the former under protest with the guarantee it would only be for three months max. That was over seven years ago.”

Mikasa takes a seat on Armin's couch. She slides off her shoes and gets comfortable.

“I was about fourteen then. Eren was only nine. Dad prepaid the bills and set money aside helping me buy groceries and use on-line services to pay for things like clothes, toiletries, utilities, etc. After about six months, Eren left a note for me that he was going to find Grisha. I looked all over town for him. I finally called dad and told him what had happened. He immediately sent for me saying that he wasn't willing to lose both his kids and left the rest up to the police. I refused to leave without Eren but Grisha called Interpol and had them contact the local authorities. It took a police escort to get me on the plane and Interpol to get me to Grisha's. Needless to say, I've never really forgiven Grisha for tearing me away from Eren. Once I was old enough, I started returning during the summer months to look for my brother again. By then though I wasn't even sure if I'd recognize him, if I saw him. But his eyes. I knew the moment Levi called us and introduced Grisha and I to Eren that he was my brother.”

“Eren told me you ran away and left him,” Armin says lowly.

“No doubt that's what he remembers since I wasn't there when he returned. I mean, the rent and other bills came out of Grisha's checking account for an additional five months. It was only after he let the apartment go that he realized someone had been using the electricity and water. So Eren was forced out because it had been leased to another family. Naturally, Grisha flew back home and erected posters offering a reward.”

“Eren told me every time he saw the posters with his photo, he'd rip them down,” Armin states. “He told me he would never find either of you if he went into the foster system that's why he took down every poster he could find. A kid who thought his family abandoned him wouldn't reason that they'd be looking for him.”

“I did look in the shelters,” Mikasa adds. “It never dawned on me to try the local brothels. They should have been the first place I looked. How long had Eren worked there before he left with Levi?”

Armin shifts in his seat uneasily. He knows the answer but unlike himself, Eren was always part of the sex in the sex trade industry.

Mikasa touches his hand saying, “I know he'll tell me if I ask so if you don't want to say...”

“We arrived together,” Armin admits finally. “We were both living on the street, eating out of trash cans when pickings were good, taking jobs when not. Eren's the one that bargained for me to not be sold but rather do their books and keep records for the brothel. He knew how greatly it bothered me to be offered up like a piece of meat since the two of us had worked the streets together for almost half a year before I even mentioned the brothel. We even did double duty a few times. I tried to keep him from the worst of it. Taking on the rougher clients, etc. but I got sick a lot. Once I was so weak, I couldn't even stand up. Eren told me he would send the client away. I found out later that he took the client on solo. He had seen me do it often enough...well, after that he tried to protect me from the worst of it even though I'm three years older than he is. He saw the bruises I'd come back with. I showed him a few self defense moves I'd looked up on the internet at a library and the last time anyone was rough with me, he jumped in to save my ass. He beat the man so badly, we had to move. I'm not sorry the guy's died. In fact, I'm grateful. I just never told Eren that the man was my father. The man Eren saw beat me and sodomize me repeatedly was my own flesh and blood,” Armin admits, disclosing his past.

Mikasa gasps. 

“After that, I mentioned the brothel and we both secured room and board plus two meals a day. My record keeping helped to make it more profitable which allowed us to afford health care for the pros. One summer, Eren and I repainted the lobby and the boss stopped by after hearing words of praise from one of his long time clients. Once he approved, he gave us a budget and I haggled with every store I could think of to furnish the lobby the way it is now. Our clientele is more upscale now, we have a doctor on retainer, and we can refuse any client that we deem medically unfit.”

Mikasa looks lost in thought.

Armin notices this and says, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lay all this on your shoulders..” 

He starts to get up but she grips hold of his hand firmly saying, “No, it's okay. I was just wondering if your boss will ever let you go. You've done so much for the place. I know if I was your boss, I wouldn't let you leave,” Mikasa states firmly.

“Actually, the ownership has changed hands since we started. The latest owner had to agree to let me go as per my old boss' stipulation. If she goes back on her word, she'll be iced for forcing him to go back on his.”

“So you can leave whenever you like?” Mikasa asks.

“I have already planned my exit strategy,” Armin adds. “But now that I met you...”

“Yes?”

“Mikasa, I think about you all the time. I want you to stay here with me. I don't want you to return to Germany. I...I know I shouldn't ask it of you. I mean we don't really know each other and I'm asking you to give up your life for me. I planned to quit but if I quit, we'll be broke. If I keep working there, I'll be unhappy and I'll only make you miserable. I...” Armin pauses there and finishes off his bottled water. 

“Go on, Armin, ask.”

He procrastinates a few minutes longer then decides against what he wants in favor of what he wants for her. “I'll miss you.”

“Would it help you to know that I don't intend to return home to Germany? I've already cashed in the rest of my plane ticket," Mikasa states.

“You're not going back?”

“No. I knew the moment I boarded that plane. Grisha will just have to live without me,” she adds smartly.

“So it's not my fault that you've decided to stay,” Armin asks.

Mikasa laughs saying, “No. The fault is all mine.”

“That's not what I meant to imply,” he adds with a smile.

“Let me put it this way, Arlert, you're just a nice bonus.”

He pulls her close and kisses her. “Wait? Does Eren know you're not leaving?”

“No. I wanted to find a place to stay before I mentioned it,” Mikasa adds quickly. 

“You can stay here. Please stay," Armin say softly, sweetly.

“Armin, we can afford something else, if you wish. You see, after mom died Grisha forgot all about the term life he had on them. While he was in Germany, the company called asking if I wished to review the policy. I did since they still had it in my mom's name. I asked a lot of questions, even took notes for some of it. Once the policy was updated, I prepaid it for two years and sent away for a copy of mom's death certificate. I sent it in with a request for payment. The money was wired to a new account in my name but I was dragged off to Europe before I could make any withdrawals. It's been gathering interest for seven years. I always knew if I found Eren, I'd move back here and take care of him myself. Now that he's happy with Levi, he doesn't need my help,” she adds with a shrug.

“How much was the pay out,” Armin asks.

“Two hundred and fifty thousand times two since it paid on a double indemnity clause for a car accident.”

“And that's been gaining interest for seven years,” Armin asks. “Wow!”

“Yes, so you can quit working there, if you wish. We have enough of a buffer to hold us over until we both find decent jobs.”

“What is it with you Jaegers? First your brother saves my ass, now you're saving my soul,” Armin says as he smiles at her.

“You're just lucky, I guess,” Mikasa adds softly. “Now, I'm going to go wash my face and get ready for bed. We'll eat later,” she adds as she leans in to kiss him.

When she returns, Mikasa's only wearing a towel. She finds Armin under the covers, his clothes neatly folded on his desk chair. Mikasa unwraps the towel, placing it over a hook to dry, and slides under the sheets next to him. “I didn't overwhelm you with all my life history, did I,” Armin asks as he caresses her hair from her face.

“No, quite the contrary. You've been through a lot of shit and came out the other side. Armin, I think we both feel the same way about each other. I have no reason not want to be with you. You say Eren saved you but the way I see it, you saved each other. Yes, you had to do some pretty awful things but that was the only way to survive. And you did protect Eren as best you could. For that I'm grateful.” 

She traces her hand over his cheek. 

She continues by saying, “I know you don't think you're 'good enough' for me. I can see that in your eyes. But in my mind you're a saint which is something I can only aspire to be.”

Armin blushes at that. 

“Consider how much you've helped the employees where you work. Better clients, health care they didn't have, better working conditions. Your list is long, Mr. Arlert. And you're one hell of a good looking hot piece of ass!”

Armin blushes again.

“You're also adorable when you blush,” Mikasa adds softly.

“Yes, but too short.”

“Armin, shorter men have better leverage,” she adds quoting Levi. “Firmer thrust please women most.”

* * *

“Dear Grisha:

You know how you're always trying to get me interested in one of your colleagues sons? Well, I've met someone. He's cute, funny, and oh, so smart. Maybe even smarter than you. He speaks English, German, French, Mandarin Chinese, and Japanese fluently, plus he's learning Korean, Swahili, and Arabic. 

I've included a couple of attachments so you can see what he looks like. 

I've decided to extend my stay a couple of weeks. Yes, it's that serious and I want to see where this leads.

I'll keep you posted. 

Take care, papa.

Love, 

Mikasa

PS: Eren's doing fine. He spends most of his time locked in his room working on one of his projects. We barely see Mr. Ackerman since he's usually at work. 

I'll write again soon. Bye.”

Grisha reads Mikasa's email over twice. He pulls up the attachments to get a good look at the man that's captured his little girl's heart. He's surprised that the man is so young. Possibly even younger than Mikasa herself. This Armin fellow is a perfect Aryan race specimen: blonde headed with bright blue eyes. 

“Perhaps all her time in Germany has paid off,” he thinks to himself. 

Mikasa's exotic look has always brought out the best (and worst) in people here. It is no wonder so many of his colleagues tried fixing her up with their sons (and themselves, if Grisha's being honest). But Mikasa being ever head strong like her mother only met a few that even interested her. And none of those lasted more than a couple of dates. 

Along comes Mr. Arlert and his Aryan good looks to sweep his daughter off her feet. So Grisha writes back saying:

“Dear Mikasa:

I thought you didn't buy into the whole 'Aryan superiority' fiasco?! This Armin fellow is the poster child, the model, Aryan supreme! 

Take all the time you need to figure this out. I'm looking forward to seeing some grandchildren in the years to come.

Love you too,

Papa” 

Mikasa starts laughing when she reads her father's reply.

“What's so funny?” Armin asks from his place on the bed. 

She turns around in her seat to face him saying, “Grisha gives us his blessing. I never thought I'd see the day.” Armin joins her by the desk and reads the reply eagerly. 

“Aryan...yes, I suppose I do look like a poster child for the Master Race's propaganda.” He leans down and whispers, “Come back to bed, my sweet Asian goddess. Little Armin has need of your sweet honey pot.”

He glides his hand down over her arm and clasp hold of her hand. He draws back bringing her with him. Mikasa loves the way Armin takes charge of the situation when they're alone together. She knows had his asshole father not filled him with self-loathing, he could have easily become a powerful leader in whatever field he chose.


	14. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone as much as Levi loves Eren, is it fair to cage them? Is it fair to ask them to devote their entire life to you and you alone? These are a couple of the questions Levi is asking himself. Eren is perfect: His looks, his attitude, his devotion. And Levi wants that for himself...all to himself. Eren's already asked for his hand in marriage and Levi said 'yes'. Is now the time to keep his promise or to question the validity of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships have many layers. Expecting to ride the high all the time is childish and very unrealistic. Life loves to throw us a few curve balls every now and then.

The following morning Levi is awakened by his cell phone's insistent ringing. He is surprised by the caller ID which reads: Dr. Grisha Jaeger. “Hello, Dr. Jaeger. This is Levi Ackerman. How may I help you?”

“My daughter sent me an email saying she has met a young man named Armin Arlert. Do you know him?”

“Yes. Mr. Arlert is your son's best friend. He's visited my house many times. Eren's been using Armin's big brain to brush up on his German and Japanese. Was there anything else you needed?”

“Does he work for you?” Grisha asks.

“Why are you so curious about Mr. Arlert?” Levi asks.

“Mikasa mentioned that the two of them are dating. She's even postponing her return home to see if their relationship leads to something more. I would appreciate any information you have on my future son-in-law,” Grisha states.

“Like I said Armin is Eren's best friend. I'm certain he knows more about him than I do. Wait a moment. I'll see if he's available,” Levi states as he gets out of bed. He walks to Eren's old bedroom then back again. He knocks on his own door then Grisha hears him ask, “Eren, are you up? Your father needs to speak with you.”

Eren yawns as he stretches. “I'm sorry. What did you say?”

“Your father is on the phone. He'd like to speak with you about Armin. He says that Mikasa emailed him and mentioned that they're dating. Here,” he adds while handing Eren his cell phone. 

Levi leaves a moment later. He closes the bedroom door loud enough to be heard over the phone then decides he'll jump in the shower.

“Hello?” a groggy Eren says.

“Hey, Eren, how are things going with you and Mikasa,” Grisha asks.

“Pretty good, I think. She has been seeing my friend Armin ever since they met a few days ago. I think she's serious about him. At least they seem happy together.”

“How old is Armin,” Grisha asks.

“Oh, he's three years older than me. He's smart, dad. Extremely so. He's been tutoring me in German. He's really good with languages. He speaks like four or five fluently,” Eren adds as he yawns.

“What's he like? Does he date a lot?”

“He's dated a couple of girls but nothing as serious as with Miki,” he replies.

“Does he still live at home?” Grisha wants to know.

“No. He's dad died years ago. He never really talks about his mom. I think she died when he was really little. He has a decent paying job, nice apartment, you know the usual.”

“Could you tell me what he looks like?”

“Sure. He has blonde hair, bright blue eyes. He's very fit. He's not very tall but only a little shorter than me. Maybe about five five or six. Are you worried about what your future grand kids will look like?” Eren jest.

“I just want to know if he's a decent guy,” Grisha states.

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that. He's saved my life, dad. He's a great friend and a good choice for Mikasa. I'm kind of jealous actually. I mean, they're so good together. I wish I could meet someone that makes me that happy,” Eren states as he watches Levi enter silently and take a seat near the bed.

Levi smiles from his seat near the bed. He knows Eren's laying it on thick to dissuade any ideas Grisha has about him and Eren.

“That's all I wanted to know. I'll speak to you soon, Eren. Keep me posted,” Grisha adds then hangs up.”

Eren lets out a long sigh. “Nice touch with the walking out of the room and knocking on the door,” Eren adds.

“I thought so,” Levi says then takes a sip of his tea. “Too bad you haven't met anyone that makes you that happy,” Levi prompts.

“Yep. There's this guy at work. He's kind of short, has a good body, and I hear he's great in bed,” Eren teases. “Do you think he'd be interested in me?”

“Hum...what's his name?”

“Connie Springer,” Eren says without missing a beat.

Levi's eyes narrow. He gets up from his seat, walks over to where Eren is curled up and says, “You better be joking, Jaeger.”

Eren starts laughing at Levi's reaction. He laughs so hard he's got tears coming out of his eyes. He grabs Levi by the waist and pulls him into bed next to him. “You know I am.”

“Hum,” Levi scoffs still a bit offended.

“You're my only love interest, Levi.”

Levi's eyes shift to Eren's as he pulls away to look into his face. He runs his hand over Eren's cheek then says, “You need a shave, brat.”

“Later, come here.”

Eren pulls Levi in close for a kiss. His tongue taste like mint mouthwash. Eren runs his hand over Levi's bare back, feeling the man's muscles ripple under his pale skin. Eren reaches down to cup the older man's ass. He whispers, “You've got the best ass I've ever seen.”

“Swimming laps keeps my body toned,” Levi admits. 

“Would you like to go for another swim? We have time.”

“Alright.”

They enter the elevator naked and swim that way as well. Eren looks so beautiful in the water. Levi finally catches the younger man in his arms and forces him up against the side of the pool. He knows they shouldn't ejaculate in the water, but Levi isn't about to ruin the mood by mentioning that. Instead, he rubs their dicks together, using the water as their lube. Eren turns as he tries to get out of the water before he cums, but Levi holds onto his hips, rutting his dick between Eren's ass cheek until he cums. Eren does manage to break free then and when he sits on the side of the pool, Levi spreads Eren's legs just enough to maneuver between the younger man's thighs. He quickly begins to suck down on Eren's erection until he spills his cum all over the inside of Levi's mouth.

An early morning fuck is always a good start to any day. Sucking Eren dry was just an added bonus. Levi swallows then begins kissing and sucking on Eren's thighs again. “One more year,” Levi says, “then we can make it official.”

“Official? You mean you're really are going to marry me,” Eren asks.

“I thought that's what you wanted.”

“It is but I didn't think it was what you wanted,” he states. “Every time I bring it up, you change the subject,” Eren adds with a flare of irritation.

Levi lifts himself out of the water, climbing on top of Eren in the process. “That's because I didn't think you were serious, Eren. You're young, gorgeous and can have anyone you want.”

“But I only want you,” he adds softly.

“Yes, but feelings change,” Levi says as he rolls off of him. “I...” Levi closes his eyes. “I didn't want to get my hopes up.” He looks over into Eren's face. The young man is staring at him in disbelief.

“I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted,” Eren says flatly.

Levi stands up. He offers his hand out to Eren. “I have to get to work. Are you coming with me or do you want time alone today?”

Eren takes hold of Levi's hand, grateful for the help but still unsure what to think. “Levi, I'm not going to change my mind.”

Levi's brow creases for a moment then he does change the subject to breakfast. “I'll be down in the kitchen making us both something to eat.” He walks away as Eren watches him go. 

Eren slips into the shower. He smells bacon frying so he makes it short. He wraps a towel around his waist then follows the smell to the kitchen table. Levi has made a nice abundance of food. Eren notices that he's put boxers on. They eat in silence. Then something inside Eren causes him to speak again repeating, “I'm not going to change my mind, Levi.”

Levi looks up and says, “It's alright if you do, Eren. I'm just glad we were together for the short time we have been.” Levi's words have the opposite effect on Eren. They piss him off!

“You don't believe I love you!” It's a statement not a question.

“You're young. It's normal for someone your age to have intense feelings one moment then not so much the next,” Levi explains. He pushes his plate away. He's lost his appetite.

“I can't believe this. When have I ever given you reason to believe I don't want to be with you? And don't throw that Connie Springer joke back at me. It was a joke. Connie's too dumb to interest me.”

“So Armin's more your type?”

Eren drops his fork on his plate and stands up saying, “Fuck you!”

“You already did that,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“Are you trying to start a fight? 'Cause you're doing a great job of it.”

“Eren, all I know is nothing last forever. Feelings change, people die...shit, you know better than anyone how quickly your life can take a turn for the worse...or better. Once you decide to go out on your own, you'll forget about me soon enough. It's only natural. I'm double your age, for Christ's sake. Do you really see yourself staying with me when I'm forty, fifty, wrinkly old man at sixty while you're still a fairly young hottie? Face it, I'm just too old for you.”

“That was intentional, wasn't it? You're not worried about my feelings changing. You're just trying to turn this around on me 'cause your feelings are changing. Have you met someone else?” Eren asks not certain he wants to hear Levi's answer.

“What? No! How did we go from enjoying our alone time together to fighting about our relationship?” Levi asks finally.

“You started it,” Eren states.

“Unbelievable,” Levi says why throwing up his hands. “Fine. It's all my fault. There, you happy now?”

“NO! I'm not happy at all. You're so certain that I'm going to dump you, change my mind, some bullshit like that that you're trying to preempt it. You're psyching yourself up for failure,” Eren states sternly.

Hearing the grandfather clock chime Levi says, “Eren, I'm going to be late for work. We'll discuss it when I get home.”

“So be late,” Eren insists. Levi gives him a strange look so Eren replies, “What? You think that L.E.M.Z Labs won't survive a few minutes without you? This is our life we're talking about here.”

Levi is silent for a few minutes then says, “I really should go, Eren.”

“Fine. Go! But I won't be here when you get back!”

“Eren,” Levi gasp. He's seen Eren's impulsive side but it's only been in a good way up until this moment. 

“Oh, don't give me that fucking look like you expected me to let you down all along,” Eren shouts. “I'm not the one running from this fight. You are.” 

The house gets unbearably quiet. A minute passes...then two...then they hear someone slipping a key in the lock. They hear laughter then Mikasa opens the door with Armin in tow. “Oh, sorry. We thought you two would have left by now.” 

Armin smiles at Eren but can tell right away that they've interrupted something serious. “Would you like us to leave?” Armin asks.

“What?” Mikasa asks then she notices Levi's in his boxers and Eren's in a towel. “Oh, did we catch you in the middle of something? We can leave, if you wish.”

Neither Levi nor Eren say a word. 

Then Mikasa gets the feeling something is wrong with this picture, also. “Is everything alright,” she asks quietly.

“No. Armin, may we speak privately,” Eren says softly. 

Eren doesn't wait for an answer. Instead he just heads for his old bedroom. Armin follows. Once the door is shut Armin begins by saying, “Listen Eren, I honestly thought you already knew about Mikasa and me...”

“What, oh, yeah I do. Congratulations. Do you mind if Mikasa and I stay with you until she flies back to Germany? I'll try not to get in your way.”

“Wait, what? Are you and Levi breaking up?” Armin asks seriously disturbed by this news.

“I think we need a break,” Eren says even though his heart's not in it.

“Seriously? I mean, sure, you can both stay at my place for as long as you need to but Eren, Levi is your soul-mate. The two of you belong together.”

“Try convincing him of that. He seems to be under the impression that I'm just waiting for someone else to come along. He doesn't believe...” Eren starts to choke up then. He clears his throat and starts again saying, “He thinks I'm going to change how I feel about him. He just doesn't believe I love him. At least not enough to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Armin walks over to Eren and hugs him. “You can stay as long as you need to.”

“Thanks. I'll get Levi off to work then I'll pack some clothes...” Eren's voice trails off. His face is pained as his eyes fall on the photo of him hugging Levi awkwardly. He picks up the frame knowing this is the first thing he plans to pack. Eren digs through one of his draws and finds an old pair of jeans. “Everything's in his room,” he says softly as he sits on the edge of his bed. 

A moment later, there is a knock on his door. “Eren,” Levi asks, “May I enter?”

Eren wipes his face with the back of his hand then says, “Sure.”

When Levi enters, he's not dressed in his work clothes. Instead he's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. 

“Armin, will you excuse us for a moment?” Levi asks.

“Sure.”

After Armin closes the door behind him, Levi says, “Please, don't leave.”

Eren looks up into his eyes. His heart is breaking, his mind's confused. “I think we need a break, Levi,” Eren finally admits.

Levi sinks to his knees, “No. Please...no.”

“You don't trust me,” Eren says tenderly.

“Please...I,” Levi looks down at the carpet. It's blue so Little Lady never used it for a bathroom. “Please, don't leave.”

Eren takes a deep breath. “Just go to work, okay?” 

“No. Not until I know you'll be here when I get home,” Levi replies.

“No, Levi, I won't be here. You need to work out your own mental issues about trust. Oh, um since I don't have a job yet, would you please take care of Little Lady for me? I'll see if I can get my old job back then I'll take her, if you don't want her that is.”

“You're going back? You're going to work...there?”

“I need to work. I can't expect Armin to feed three of us on his salary. And I'm not about to make Mikasa work there.”

“But you have a job with L.E.M.Z...”

“I can't work there now. Not with you being lord and master,” Eren adds stubbornly. 

“I can't let you go back there, Eren,” Levi insists. “You've worked too hard and come to far to turn back now. I know what it's like working there. It's not safe.”

“My life, my body,” Eren adds sarcastically.

“No, I'm not letting you go back there. Here,” Levi says as he takes his wallet out of his pocket. “Take this,” he says while removing his Visa card.

“No, I'll be fine on my own. I am keeping the car though since Armin's isn't reliable.”

“Take the damn card,” Levi insists while shoving it in Eren's hand.

“No. Just leave already,” Eren adds as he gets to his feet. “This is hard enough as it is.”

“I am NOT letting you go back to that whorehouse, understand!” This time Levi is leaving no room for discussion. 

“That's not your decision to make, Mr. Ackerman,” he states firmly.

“I'll...shit, Eren, don't fucking do this. Just stay here. You can have your own space. Take this bedroom again...”

“You don't get it. You just don't fucking get it, do you,” Eren shouts in frustration. “This is not about you anymore. It's my life and I'll do whatever the fuck I please,” Eren shouts.

Little Lady hears the shouting and tries scratching at the door to be let in to see what's wrong. Eren heads for the door but Levi stops him saying, “Where do you think you're going?”

Eren pauses for a moment saying, “I think I'm going to reassure Lady that everything's okay.”

“Is it? Is everything really okay?”

“No, but she doesn't need that right now. She needs affection. Actually, I'm going to take her with me. They'll be three of us to love on her,” Eren adds firmly.

“So you're taking the only two things that love me in this entire shitty world,” Levi states bitterly, “my boyfriend and my dog.”

“Fine. She can stay.”

Eren opens the door and stoops down to love on Little Lady. “I'm going to miss you, Lady,” he says earnestly.

When he comes out of the bedroom, Mikasa says, “Why are the two of us moving in with Armin?”

“Because your brother's a stubborn asshole,” Levi hisses.

“So you're forcing us out?” Mikasa asks.

“No. He won't stay. He's got it in his thick skull that I don't trust him...”

“You don't,” Eren retorts.

“Plus he thinks I'm letting him return to work at that shit hole...no offense Armin...but I swear I'll burn it to the ground if he tries to return.”

“So you fired him?” Mikasa asks still confused.

“No!” Levi shouts while losing his composure. “But he refuses to work for L.E.M.Z. since I'm there,” Levi states while crossing his arms over his chest. “I tried to give him my Visa card and he won't take it. Mikasa, talk some sense into him, please. I don't want him to leave but now he's got it into his head that he has to prove he can survive without me and he won't budge on the subject.”

“Eren, you're being a stubborn jackass,” Mikasa says curtly. “I've already packed my bags. We can leave whenever you're ready.”

Levi throws his hands up in the air again. “Fucking Jaegers. You're so stubborn.”

“That they are,” Armin adds. “Go pack, Eren. I need to get to work.”

“Isn't anyone listening to me,” Levi asks. “Eren doesn't have to leave. He doesn't have to quit working for L.E.M.Z. Labs. He doesn't even have to sleep in the same room as I do. He can have his own bedroom, his own space.”

“That does sound better than the three of us being crammed into my small apartment, Eren,” Armin adds helpfully.

“Plus it would give you time to cool down and rethink your options,” Mikasa adds.'' 

“Aren't you two suppose to be my allies,” Eren asks.

“We are but Levi's a good catch. Are you certain you want to lose that over a stupid argument?” Mikasa asks.

“Yeah, I mean, what if he meets someone else while you're still fuming over this crap and regretting every minute of it?” Armin asks.

Eren snaps his head toward Levi so fast, it's comical. “You're not allowed to see anyone else,” Eren begins, “unless and until we officially break up.”

“But you're allowed to fuck people for money? No deal. Your leaving is official enough for me,” Levi adds finally.

“Levi...” Eren's tone has a bit of bitterness to it.

“Hum...” Levi says while paying attention to Little Lady.

“You're not allowed to date anyone else. Fuck whoever you want, but no dating,” Eren states firmly.

“Sorry, did you say something, Eren? I wasn't listening,” Levi adds with a smirk.

Eren growls. Little Lady whimpers. Armin says, “Um, if you're leaving, go get your stuff 'cause I can't be late. I might run the place but I don't own it.”

“Fine. Go Armin. I don't want you getting fired. Mikasa, you might want to stay at Armin's for a few more days. Levi and I have some things to work out,” Eren sighs.

“Already packed. Come on, Armin. Let's go,” Mikasa says as she purposely grabs Eren's car keys off the peg near the door. Armin is about to say something when she shoots him a look. He smiles when he realizes Eren's less likely to leave if he has to drive Armin's unreliable heap.

“Take care you two,” Armin says as they step out the door again.


	15. Relationships

“Armin," Mikasa says as she runs her hand lazily over his chest.

“Yes?”

“If we do stay together, there will be arguments. Please don't keep your feelings all bottled up like I do. It will be much easier to work things out if I know what you're thinking about.”

“Okay,” he says. “Mikasa.”

“Yes?”

“I'm in love with you and I want you to marry me. That's what I'm thinking,” Armin adds softly.

She smiles over at him. 

“Oh, and you have a really nice body but that's not a requirement just an observation.”

“Thank you, Sexy Double A.”

“Sexy Double A?”

“Yes, the 'Double A' stands for Amazing Ass, but if Eren asks tell him it stands for Armin Arlert,” she says.

“Will do.”

 

* * *

The Holiday Season is quickly approaching and Levi readies himself for another private party. The guest list is small keeping to his tradition of only inviting the people he feels most comfortable with. Since most of Levi's closest friends are quite a bit older than Eren, he tells Eren he can invite a few of his own friends if he so chooses.

Knowing Levi's personal feelings about noise and such, Eren chooses to invite just his sister and his best friend. 

The R.S.V.P.s arrive as expected but so does another much more formal letter from Germany. At first Levi doesn't think much of it since his only surviving relative lives in Germany at the same facility as the sender but something nags at him to open it. He immediately wishes he hadn't. 

“Dear Mr. Ackerman:

It is my sad duty to inform you that your brother Farlan Ackerman passed away peacefully in his sleep on Dec. 6th of this year. Please be advised that his remains were handled as agreed upon when he was admitted to our long term care facility.

A copy of this correspondence has been forwarded to your lawyer Mr. Michael Zacharias, ESQ since our files indicate there was a trust set up upon your brother's admittance to handle the cost of his care. 

We are deeply sorry for your loss. 

Should you need further assistance, please don't hesitate to contact us using the information above.

Thank you again for choosing Rosetta Trost for your health care needs.

Sincerely,

Mr. Dot Pixis, Administrator”

Farlan had been ill for years. His chronic illness was irreversible. Although Levi knew that his brother was terminal, losing him in this fashion is heartbreaking. They were identical twins so losing Farlan is like losing the better half of himself. 

After reading the letter, Levi places it in the drawer of his desk, the one reserved especially for Rosetta Trost's correspondence. He feels before he sees the tremor in his hand and clenches his fist tightly to stop his hand from shaking. He walks into his private bathroom and reaches inside the medicine cabinet. He pops the lid off the amber colored plastic vial and removes one of the little blue pills. He takes a deep breath before swallowing the medicine and hurriedly hiding the vial among the rest of his supplies again. He hates taking pills. They remind him that his body is subject to the same frailties as any other human. Farlan always was the better son, the good twin but fate dealt him the worst hand and Levi refuses to go out without a fight.

Exiting the master bedroom, Levi says, “Eren, I need to step out for a moment. I may be a bit late for the Christmas Party. Just start without me.”

“Okay,” Eren says while hanging the last of the party decorations. “While you're out, try to pick up some dip, okay? I forgot to get some earlier.”

“Sure,” is all Levi says before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

An hour later the guest start to arrive. First is Hanji and her man Moblit. “Hey Eren, where's the birthday boy?”

“Birthday boy?" Eren replies cheekily. "If you mean Jesus he's in Heaven, I suppose.”

Hanji cackles saying, “Not that birthday boy. I mean Levi. Wait, don't tell me he never told you that Dec. 25 is his birthday?! The silly goose. Here, just put this where he can find it,” she adds while handing a huge box to Eren.

“No problem,” Eren says while taking the gift and placing it on Levi's bed.

A few minutes later, Erwin arrives with his wife Maria. They, too, have a gift for Levi. Soon the bed is covered in presents for the birthday boy. When Mike arrives with Nanaba the rest of the crowd is already on their second drinks. In Hanji's case her 4th. Armin and Mikasa are the last of the guest to arrive. 

Everything is going well but Levi is still not back yet and Eren's starting to worry. Finally, Hanji shouts, “Where's the birthday boy? Does anyone know?”

All eyes shift to Eren. He just shrugs saying, “He said he might be late. I honestly don't know where he is.”

Mike whispers something to Nanaba and her face drops. “Dead?!” they hear her say a bit too loudly. Mike nods. 

“Dead? Who's dead,” Hanji asks a moment later.

Nanaba looks at the crowd saying, “Mike just informed me that Levi's twin brother Farlan just died a couple of weeks ago.”

There is a collective gasp and Eren says, “He never even told me he had a twin brother. How did he die? A car accident?”

“No, Eren,” Erwin states. “Farlan had a crippling form of Multiple Sclerosis. He was in the Rosetta Trost long term care facility for nearly twenty-three years.”

“Ah,” Hanji states, “that makes sense. I mean, Levi was always trying to get me to find a cure for MS. We're still years away from a cure but I have had minor success decreasing the progression of the disease.”

The mood turns somber as many of the medical professionals begin discussing cause and effect. Even Armin begins to theorize about ways to treat the disease.

When Levi arrives a few minutes later, all discussion ceases. “Okay, why is it so quiet in here?” He looks over his guest then Hanji bolts toward him and hugs him. “Shitty Glasses, what the fuck?”

“We know, Levi.”

“Know what,” he asks suspiciously.

“I told them about Farlan,” Nanaba admits.

Levi's face changes in an instant. He looks at Mike yet holds his tongue. Finally, with a sigh Levi says, “Okay so Farlan's dead. If you'd seen him in the last couple of years, you'd understand that that's a good thing. Now, I need a drink.”

Hanji releases Levi reluctantly. Eren comes up to him saying, “Why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother and that today is your birthday?”

“Not now, Eren.”

“But...”

“We can talk about it later,” Levi says as he puts the kettle on to boil. 

Seeing the look on Levi's face, Eren nods. “Alright,” Eren relents. 

* * *

Once the party goers have all left, Levi starts the somber task of cleaning. Eren helps and soon the place is back to normal. Eren places his arms around Levi but Levi pushes him away saying, “I...I need to be alone tonight, Eren.”

This is the first time Levi has ever pushed the kid away. Eren nods and heads off to the spare bed. Levi heads up to his private sanctuary and does about twenty laps before he stops and gets in the whirlpool. He sees his reflection in the water and says, “Happy birthday, Farlan. You always were the smarter brother, the better son.”

He wipes the tears from his face and heads to bed. Little Lady is waiting for him. He sees her and says, “Lady, I'd rather be alone tonight. Go sleep with Eren.” At first she's reluctant to move from her spot on the bed but after being prompted a second time, she leaves. He shuts the door between them, shutting her out.

A few minutes later, Eren feels Lady jump up in bed with him. “He kicked you out too? Come here,” he adds while cuddling up with her, pulling tightly to his chest.

By morning, Levi is making breakfast. When Eren joins him he asks, “Did you two sleep well?”

“Fine,” Eren states as he watches Levi puttering around in the kitchen. “Are you ready to talk or should I wait until you broach the subject first?”

“What would you like to know, Eren?”

“You two are twins, right? Fraternal or Identical?”

“Identical.”

“Oh,” Eren says quietly.

“But he was always a bit taller than me. He would have been almost your height, I would think.”

“What is...was he like?”

“Creative, very smart, kind of my better half,” Levi adds with a smile. “Mom adored him.”

“Who is the older?”

“I am,” Levi states while bringing their breakfast plates to the table. "Only by thirty-two minutes.”

“Why did you never mention him? I would have liked to have met him, Levi. Now I never will.”

That thought actually gives Levi pause. He didn't want Eren to see how bad the disease had progressed. Plus Farlan had asked Levi not to mention he had a brother. He did't say this in words. Farlan couldn't speak or even swallow on his own by the time Levi and Eren met. They communicated through Levi asking yes or no questions and Farlan blinking out his answers. 

“He didn't like having visitors, Eren. He didn't want anyone seeing him that way. The last time I visited, he made me promise not to come back. That was about three months before we met.”

“So he never even knew about me?”

“Quite the opposite. I saw him during my trip to France shortly after my accident. I told him how you saved my life. That we were thinking about getting married. He still had a hard time believing I am gay but he accepted it. Plus he wanted to know all about you. How we met, what you looked like, everything. It was a very exhausting conversation.”

“I thought you said he asked you not to come back,” Eren states.

“I never said I listened,” Levi adds while digging into his French toast.

“So what was he like. I mean before things got bad," Eren asks.

“Impulsive, stubborn, a lot like you actually,” Levi states. “Oh, he was such a brat! Always getting me into trouble. There was this girl named Izzy that he just adored. He'd planned to marry her from the age of nine. Asked her by the time he was eleven then everything fell apart. I started hooking to pay for his medical care. It was the only job I could get at the time. I was too young to work anywhere legally and he was too sick to be without care. Izzy couldn't take the change in his personality so she found someone else. That ripped his heart out so I stopped mentioning her name whenever I saw him. By the time I found work at the brothel, Farlan needed long term care. The place I could afford was well, not the best. Once Erwin put me in charge of his company, I got an advance on my salary and shipped Farlan overseas to the best facility I could find. That's the real reason I shipped Grisha off to Germany. I needed a doctor that I could trust that would keep me updated on my brother's condition. Since Grisha hated me, I never told him Farlan was my brother. By then the disease had ravaged his looks so we didn't look very similar any longer.”

Eren looks down at his plate. So Levi became a bastard boss trying to find a cure for the only relative he had left. An identical twin brother that was changing right before his eyes. A brother that was the better part of him who had lost his one true love since his disease was changing him in more ways than one. “Fuck,” Eren whispers under his breath.

“Hanji and Grisha helped develop a drug that let so many others with MS keep the crippling effects at bay for years but in Farlan's case, the drug came too late to do much more than prolong his misery. If you have any other questions they'll have to wait until I get home from work, Eren,” Levi explains as he scoots his chair back. 

A moment later, Eren is wrapping Levi in a full body embrace. “Thank you,” Eren whispers as he kisses the older man on his temple. He pulls away to look into Levi's eyes. He rubs his thumb against Levi's pale lips. A smirk rises to his own lips when Eren considers the fact that Levi said his brother Farlan would have been taller than himself. 

“Hey, if you're envisioning a three some with a set of twins, Farlan wasn't into guys,” Levi retorts once he catches the look in Eren's eyes.

“Wait, what? I wasn't...”

“Sure, brat, I believe you. Listen, I really to have to get going. I have a meeting first thing and it's with the law office so I'm already getting a migraine.”

“Is that why Mike wasn't drinking yesterday? He didn't want to have a headache or miss the meeting,” Eren asks.

“No. Mike is the one that scheduled the meeting so early. He doesn't like his crew getting sloppy drunk. If you want to work for Zacharias, you'd better be an early riser and a sober one at that.”

Levi jumps into the shower. Soon he is dressed and ready to leave. “Come here,” Eren states as he sees Levi fumbling with his tie. 

Levi is grateful for the help. Now that Eren knows about Levi's brother, Eren begins to wonder how often MS skips a sibling especially identical twins. It's only after Levi leaves for work that Eren starts to ponder on the question more deeply. Doing a search on Google Eren finds the increase in likelihood that both twins would each have the disease jumps to 25%. That's a one in four chance. Eren searches Levi medicine cabinet and finds a bottle of little blue pills. When he googles the medical uses for these pills, he finds that they're created by L.E.M.Z. Labs. Levi has been keeping a lot more than a sick twin from Eren. He, himself, already has the disease.

The onset was years after Farlan's body began to degenerate or so it seems. Knowing that his lover's brother just died of said disease fills Eren with determination to not see the same thing happen to Levi.

* * *  
“Hey dad, you got a minute?” Eren says.

“Sure. How are you and Mikasa doing?”

“Very good. Armin is thinking about purposing to Mikasa. Oh, shit, sorry...that is a secret. Please don't tell her. It's suppose to come from him. You recently lost a patient Farlan who had MS for the passed 20 years.”

“Yes, how did you know that? Oh, wait. I'm sure Levi might have remembered him,” Grisha states.

“Farlan is Levi's identical twin brother, dad. Levi knew you pretty much hated him so he didn't tell you they were related.”

“Holy shit, no wonder he was such a hard ass about my constant updates on Farlan's progress and that of the drug LEMZone.”

“Dad, I found a bottle of those pills in Levi's medicine cabinet. He was having trouble tying his tie this morning so that got me wondering. How advanced is the disease once the patient shows signs of tremors?”

“Well, that depends on a great many things. Knowing Farlan is or rather was Levi's identical twin narrows the field some. I'd say Mr. Ackerman has been on the drug since it's approval if he's just now showing signs. Have you noticed if he chokes when he eats, has trouble swallowing, has tremors in his legs, seems forgetful, or anything else out of the ordinary?”

“Not that I've noticed,” Eren says confidently. “He does spend a great deal of time swimming laps.”

“So you've seen him in swimming trunks. Have you noticed when he stands if he seems to favor one side of his body or he's asymmetrical in his muscle tone?”

“No. He seems pretty buff especially for a guy his age,” Eren explains.

Grisha smirks at that thought...'a guy his age'...as if Levi's ancient compared to Eren. He begins to wonder why he was ever worried about Eren living with Levi. Just because the man might be gay, doesn't mean he has no self control. Who even says Eren would be interested in someone that old.

“Oh, Eren, I meant to tell you Hanji sent me a print out of your schematic for the new speculum. I believe we'll have a working proto type in less than six months. We'll test it here at our lab in Germany first,” Grisha adds. “I also read over the contract between you and L.E.M.Z. Labs. It's a decent deal if this sells as well as predicted. I'd say you're looking at being an instant millionaire.”

Eren's brow furrows when he asks, “Me? Why would I be an instant millionaire?”

“You designed the thing, Eren. You didn't think I'd let them take all the credit now, did you? Actually, Mr. Ackerman's been more than fair. He even had Mr. Zacharias build in a buffer bonus should this thing take off like wildfire. All the accounts are set up and just need my final approval once this passes the final testing phase. Since you're not eighteen, a good chunk of your money will be added to a trust fund. You'll get a monthly allowance of nearly a thousand dollars. When you decide to move, you'll be able to afford to live almost anywhere. You won't be able to be Levi's neighbor, but close.”

“Dad, um, there's something I should tell you. I didn't do this for the money. I did it to keep women from dying from cervical and ovarian cancer. With a more comfortable speculum, they won't be as hesitant to get the proper exams,” Eren states.

“Even better. Take care, son. And once this thing is a hit perhaps you'll consider moving to Germany. There are several fine colleges within driving distance of my home. I do miss you, Eren. I hope you'll consider it,” Grisha adds before he hangs up.

Levi has MS which is the same disease that crippled his brother and finally killed him. No, Eren wasn't leaving the man he loved now no matter what. He would love Levi for the rest of his life.

* * *

When Levi returns home, Little Lady isn't the only one eager to greet him. Eren has been waiting hours for his lover's return. The moment Levi closes the door, Eren's all over him, kissing him, undressing him, practically carrying him into the dinning room. Eren pushes the dinner plates aside and sets Levi up on the edge of the table. He continues kissing him as he unzips Levi's pants. 

“Eren, at least allow me to catch my breath,” Levi groans but Eren has his pants down around his ankles before Levi even finishes his plea. Eren removes his pants the rest of the way and quickly sits between his spread legs. He dips his fingers in the gravy he's prepared and drenches Levi's private parts. Without a pause, Eren begins licking Levi like he's a tasty ice cream cone. He laps the gravy up then uses his thumb to coat Levi's hole. Without waiting he begins to ram is coated piece inside Levi. The erotic casual encounter turns into a frantic race as Eren pumps his lover full of his hot cum. 

By the time Eren is through, Levi is panting and totally spent. 

“Wow! What was that for,” Levi asks as he sits up on again.

“I missed you way too much. I wanted to come see you but I know you said you had meetings all day long,” is his reply.

Levi glances over at the gravy, turkey, and stuffing saying, “I know one thing. I'll never look at a turkey without thinking of you, Eren.”

Eren laughs. “Why don't you go get cleaned up. Then we'll eat.”

“Good idea.”

When Levi returns, Eren has cleaned the table where they fucked and has carved the turkey. Levi sits in his regular seat, yet Eren moves down closer to him. They feed each other off their plates and continue their intimate encounter. 

“Eren, I've been wanting to ask you something,” Levi says finally after brushing the kid's hair back from his eyes. 

“Yes, Levi?”

Levi pulls a small box out of the pocket of his robe. Taking hold of Eren's hand, he places the box in his palm and says, “Brat, will you marry me?”

Eren's sea-green eyes glance at the box in his hand then up into Levi's stormy blue-gray eyes as he says, “Yes, Levi Ackerman. I'd love to marry you.”

Eren looks inside the box. Instead of a ring, he finds a key. It's made of platinum. “What's this?”

“In your palm, you hold the key to My Heart,” Levi states firmly.

“Isn't that a bit corny for someone like you?”

Levi chuckles saying, “If it were a cliché certainly but you hold the actual key to My Heart, Eren. You'll see what I mean soon enough. “Lift it out. You'll see there's a little silver chain so you can wear it next to your heart.”

Levi reaches out to stroke his thumb against Eren's lower lip. “I was going to ask you yesterday, during the party but the mood felt more like a wake than a celebration. Sorry it's a day late.”

“It was your birthday, Levi. I should have asked you,” Eren states.

“Just having you here is enough for me,” Levi adds as he heads to the kitchen to make himself some tea. 

Eren unhooks the clasp and places the chain about his neck. Eren soon joins Levi in the kitchen and hugs him tightly saying, “I love you.” They seal their promise with a kiss and make their way to the bedroom for a much needed rest.


	16. Connie and Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Shadis is a bald, abrupt man that likes being on his own. In to his life walks a carefree spirit by the name of Sasha Blaus. She is spontaneous and oh, so comfortable to be around. Giving, easy to talk to, and a good cook...yes, Shadis can get used to this. His callous remarks seem to bounce right off her tough exterior yet there is an inner warmth he's dying to get to know better. 
> 
> Shadis begins banging the young Ms. Blaus only to find that she's living with a man named Connie Springer. It gets even weirder when Sasha changes clothes right in front of both of them and Connie doesn't turn away. 
> 
> Jealousy rears it's ugly head and Shadis stakes his claim. Just one hitch, though: Sasha will always return to Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...when you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with."
> 
> ~ song lyrics (not my own words).

Eren and Levi head up to Levi's office in the elevator together. “...you're right, of course. But I still think my point is valid,” Petra over hears Eren say as she watches the two of them exit the elevator together.

“Your point is valid. It's just not correct,” Levi adds with a smirk as he stops at Petra's desk to retrieve his messages.

“Mr. Ackerman, there's an employee waiting to see you sir. He doesn't have an appointment but he insists. Should I send him away?”

“No, Ms. Ral. Just give me ten minutes and link his file to my desk top then send him in,” Levi states as he and Eren enter his office. 

Levi sits at his desk and pulls up the file. It reads: Conrad Springer. A few minutes later there's a knock on the outer door and Levi states, “Enter.”

A moment later a short man with closely cropped hair enters. Eren glances up from his seat near the window and inhales sharply. Conrad nods at the youth then says, “Mr. Ackerman, my name is Conrad Springer or Connie for short.” That snaps Levi's attention away from the file in front of him to the young man's face. “I've worked for your company for over three years now and I asked my immediate supervisor whose ass I had to kiss to get a favor around here and he said yours.”

“You have my attention Mr. Springer. Continue,” Levi adds with a slight smirk.

“My best friend Sasha Blaus was recently fired from your Research and Development Department. She wanted to speak with you herself yet company policy refuses entry to former employees once they've been terminated under similar circumstances as hers.”

“Yes, unfortunately I had to institute such a policy when one attempted to assassinate one of our senior officers several years ago,” Levi explains. 

“I came here in her place to plead on her behalf. Sasha was never cut out to be in Research. Even she knows that. She was hoping to get her foot in the door then make a lateral move to Sales and Distribution. She's a real people pleaser and she can talk almost anyone in to nearly anything as proof from my standing before the CEO of this company. I'm more the 'run and cower in fear' type,” Connie states.

“Oh, I doubt that, Mr. Springer. Your file shows you to be quite innovative when solving complex problems.”

“Problems on paper, absolutely. Confrontations, not so much,” Connie admits. “Please, sir. All I ask is that you give Sasha another chance. Put her in Sales and Distribution and I promise you, she'll break new office records by outselling every other salesperson on staff.”

“That's a really big promise, Mr. Springer. You do know Nanaba Zacharias has been salesperson of the year for five years running. Last year she nearly doubled her previous record,” Levi adds firmly.

“Yes, sir. I am aware of Ms. Zacharias' outstanding performance record. Sasha is as well. The truth is that Sasha is Nanaba's niece. She's the one that instructed your seasoned warrior in her attack strategies for those same five years. She promised not to reveal her aunt's ace in the hole but I didn't promise any such thing. Imagine, Mr. Ackerman, with these two going head to head, all you can do is increase profits. Just give Sasha a chance. If she fails, you can fire us both,” Connie concludes.

“What do you think, Eren?” Levi asks.

Eren looks at Connie who's made his case clear. “First, I'd talk to Dr. Zoe. I'd find out exactly why Ms. Blaus was let go. Then I'd check out Mr. Springer's story about Sasha Blaus' relationship to Nanaba Zacharias. If he's telling the truth about that then I'd give Ms. Blaus another chance assuming, of course, there isn't anything problems with her past employment record.”

Connie nods again to Eren then looks at Levi expectantly. Levi presses a few keys pulling up Sasha Blaus' and Nanaba Zacharias' employment files. Nanaba's maiden name is Blaus plus Sasha has her and Mike listed as her emergency contact persons. Levi looks up at Connie saying, “I already know why Dr. Zoe let Sasha go. She said she was too distracted 'making friends' which would be something a people pleaser would be good at. I see from their files that Sasha and Nanaba do have the same last names, in Nanaba's case it's her maiden name, of course. Alright Mr. Springer, have Sasha report to Sales and Distribution on Monday at 8 am. I'll let Mr. Shadis know she's coming. As a precaution, I will assign a security agent to escort her to and from the buildings even for lunch, if she goes off premises for that.”

“That's not a problem, sir. I know Sasha, she'll want to make you guys cookies or something. I'll tell her not to just so you won't have to throw them out. She'd be crushed, if she knew you wasted her food.”

“I'd like some homemade cookies,” Eren says brightly.

“An irate employee would think nothing of adding a bit of rat poison to the mix, Eren,” Levi states.

“She's Nanaba's niece for goodness sake,” Eren argues. “Plus you're giving her a second chance. How often does that happen? No, Sasha wouldn't be dumb enough to try something so stupid especially, if you're talking about food. She's devoted to the cause,” Eren says and that gets a laugh from Connie.

“You know Sasha pretty well yourself, don't you Mr. Jaeger,” Connie adds.

“She makes a mean apple pie,” Eren states at the fond memories.

“Wait, is she the same Sasha that baked that apple pie for Marco for his birthday,” Levi asks.

Eren nods. 

“Oh, that was good,” Levi exclaims. He looks at Connie and says, “Ok, maybe just one batch.”

Connie smiles broadly saying, “Yes, sir! Thank you, sir.” And with that resolved, he quickly leaves Levi's office.

* * *

The following Monday an entire box of baked goods is delivered to Levi's front door via Fed Ex. “From a grateful employee,” the note reads, “Sasha Blaus.”

The moment they open the package, the wonderful smell of so many delightful creations reach their noises. “She must have been cooking all weekend,” Levi states.

Eren quickly grabs a cookie and takes a bite. He moans at the heavenly taste.

“It can't be that good,” Levi states but the moment he bites into one, he retracts his statement. “Amazing!”

“I don't know how she'll work out in Sales and Distribution but if she ever leaves, I'm going to hire her as our own personal chief,” Eren states.

“You'll get no argument from me,” Levi admits. “I can't even imagine what one of her crepes taste like,” he adds with a wistful air. Eren just laughs at that. The Grandfather clock chimes and Levi knows they've got to get to work. They double wrap the pastries in aluminum foil to protect them then head out.

* * *

“Ms. Blaus,” Mr. Shadis calls.

“Yes, sir,” Sasha states while hurrying to his side. 

“My name is Mr. Shadis. You can call me Shadis for short. First name's Keith, but no one seems to remember that. Anyway, I was told you're a natural people pleaser. Don't know if I've ever met one of those before...”

“Would you like a cookie, Mr. Shadis,” Sasha asks while opening a bag for him.

“No...” he states while looking at her oddly. “As I was saying, you're desk is here, phone here, list there. Make at least one solid sale by the end of the day and I'll give you tomorrow off. Make ten, and I'll personally kiss your ass.”

“How about twenty? Will you try one of my cookies then,” Sasha asks.

“You make twenty solid sales by the end of today and I'll kiss Mr. Ackerman on his ass, if you like,” Shadis adds with a smirk. 

“I won't make you do that, Mr. Shadis,” Sasha adds with a sideways glance, “but thanks for the offer.”

He nods and leaves her to her scripts. By the end of the work day, Sasha has twenty-two solid sales each confirmed by a senior processor. 

“Holy mother of god,” Mr. Shadis says when he sees the printout. “And these have each been double checked?”

“Yes, sir. Ms. Blaus has broken the old record set by a Ms. Zacharias back in 2012.”

“Fuck me sideways. Shit, she keeps this up, we'll make our monthly quota and then some.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thomas, call her in here for me,” Keith states.

“Hey, Blaus, boss want to see you.”

Sasha takes the few steps to Shadis' office. “You wanted to see me, Mr. Shadis?”

“Yes, Ms. Blaus. Do you want that kiss now?”

“Kiss?”

“I promised to kiss your ass, if you got ten solid sales. You more than doubled that. A promise is a promise,” the man says while getting down on one knee.

“Mr. Shadis, that could be misinterpreted as sexual harassment,” she adds earnestly. “But I get your point. Just tell me the quota you'd like me to fill by the end of work Friday, and I will.”

“Alright,” he says while rising to his feet again. One hundred solid sales by close of business Friday.”

“What's the record?” she asks.

“One hundred and thirty-one,” Keith answers.

“Alright. If I beat that record, give me a five percent bump and we'll call it even,” Sasha adds.

“Child, if you beat the old record by the end of your first week, I'll give you a seven percent bump,” he states.

“Deal,” she says while extending her hand to shake on it.

He looks at her hand then up to her eyes again.

“Where I come from, a handshake still means something,” she adds.

He nods and shakes her hand. 

* * *

“How did you do it, Sasha?” Connie asks surprised. “How did you break your aunt's old record your first week?”

“I just thought of all the food I could buy with all that extra cash,” she adds with a laugh. “It's nice not being hungry. Do you know that today is the first day in years that I didn't bother eating lunch? I didn't have to because I knew I had plenty of food waiting for me at home. That idea is so freeing, it's amazing to think most people we know live like that on a daily basis.”

Connie wraps his arms around her. “You're too much,” he says.

“I know,” she says while hugging him back. “Thanks.”

* * *

“Mr. Shadis,” Levi says surprised, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Sasha Blaus, Mr. Ackerman. Levi, I don't know where you found her but shit, if she hasn't broken every single sales record our company has held during the past twenty-four years! Damn, I wish I had ten more just like her!”

“So you're here asking for an increase in salary then?”

“No sir, although I wouldn't turn one down. I want your permission to make her my Assistant in Training. She not only has broken numerous records but she knows how to motivate people. Even my senior staff is working diligently just to keep pace with her. Sales are way, way up and well, to be honest, I think I'm in love!”

“Literally, Keith, or metaphorically?”

“At this point, sir, I think it's a little of both,” Shadis says. “Damn, that woman can cook! My mom always said, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'” He adds while shaking his head. 

“Be careful, Mr. Shadis, I believe Sasha Blaus already has a boyfriend/lover. If she's as important to your department as you say, it would be wise not to anger the competition. He's the one that got her into your department and I don't doubt he could talk her out of it again just as quickly.”

“Really? I've never seen her with anyone in particular. Is he part of my staff?” Keith asks.

“I believe he's part of the accounting staff,” Levi states.

“Yes, I could see her fitting in there as well. I'd really like to keep her then plus a new title and bump in salary would be an interesting incentive. Do I have your permission, sir?”

“Absolutely, and keep me posted whether or not the idea is a boom or a bust,” Levi adds.

“No problem,” Keith adds as he leaves.

* * *

“Ms. Blaus, may I speak to you for a few moments,” Shadis asks.

“Sure,” Sasha states while walking into his office.

“Shut the door please, Ms. Blaus.”

“Yes, Mr. Shadis?”

“You've made yourself an indispensable employee in an incredibly short amount of time, Ms. Blaus. I asked our CEO if I could promote you to the rank of Assistant in Training and give you a salary increase. You will have responsibilities beyond sales, governing your own staff and for every sale they make, you will get a percentage of the profit. I'll give you until Friday to decide whether you're interested...”

“I'll take it,” Sasha states without another word on the matter.

“It will mean more responsibility. Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Sasha states. “Thank you, Mr. Shadis,” she says while giving him a hug. He hugs her back. 

Her hair is silky, her scent so clean. Keith can tell just by pressing his chest to hers that she's not wearing a bra. In that instant, Sasha can tell he's aroused. She pulls away slightly and his hand slips along the underside of her left breast. She's so warm. She feels this and he says, “Sorry,” as he jerks his hand away.

“Don't worry about it,” she adds with a warm smile. 

Still he feels incredibly stupid for ruining her moment. “I didn't mean to, you know, Ms. Blaus.”

“Sir, we've both been working our asses off. We're both tired. It's okay, honest,” she adds as she turns to leave.

“Sasha,” he says calling her back to him, “please, call me Keith. We're very nearly on the same pay grade now plus your a manager. That allows you special privileges.”

She turns fully to him asking, “Would one of those be that kiss you're always offering me?”

Shadis is floored by her candor. He isn't certain whether she's making fun of him in his vulnerable state or if she's actually asking him to kiss her. Finally, he decides to play it up saying, “I'll kiss you whenever and where ever you want, Ms. Blaus.”

She turns toward the door again and he figures there is his answer but then he hears a small click. Did she just...lock the door?

Sasha turns back to him asking, “And if I want it now? On the same place your hand just grazed me?”

He looks at her chest...breast and instantly feels his cock pressing against his zipper. “I...can do that,” he says as she steps even closer to him. 

“And if I say I want it on my bare skin, in the same area where your hand brushed against me, will you kiss me still?”

“Yes.”

Her brown eyes glisten as she lifts her shirt exposing the spot. Keith bends down to reach the spot and kisses Sasha. She places her hand on his head, guiding his mouth towards her nipple. Keith's lips follow along the contour of her breast until he finds what she's leading him to. She presses herself into him as he leans his ass against his desk. His tongue teases her, mouth sucking her. 

He is clearly wanting more. She raises her skirt so she can straddle his lap. His hands slide over her buttocks and pull her up onto his lap. His cock is eager to be freed from its bond. He begins gyrating his hips, pressing his hardness into her hot core and that's when he realizes she's not wearing any underwear either. This information goes straight to his groin and he groans when he leaks.

He helps her out of her sweater. With her breast fully exposed to him, he sighs. They're so full and round and perfect. He nuzzles his face deep between her valley. Sasha arches her back while gliding her hand down, pressing it against his bulge.

“Oh, Sasha,” he moans. “I need you.”

“So take me,” she says and he doesn't have to be asked twice. In no time flat, Keith has reversed their positions. He unzips his pants, shoving them down his thighs just enough to free the beast and lifts her skirt to enter her fully. The first thrust is exquisite! Oh, she so hot, and wet, and eager. Fuck! Everything about her is perfect! Soft, warm, wet...it doesn't take long for him to cum. It's through hard thrust, manly thrust, rough and oh, so gratifying thrust that he spills his seed deep within her walls.

Sasha knows that had he not been so worked up, it could have been very good. She takes a few Kleenex and pushing them deep inside herself as she is about to leave. But Shadis grabs her arm, turning her toward him again. “Sasha, I never leave a woman hanging. Come here,” he states while pressing her up on his desk once more. As Keith suckles at her breast, he fingers her with expert precision. Soon she is panting, and cooing, and shaking as he brings her to climax. When she does orgasm, her face is flushed and oh, so beautiful. 

“That's better,” he states while wiping her clean. “I apologize for being so quick but in my own defense it's been nearly four years since I had a partner.”

“Then you were perfect,” she adds breathlessly.

“I hope you still feel that way when we see each other tomorrow,” he states. “I know guilt can do a number on a person's mind.”

“Guilt? What is there to feel guilty about,” she asks.

“I was told you have a lover,” Keith says softly. “Please, Sasha, the promotion is real. You earned it. You didn't have to fuck me to keep it.”

“First, the only reason I fucked you is because it's been awhile for me too and I thought you wanted me. Second, if I had a lover, I never would have locked that door in the first place,” she states firmly.

“Wait, you mean you're not fucking anyone else?”

“Of course not,” she adds with a teasing smile.”

“Well, hell's bells, we could have been doing this weeks ago,” Shadis states with a smile. He places his hand on the back of Sasha's neck and runs his fingers through her silky hair. 

“Kiss me, baldy,” she says with a smirk. He does and it's a nice, soft kiss. Once they part, she says, “Sorry about the baldy crack. I actually prefer bald men,” she admits.

“Good 'cause it ain't growing back anytime soon,” he jest.

“Keith, are you busy tonight or would you like to continue where we left off?”

“I'm certain I'm free to do whatever you'd like,” he adds knowing he's about to get laid for the second time by a beautiful, warm woman.

* * *

“What are you doing,” Connie asks as he watches Sasha parade in front of their full length mirror.

“I'm trying to figure out which shoes go better with this skirt,” she replies.

“I can see that. The question is why? Are you going somewhere?”

“Oh, didn't I tell you? Mr. Shadis is taking me out to celebrate my new promotion,” Sasha adds while still looking at her feet. “I don't know, Connie. Which do you think looks better?”

Connie is staring back at his roommate. “You're boss is taking you out? You mean, just as a 'good job' sort of thing, right? It's not like a real date right?”

“Oh, um, well, sort of. He comes off as a bit of a hard-ass but he kind of grows on you.”

There's a loud knock on the door to their apartment.

“That's him. Just let him in. I'm still deciding on what top to wear.”

Connie leaves a moment later. Once he opens the door and gets a good look at the man standing in the hallway, he thinks this guy's got the wrong apartment. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes, is Ms. Sasha Blaus available? I'm Keith Shadis.”

Connie looks the man over. Wow, this guy looks like he's been through some sleepless nights. And he's got to be what, twice Sasha's age, if not more. Shit. He can't truly be her love interest. And no, he didn't miss the fact that the guy is bald as fuck.

“Just a minute,” Connie says as he closes the door in the man's face. He walks back into her bedroom saying, “Sasha, seriously? You're dating the Grim Reaper. That guy looks like Death Personified.”

“Conrad Springer, if your mother was here, she'd box your ears! Don't just leave him alone in there. Offer him something to drink,” Sasha states as she slips into a different sweater to see how it goes with her outfit.

“Um, he's still in the hall,” Connie adds softly.

“What?” she nearly screams. “Where are your manners, Mr. Springer?” She pushes passed him to let Mr. Shadis in. “I'm sorry about my roommate, Keith. He was raised by wolves and dropped on his head a lot as a baby.”

“So that explains it,” Shadis adds as he steps inside the apartment. “You look nice, by the way, Sasha. Are you ready to go?”

“Sure, just let me grab a jacket...”

“So where are you two off to,” Connie asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“And you are?”

“Conrad Springer...”

“You can call him 'Connie' for short,” Sasha offers while opening the closet door.

“No, he can't,” Connie adds deliberately.

Sasha snaps a look at him. “Would you excuse us a moment,” Sasha says while letting go of the door and grabbing Connie by the arm. She yanks him toward the bedroom. “Conrad Springer, why are you being so rude? Are you hospitality challenged?”

From inside the living room, Mr. Shadis can hear every word of their not-so-subtle argument. 

Sasha gets a look at herself in the mirror and rips off her sweater, grabbing another one instead. Her and Connie stand toe-to-toe still arguing when Keith walks in to ask if everything's alright. When he sees Sasha is bare breasted he immediately asks, “What the fuck's going on here?”

“I'm sorry, Keith. I'll only be another minute," Sasha states while turning toward her closet.

“But you're topless,” he says while raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I don't like the color of the other top,” she says while grabbing another out the hanger.

“But you're bare chested,” Keith tries again and sees Connie blush.

“Yes,” Sasha adds while looking back at him. “My breast are too heavy for me to wear bras. They dig into my shoulders and hurt my back.”

“But you're bare-chested in front of him,” Shadis adds while crossing his arms over his chest. 

Slipping the sweater over her head, Sasha quickly quips, “It's nothing he hasn't seen before. Come on, Keith, let's go before he starts in on us again,” she adds.

Connie is still blushing and Keith is confused and a bit pissed off. Sasha leaves the room to grab her jacket but Shadis lags behind. He grabs Springer by the arm saying, “She's dating me now. If you don't want me to gouge your fucking eyes out, you will either close them or fucking leave the room whenever she's changing clothes. Understand?”

Connie nods as his entire body begins to shake. Fuck.

Shadis storms out of the bedroom and takes Sasha by the arm saying, “We have to go. Our reservations are in fifteen minutes.”

She looks back at Connie saying, “Don't wait up,” as they both head out the door. Keith looks back giving Springer a death glare then slams the door behind him.

* * *

They never make it to the restaurant. Sasha has Keith pull into the nearest fast food joint and they park the car. Shadis kisses her like a thirsty man gulps water. She feed him a french fry and soon is prying it from his lips with her mouth. Sasha pulls off her shirt and he hungrily suckles at her breast. She grabs the pudding from the bag and rubs it on one of her nipples. Keith licks it off and hears her moan. She slips into the back seat and he quickly follows. Damn, she's fucking hot! She dips her finger in the pudding again and spreads it over the skin above her navel. Oh, fuck. He wants to lick every inch of her. Pudding or no. Once she's licked clean, he grabs her skirt and pulls it off over her head. She dips her finger in the pudding again and slides that finger inside her vulva.

Keith looks at her hungrily. She backs up against the door and spreads her legs. He works his way up her thighs to her clit and, with his tongue, dives right in. “Oh, yes,” she says while putting her hand on his head to guide him. Keith wedges his arms under her legs to pull her more tightly against his face. He licks every inch of her pussy, delving deep with his talented tongue. A moment later he hears her breath shudder and he can't wait any longer. He scoots back on the seat, pulling her with him and then disengages his tongue from her clit. He unzips himself, freeing his hungry beast then shoves himself inside before she has a chance to react. Her reaction is a long, pleasurable moan as Shadis hits her sweet spot with his very first thrust. 

He kisses her and she licks the pudding from his lips. He fucks her firm and fast, but then slows his pace to enjoy her more fully. “Yes, fuck me,” Sasha screams at the height of passion. “Give me your cum stroke!”

Encouraged, Shadis follows through with her demand, ramming her sweet, sweet cunt. He thinks about that Springer dude doing this to his Sasha as he cums. Breathlessly he asks, “So is Springer an old boyfriend or something?”

“What?”

“That guys that was at your apartment. Is he an old boyfriend?”

“No,” she says while trying to catch her breath. “No, but we've been friends forever. Our mothers were best friends all throughout high school. They used to bath us together and whatnot when we were little. He's sort of like a sister or something.”

“So you've been naked in front of him...”

“Sure. I mean, I know he's a guy but he's not into women, I guess,” she adds with a shrug.

Keith can't believe how obtuse Sasha appears at this moment. Connie likes women or at least one woman. He was practically drooling over Sasha's bare breast. Well, he can look but Shadis is the one touching, so he's fine with that.

There is a knock on his steamed back window. The man with the flashlight has a flashing red and blue light hitting his face. Keith rolls the window down slightly. The police officer says, “Hey, buddy. The manager of this burger slop wants you to move along.”

“No problem, officer,” Keith states while shielding Sasha's naked form from the man's view. He waits until the cop leaves then hands her sweater back to her saying, “We'd better go.”

* * *

It's after midnight when Connie hears Sasha open the door to their apartment. She slips out of her clothes and climbs into bed next to him. The moment her skin touches his, he turns over to face her. He presses his face between the warm mounds of her breast.

“You smell like him,” Connie says distastefully.

“I'll put a nightgown on," Sasha replies as she starts to get out of bed.

“No. It's okay,” Connie says stopping her. “I'll get used to it.” They soon fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	17. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L.E.M.Z. Labs, Inc. is facing a hostile takeover. Miyamoto Corp has been secretly buying up shares and is nearing the 50% mark. This meeting of L.E.M.Z top brass is to preempt this attack or to find ways to circumvent it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting near the end. Only a couple of chapters left, peeps.

Chapter 17: The Meeting

Armin finally takes Levi up on his job offer. At first he's placed in the accounting division at an entry level position but it's soon found out that his mastery of so many different languages is much more useful to L.E.M.Z. Labs if they place him in Customer Relations being a liaison between a multitude of overseas clientele. He is soon valued as a key-person and a three million dollar insurance policy rider naming Mikasa as his beneficiary is purchased.

“Why did you put me as your beneficiary, Armin?” Mikasa asks.

“Well, it was either you or Eren. I have no one else,” he states. “Besides, I'm hoping you'll be my wife soon so it's pretty standard.”

“You and your damned logic. I love you,” she adds while holding him tight.

* * *

The meeting is scheduled for 9 pm. All the Department Heads and their assistants are required to attend. Mr. Shadis and Ms. Blaus inclusive. Armin Arlert, Dr. Zoe and her new assistant Marco Bott. Dr. Smith is even in attendance when Levi followed soon by Petra Ral and Eren Jaeger take their respective seats. 

“Good evening everyone,” Levi says from his end of the conference table. “I know it's late so I'll get straight to the point. We are in the midst of a hostile takeover started by one of our competitors.” A murmur shoots through the group so Levi holds up his hand to quiet the masses. “I now turn the proceedings over to Dr. Erwin Smith, majority shareholder of L.E.M.Z. Labs, Inc. Dr. Smith?”

“Thank you, Levi. It began quite silently. Shares of our stock were being bought up by a multitude of small investors. Little companies all working for the same conglomerate. My own financial stability relied heavily on investments made through a variety of mutual funds. With the economy tanking, I took a huge hit. I was forced to sell hundreds of shares to cover my losses and in doing so caused a shift in my majority shareholder status. Currently I am hanging on to L.E.M.Z. Labs, Corp by a scant one percent. That will soon change unless we can come up with a solution and fast. As of close of business Friday, we need to have a solution in place to protect us from a hostile takeover by Miyamoto Corp. I have allies in the company that have warned us of this impending doom. Miyamoto plans to dismantle our departments by 'clearing house' and putting their own personnel in charge. Now, I open the floor to brainstorming solutions.”

There is a momentary pause as the news of this threat sinks in. Sasha looks at Keith who squeezes her hand reassuringly. 

Armin Arlert is the first to speak up. “Aren't many of you planning on retiring soon anyway? Like in the next couple of years?”

Dr. Zoe, Mr. Ackerman, Mr. Shadis, Mr. Zacharias, and Dr. Smith all nod in unison. 

“You could sell your shares before the takeover and just walk away,” Armin points out.

“You believe they should preempt the problem,” Eren asks.

“Why not?”

Murmurs once again spread through the crowd. 

Levi locks eyes with each of the main people that started L.E.M.Z. Labs. “Well, there is the matter of our employees,” Levi states. 

“With the excess sales we've been pumping out lately,” Keith begins, “we could possibly offer severance packages to a good majority of them. That way the ones not carried by the new owner would have a bit of a safety net to carry them over until they can secure new employment.”

“Plus,” Dr. Zoe begins, “as per contract aren't those who market our products such as LemZone and the Albert Speculum required to pay a percentage based on sales?” Hanji looks at Mike for confirmation.

“Yes, if they don't dismantle the company, of course. If it's a simple change of ownership, which a takeover actually is, then the contracts must be honored and residuals paid to the original holder of the patent,” Mr. Zacharias confirms.

“Are there any other ideas,” Levi asks.

“We could buy up the stock ourselves,” Eren says, “From Erwin, I mean. That way he doesn't have to sell it to outside interest and together we can still maintain majority interest.”

“In my case,” Levi begins, “I would have to liquidate a good number of assets but I suppose it could be done.”

“Why not just give them this company by selling our stock then take the patents, clients, and suppliers and start another company,” Sasha suggests. “Is that possible?”

“Wow, now that's an idea,” Armin states. “What about it, Mike, do the patents follow the creator or the company?”

“Both. If we take our patents, we would have to pay L.E.M.Z. Labs a residual instead of the other way around. But they can't market the products without the creator's approval, so they would be stuck with the crumbs left behind not the cookies themselves,” he adds.

“A new company in a new location,” Levi ponders. “Where would you like to retire to...anyone?”

“Hawai'i,” Mike says.

“Barbados,” Hanji shouts.

“Someplace warm year round,” Keith states while imagining Sasha in a bikini.

“We have three ideas on the table,” Levi states. “The first is sell our shares and get out of this rat race. The second is buy Erwin's shares ourselves and hold on tight. The third is sell our shares, grab our clients, patents, and suppliers and reinvent L.E.M.Z. Labs in a whole new way. Support staff, please leave while we consider our options,” Levi says as he watches Armin, Sasha, Marco, and Eren rise and head for the door.

“Would you like me to leave as well, Mr. Ackerman,” Petra asks.

“Only if you plan to tip our hand to our competition,” Levi states.

“No, sir. I can keep my mouth shut,” Petra states.

“Alright, Erwin, which option would you prefer? It is your company after all.”

“Sell and get out,” he says without any hesitation. I'm tired of dealing with all the headaches.”

“Hanji?”

“I like the sneaky approach...sell and take our shit with us then start again.”

“Mike?”

“I just want to retire before I'm so fucking old I can't enjoy it,” he says.

“Shadis, I know you own quite a few shares. Which option do you prefer?”

“I'd like to hold on tight but I will follow which ever option the rest of you choose. All three work for me.”

“And you, Levi,” Erwin asks. Which do you prefer?”

“Get out,” he states flatly. “I have MS just like my brother Farlan. It's getting noticeably worse and I don't want to wait until I'm so crippled I can't enjoy my retirement either.,” Levi adds while looking at Mike. 

“Alright,” Erwin says, “we'll sell our shares quietly. Let Miyamoto think they've won and we can retire with dignity.”

“Remember,” Levi says firmly, “not a word to anyone. Not spouses, lovers, friends. Got it? Good!”

* * *

“So what did you guys decide,” Eren asks when he's alone with Levi.

“Sorry, brat. You'll find out next week. It's too easy for something like this to blow up in our faces. We need to keep everyone in the dark,” Levi states clearly.

“So you're all sworn to secrecy, huh?”

“Yes. Now, please drop the subject.”


	18. Keith and Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha has a decision to make. Stay with the man she loves or take a chance at a new life with the man that can pleasure her. And is this an 'either or' decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished a new work: Agoraphobia, and the ending is twisted. So twisted, I'm not certain I want to post it the way it's written. (Oh, the dilemmas we authors face!) 
> 
> Anyhow, this fics also nearing it's conclusion. Take care:)

After their meeting, Keith drives Sasha back to her apartment. When they arrive, he turns to her and states, “If I do this, I'll be a millionaire. I own so much stock in L.E.M.Z. Labs that I'll be able to afford a wife, Sasha.”

She smiles at him. “So you want to see other people then? Well, I don't blame you, Keith. We won't be together once you leave the company anyhow. I'll miss you,” she adds while leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

“Um, Braus, I think you missed my point entirely,” Keith adds quickly. “I want you to be my wife, woman. We've been together for a good while now and I really believe you're the one. Will you marry me, Sasha Blaus?”

Sasha sits back in her seat. Fuck, she should have considered that Shadis would want more. But she didn't. She has Connie so she says, “You don't want to marry me, Mr. Shadis. You really don't.”

“What?”

“I can't marry you,” she whispers softly.

“Why not?”

“Because...I'm already married.”

“WHAT?”

Oh, shit, here it comes. Maybe she should just leave it at that. Let him get pissed with her and hate her. But she really likes Keith Shadis. He's not a bad guy. Not really. 

Sasha starts to get out of the car but Keith grabs hold of her wrist in a vice-like grip. He isn't hurting her. He's just not letting her leave.

“I distinctly remember asking you if you had a lover and you said no,” he adds bitterly.

“I don't have a lover. I wish I did. I do have a husband,” she replies.

“Sasha, you'd better explain this shit,” Shadis states irritably. “If you're just not interested in me, that's one thing but this bullshit...”

“It's not bullshit. Conrod Springer is my husband. He was injured in an accident shortly after we got married. He lost his left testicle and has nerve damage to his penis. He has no feeling in the shaft of his penis and can't get an erection the way a normal man should. He insisted that I divorce him. I won't. So you see, Connie and I are a package deal. I doubt you'll accept that and you shouldn't have to, Keith,” Sasha adds gently.

Shadis releases his grip on Sasha's wrist. He knew this was too good to be true. No woman's ever held his interest. Not for very long, anyway. 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Shadis, but from the rumors I'd heard about you, you didn't keep women around that were wanting a commitment. I have the commitment. I just don't have the sex. I figured we'd be perfect together. And we were. I wasn't trying to lead you down the aisle and I didn't figure you'd want to lead me there either. Good luck, Keith,” she says while opening the door. “Good bye.”

Connie hears the car door slam shut. He looks at the clock. The meeting didn't last very long. He hears Shadis yell, “Sasha, wait!”

“No, please just go. Find someone that can give you what you want,” Connie hears Sasha state as he hears keys rattle in their door. Connie doesn't wait until the door opens. He opens it for her. 

Shadis stops when he sees Springer. For an instant Keith puts himself in Springer's place. What if he were the one with the beautiful wife that refused to leave him because of a fucking accident took his manhood from him? What if he was the one watching as his wife brought other men home. Other men that he knew were fucking her? Enjoying her? Men like himself that didn't want commitments just pussy. 

“Fuck,” Shadis hisses. A moment later he's following Sasha right into her apartment saying, “The three of us need to talk.”

Connie looks confused. Sasha is borderline between shocked and pissed-off.

“The three of us,” Connie asks.

“Yes, Sasha just told me that you two are actually married. She also told me about your accident and that she picked me especially since I'm a non-committal prick.”

“And?”

“Springer, Sasha is a wonderful woman but you already know that. What you don't know is that I'm about to become a millionaire and I want her as my wife.”

“Shadis, I want you to leave, now!” Sasha hisses knowing that this new information will only make her husband feel like even less of a man.

“Hear me out,” Keith adds quickly. “I do want a commitment with you, Sasha, and once I sell my stock, I'll be able to pay both of you...”

“What?” Connie asks, “You want to buy my wife?”

“No, no, no. Not like that. I want the three of us to be a couple. I'm an ass. I admit that. I like fucking and I don't care what happens to the woman...usually, but Sasha never asked for a relationship. She never expected one and I think that's what makes me want one with her so badly. Listen, the three of us won't be sleeping together. I actually, prefer sleeping alone. I just like having sex first. It helps me sleep. You two can go on doing what you normally do and I'll be like the live-in lover that just doesn't leave.”

“Part of the reason Connie and I work so well together is because I don't throw this shit in his face,” Sasha adds. “Yes, I've fucked other men but I leave it at the door step. I never bring it into our home.”

“Actually, Sasha, I'd rather see what's happening to you," Connie adds quickly. "I'd rather know you're safe in the house rather than with some asshole who you may not even want to be with. Knowing you're just in the next room would make me feel a bit better about this shit and,” he adds while blushing, "I'd also love to see you in action for myself,” he admits.

“You want to watch,” Sasha asks confused.

“I'd rather do, but that's not an option,” Connie adds frankly. “If I could just see your face when you are enjoying yourself, I could imagine it's me pleasuring you,” Springer adds with a smile. “Yes, I'd like to watch you in action, Sasha. I loved watching you when we had sex. I love watching you as you reach your peak. I want to see your face as you experience an orgasm. I like it when your body trembles. I like hearing you sigh with satisfaction.”

“Why didn't you say anything,” Sasha asks.

“Too embarrassed, I guess.” The room grows quiet for a few minutes. Sasha looks from Connie to Keith and back again. The fact that Shadis hasn't objected to Connie's idea makes her wonder if he's on board with it. Wouldn't he object if he were against it? Sasha chooses to test his idea for herself.

“Alright,” Sasha states while stripping off her clothes. “If you two are serious, let's do this right here, right now.”

“Really,” Connie asks as a smile brightens.

Keith looks from the man to his wife. The moment she's standing before them totally naked, Shadis feels his pants start to get tighter. Damn, she's got some nice tits and a hot, tight young ass! Connie looks a bit embarrassed but his eyes never leave his wife's as he smiles at her. Keith removes his shirt. Connie still isn't looking at him. He removes his pants. Still nothing from Connie, but Sasha is smiling at him. 

Connie sits in the chair across from the sofa saying, “Go down on her, Keith. Run your tongue over Sasha's clit.”

Sasha stands spreading her legs apart as Keith nods and kneels before her. His tongue is so stiff. Being able to look into her husband's eyes again while having sex brings Sasha to orgasm very quickly. 

Next, Sasha has Keith sit facing Connie and she straddles his lap with her back to Keith. Sasha rides his cock while gazing into her husband's face and again she reaches her peak very quickly. Shadis is still working on his first ejaculation when Sasha faces him and loses herself in the moment. It is a beautiful performance but also so much more than that for both of them...all three of them. Keith cums and Sasha leans back to look at her husband who has closed his eyes like he used to when he came. She smiles to herself thinking that this might just work for the three of them after all.


	19. Mistrust and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since she came back from her "meeting", Petra won't talk to Oluo. She seems distant, very pissy.
> 
> Well, in Oluo's mind there can only be one reason for that. He decides to confront the issue head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill the messenger if you don't like the message!

Petra doesn't speak much when she gets back from the meeting. Oluo has dinner waiting, but she says she's not hungry. She'll be jobless soon and their mortgage alone takes up nearly half their combined incomes. Damn Oluo for wanting to be like Levi all the fucking time. They could have bought a nice home in Trost but no, they had to have the most expensive fucking home they could find that their bank would approve a loan for! 

Now with the majority company executives bailing and saving their own asses, she'll have to come up with a plan to bail them out before them lose everything. Petra heads to her home office and logs into their accounts. The fat-cats have Mike to do their bidding, making certain they're safe from financial ruin but all she has is herself. 

A moment later, Oluo finds her sitting in the dark, deep in concentration. “Welcome home,” he says. “I made you dinner...”

“Not now O,” she says as she squints at the computer screen. He flicks on the ceiling light. “O, I hate when you do that. If I wanted the damned thing on, I would have turned it on.”

“What's got you so fucking bitchy?”

“O, not now, okay? I have to do this before things start going south.”

“Have to do what?” he asks as he enters the room. In an instant he sees her sell all his shares to L.E.M.Z. Labs. “Petra, have you lost your mind? That's our future!”

“No, it really isn't,” she adds while pulling up her own account. Oluo tries to stop her again and she smacks his hand saying, “Oluo Ral, we've been married ten fucking years. Trust me on this.”

The third time he tries to stop her, she smacks him hard saying. “Get the fuck out of my house you fucking asshole!”

What Oluo hears her say is, “Get the fuck out of my house you fucking fagot!”

He stumbles backward as if slugged and says, “Petra?”

“Go,” is her reply. “I have nothing more to say to you.”

Oluo walks out of the room lost in thought. Then the face of Levi Ackerman flashes before his eyes and he knows, simply knows Levi told her about his fetish. “You'll fucking pay for this, cocksucker,” he hisses.

He grabs his keys and heads for the door.

Oluo pulls up the automatic GPS locator. “Levi Ackerman, Sina,” he says out loud.

“I have one Levi Ackerman in Sina,” the automated voice states. 

“Show me how to get there,” Oluo commands and a map instantly pops up on his display.

It takes Oluo almost an hour to reach the secluded mansion. The place is huge. There's a double wide garage, glass roof, upper and lower wrap-around porches with French doors for each. And what he's certain is a beautiful view of the Ocean. Oluo picked up a gas can from a combo gas station and food mart on his way to Ackerman's. He walks the perimeter splashing gas over the base of Levi's mansion and even runs out before encircling the property entirely.

He lights the base then breaks in through the lower French doors by smashing it repeatedly with a graphite nine iron. Little Lady, of course, is the first to wake. She growls at the intruder. Oluo didn't expect a dog and quickly whacks her with his weapon. Eren bounds into the living room carrying his own weapon: an aluminum slugger. When he sees Oluo standing in the middle of their living room, he shouts, “What are you doing here?”

“So that's why your precious ass is off limits to me. You're fucking the boss!”

“You just figured that out now, prick. Dumb-ass,” Eren shouts.

Levi comes out with a better weapon: a Nighthawk Predator II. “Drop the weapon, Ral,” Levi states while pointing his at Oluo's head. 

Oluo starts laughing saying, “You're too late, Ackerman. Way too late. Why did you have to fucking tell her? Why did you have to fuck things up for me?”

“Tell who what, ass-wipe?” Levi asks while narrowing his eyes.

“Petra. I know it was you or your jackass ho boy,” he says. “Was it you, princess? Were you the cocksucker that told Petra about my fetish?”

“Me? Why the hell would I hurt your wife? You left us alone. That's all I wanted,” Eren states. From somewhere under the kitchen table they hear a whine. Eren moves to find Little Lady crumpled up under Levi's seat. “What the fuck did you do to our dog?”

“She wouldn't shut up,” Oluo says and Levi puts the first bullet in the fleshy part of the fucker's leg. Levi knows he'll always walk with a limp, should Oluo survive this. “You fucking shot me,” Oluo shouts in disbelief. 

“Levi, I smell smoke,” Eren says quickly. He picks Lady up and runs to one of the kitchen windows. “The asshole set our house on fire.”

“Then why break in, Oluo? Why take the risk of trapping yourself in with us,” Levi asks.

“I never planned to leave,” Ral says with a bark of laughter.

They hear the sirens in the distance.

“I should have known you'd have a silent alarm system,” Oluo states. “Fucking millionaire!”

“Ral, neither I nor Eren outed you. Petra must have figured it out on her own,” Levi states. 

“It doesn't matter now,” Oluo hisses as he starts to lose consciousness. “She won't want me now. It's over.”

“Eren, we have to get out of here! Try the back porch,” Levi states

They start to head out but Eren says, “What about him?”

“He tried to burn us alive, brat, and you still care what happens to him?”

“His reasoning is flawed but valid. I think I can carry him,” Eren offers.

“Fuck no, kid. You take Little Lady and get out. I'll get Oluo.” Levi puts the Nighthawk in his waist band and lifts Oluo off the floor. 

“Why are you helping me,” Oluo asks groggily.

“Because Eren doesn't want you to burn to death, ass-wipe.”

“But I burned your house, hurt your dog, and was ready to kill both of you.”

“Yes. Now imagine this: Why the fuck would Eren rat you out for doing nothing, yet save your stupid ass for doing all of that?” They hear Eren break the glass in the back bathroom. Levi helps Oluo get to the exit. Levi slices his arm trying to maneuver Oluo out the window. “Drop and roll, Ral,” Levi says as he shoves the man. Oluo's more like a rag doll by then. More drop and flop then rolling. Levi pulls himself up and feels the heat lapping at his backside. He jumps just as Eren drags Oluo out of the way. 

The first police cruiser arrives on the scene calling for fire trucks to be dispatched.

They move far away from the house which is half engulfed in flames by this time. Getting a good look at Oluo, the officer asks, “Who shot this man?”

“I did,” Levi says as he pulls Oluo to safety. 

The cop looks at him comically asking, “You shot him and saved him both?”

“Yes, he broke in after setting my shit on fire. I felt it was only fair.”

The police officer actually breaks character then showing a hint of a smile. “So you're Mr. Ackerman?”

“That's correct, sir.”

The first news van arrives on the scene. “Fucking vultures,” the officer states when he sees it. Cameras are stuck in Levi's face as they ask, “Mr. Ackerman, any comment on what happened here tonight?”

Levi simply rolls his eyes and turns to help Eren and Little Lady. Just then, the first ambulance arrives. The reporter tries to grab Levi's arm to keep him from leaving when he hisses, “What the fuck did you just do?”

The reporter's hand comes away with blood on it, “You're bleeding!”

One of the EMTs hears this and comes to Levi's aid. He reaches inside his kit for some scissors but Levi just pulls his shirt off over his head. The reporter's eyes flash as she gets a good look at his sculpted abs. 

“We're still live,” one of the techs from the news van shouts. 

“Right,” the reporter states while slipping back into character. “We're at the scene of the home of the CEO for L.E.M.Z. Labs, Inc. Levi Ackerman. An apparent break-in gone terribly wrong. Mr. Ackerman, may I have a word please?”

“No,” he says simply. “Hey, once you're done with me,” Levi tells the EMT, “I need you to check out my assistant Jaeger over there. Make certain he isn't injured. Then check on my dog...”

“Sir, I'm not a vet.”

“Fine, drop her off at the all-night place on your way to Saint Rose.”

“Sir, that's really not our job either.”

Levi watches as two EMTs begin loading Oluo in the first ambulance. “What the fuck are you doing,” Levi shouts. “He's the perpetrator. Fucking leave him. Check on the fucking victims, damn it!”

“Sir, we go by priority. He's shot. The other two can wait.”

Levi turns to the camera saying, “Mayor Pixis, Chief of Police Dawk, are you hearing this shit? This asshole Oluo Ral set my house on fire then broke in to off us, hit our dog with a fucking nine iron, and he gets priority medical treatment? That's fucked up!”

Seeing the firetrucks hosing his house, Levi storms over to them, too, shouting, “Fuck the house. It's insured. Save my Redwoods!”

“Are you catching all of this,” the reporter whispers to her camera man. He nods slightly. “This shit is gold.”

Petra is just about to transfer all the money from the sale of her own stock into their joint account when a scroll alerts her of the house fire in Sina at the home of L.E.M.Z. Lab CEO Levi Ackerman. She clicks on the scroll and sees the image in real time...well, there's a few second delay for editing out obscenities, etc.

She watches her boss, in his pajama bottoms no less, shout at the ambulance driver and another tech who are loading her husband into an ambulance say something about Oluo breaking in, setting his house on fire, shouting how 'beeped up' it is that the assailant...the ass-wipe that started this mess...gets medical treatment over the victims to Mayor Pixis and Chief of Police Dawk...fuck, what's that asshole done now? Petra wonders.

She quickly registers for a separate account and dumps all her cash in it instead. Petra grabs her purse and heads for Saint Rose Medical Center in Sina.

* * *

All the major web sites start streaming the live footage of the CEO's rant. Victims' Rights Activist, Animal Rights Activist, and Environmentalist start buying up L.E.M.Z. Labs, Inc. stock in support of the CEO's beliefs. Save the victims, save the innocent pets caught in the cross-fire, and save the endangered Redwoods surrounding the insured material possession.

“Yes, I'd like Mr. Ackerman to come on our show,” the show's host insists. “He's hot right now and fit as a fiddle.”

“No, Mr. Ackerman won't be able to attend your function. We apologize for any incontinence,” the switchboard secretary states for the 50th time that day.

Levi and Eren wait in the Sina Emergency Vet Center for any news on Little Lady's condition. They had gotten a ride to the center in the news van that broke the story. Levi promised the reporter an exclusive once Lady was out of trouble. So they wait...

* * *

Once Petra is satisfied that her husband isn't dying, she drives to the only all-night vet center she knows of in Sina. When she arrives, she sees how upset Eren looks and calmly says, “Has there been any news, gentlemen?”

Levi looks up then. Petra gives him a sad smile and he says, “It's alright, Petra. I know you'd rather be with Oluo...”

She scoffs at that. “No, I would rather be here with you,” she adds softly. “I know what a great marksman you are, Levi. If you wanted to kill him, he'd be dead. Plus I saw the police report. The officer stated for the record that you admitted to shooting him as he watched you drag him from your burning home. I don't know what prompted him...”

Eren is pissed by this time. He finally says, “How did you find out that Oluo likes cock?”

“What?”

“Oluo told us that's why he did this. Because you found out about his fetish. He likes eating cum. Hell, he almost sucked Levi off right in front of me. He would have, too, if Levi hadn't stopped him. So who told you? Why...” Eren stops suddenly as he starts to tear up as his voice cracks. 

Levi's been watching Petra's face during Eren's entire rant. It's clear she didn't know anything about her husband's fetish. Levi also realizes Eren's too upset to notice.

Petra begins to tremble. No, she hadn't known but when they were first dating, she had her suspicions. Oluo used to make lude remarks to their friend Gunther. After one drunken night the three of them were together, Gunther never came around again. Petra had passed out and Oluo never breathed a word of what happened after she did.

“I was dumping L.E.M.Z. stock. I don't have someone like Mike that can do it for me. I just told Oluo to get out. I wanted to finish padding our pockets before the stock dropped. I'm sorry, Eren. I...I didn't even know about that. He never told me. No one did.”

“Mr. Ackerman?” a voice calls from the lobby. 

“Yes. I'm Mr. Ackerman.”

“Little Lady suffered three broken ribs and a collapsed right lung. It was touch and go for awhile but with proper supervision, she should be fine. We'd like to keep her for a few days, just to be certain. Do we have your permission to do so?”

“Yes,” Eren nearly shouts from at Levi's side. 

“Of course,” Levi adds. 

“Alright then. As for the matter of payment, you mentioned all your possessions were lost in a house fire?”

“Here,” Petra says while handing over her Master card. “I'll take care of the bill.”

“I'll pay you back, Petra. I swear I will,” Levi insists.

“No need to, Levi. It was Oluo's fault after all.”

Eren hears this and gives Petra a hug whispering, “Thank you.”


	20. Catering to the Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have to deal with looking like crap, smelling of smoke, having no IDs or credit cards, and trying to find a place to stay. Working in the service industry and being a judgmental prude are not compatible qualities when dealing with a CEO that's just lost a big chunk of his worldly possessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, people in the know will recognize an Armani suit, Prada specks, and other expensive material possessions but what happens when those worth a cool mint show up in bloody bandages, pj bottoms, and smelling like a fireplace? LOL, this is what happens.

“Okay, listen up people. One of our biggest clients L.E.M.Z. Labs, Inc. nearly lost one of their own last evening to a house fire...Mr. Levi Ackerman their CEO. If he uses our services, and I suspect that he will, you are to give him anything he needs. ANYTHING,” Ms. Leonhart emphasizes clearly. “If he needs extra towels, no problem. To use your car, so be it. Deny him nothing. He's lost everything and we are here to put things right again. He will be showing up in less than perfect health or impeccable dress. It was his house that burned to the ground so it's essential we make him feel comfortable. Do not cross me on this, people! We are here to serve and that is exactly what I expect us to do.”

* * *

“What the fuck is this,” the new head concierge Hitch whispers under her breath when she see a shirtless man wearing only pajama bottoms and his companion enter through the front doors like they own the place. The man's arm has a bloody bandage wrapped around it while the youth has sooty clothes and knotted hair. They both wreak of smoke.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Bert Hoover begins but Hitch interrupts him saying, “I'll handle this, Mr. Hoover.”

Bert nods to her believing that the new manager wishes to wait on the CEO herself so when Hitch says, “Sir, we don't cater to the likes of you.” Bert rushes forward making his apologizes and trying his best to do damage control.

“Mr. Hoover, I said I'll handle this,” the obtuse woman states again.

“But, ma'am, you don't understand,” Bert starts but is cut off a third time when Hitch states, “Hoover, you're fired. Get out!”

Bert steps off to the side to watch this train-wreck unfold. “Hey, Bert,” Eren begins, “how's your day going?”

“I just got fired. And yours?”

“A psycho set our house on fire, nearly killed our dog, and tried to burn us alive but other wise, I can't complain,” he adds.

They both look at Levi as they hear the asshole at the front desk say, “We don't cater to the homeless.”

“You run a hotel and you don't cater to the homeless,” Levi repeats while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You might want to get Leonhart up here before Levi explodes,” Eren whispers.

“Well, I most definitely am homeless,” Levi adds abruptly. “Come on, Eren. We're not welcome here. Perhaps we'll try the competition down the street.”

* * *

“So when this Big Fish gets here...” Anne states as her phone vibrates. Ms. Leonhart had instructed Bert to let him know when the CEO arrives so she interrupts her speech to answer her phone. She pauses for a moment, clearly reading a new text message. A moment later they hear Annie hiss, “Holy fuck,” as she runs out of the conference room.

Text from Bert Hoover, FD: You need to get up here, Annie. Your whale is swimming right out the front door!”

Text from Bosses Boss: What? Why?

Text from Bert Hoover, FD: New manager Hitch just said, “Sir, you and your companion need to leave. We don't cater to the HOMELESS.”

Text from Bosses Boss: On my way!

“Ah, here comes Ms. Leonhart now,” Hitch states while sporting a smug look. Leonhart heads for the front door stopping only momentarily to say, “Hitch?”

“Yes, Ms. Leonhart?”

“You're fired!” Turning to Mr. Hoover she says, “Have security escort her off the premises pronto!” She runs out the front door as she shouts, “Mr. Ackerman!”

Levi gives Eren a sideways glance before turning.

“Mr. Ackerman, please allow me to escort you back inside,” Ms. Leonhart states apologetically.

“Are you certain, Ms. Leonhart? My associate and I were told we weren't welcome at your hotel and to take our business else where.”

“Don't worry, Mr. Ackerman. I assure you that won't happen again. Please, allow us to cater to your needs during this difficult time.”

“I'm certain we can secure accommodations at one of your competitors, seeing how you don't cater to the homeless and Eren and I most certainly are homeless at the moment.”

“Please, sir, you're accommodations shall be carte blanche for one month. I guarantee the matter of that woman's employment has already been addressed.”

Glancing Eren's way again Levi states, “Well, I suppose if you're certain we are welcome...”

“Yes, sir. You are,” Ms. Leonhart confirms once more.

“Thank you. We shall take you up on your kind offer,” Levi states as they head back inside the hotel.

* * *

“...news of the CEO's love of nature, pets, and victims rights has risen the stock of L.E.M.Z. Labs, Inc by a whopping 15%...”

“...it is speculated that the CEO has received kudos from all over the globe...”

“...reorders have skyrocketed in countries from Ireland to the Baltic Sea...”

“...CEO Levi Ackerman as Present of the U.S.A. sources speculate...”

“...Levi Ackerman's also homosexual, one source claims...”

Levi is flipping through the channels from his spot on the large bed of their richly appointed hotel suite. “Shit, nothing on but news reports about that ass Ackerman again,” he says with a laugh. 

“Hey, you'll be the first gay president,” Eren retorts.

“That we know of, Eren. The first gay president that we know of,” Levi states clearly.

“So are you going to run?”

“Are you kidding? There's always a downside to this much media attention. Something's going to happen and it won't be very pleasant,” Levi replies.

“I thought the worst of it was over, I mean our dog was nearly killed and our house burning to the ground,” Eren adds smartly.

“We'll see," Levi hums non-noncommittally.

There's a knock on the outer door. Levi goes to answer it. “Right on time,” Levi says as their food is brought into the room. 

“Our hotel manager Ms. Leonhart wants to assure you that she is still working on gathering the clothes, computers, and other items you've requested, sir.”

“Thank you for keeping us informed,” Levi adds graciously.

“And Enterprise delivered the Jeep Grand Cherokee you requested a few minutes ago. We sent the employee back in a taxi cab as you requested, Mr. Ackerman.” 

“Keys?”

“On the cart, Mr. Ackerman. Enjoy your stay.”

The moment the man's gone, Levi locks the door again since he's received threats from disgruntle employees. Police cooperation show that all of the threats were from other companies employees not L.E.M.Z. Labs apparently. Some people are incredibly ignorant, obviously. Levi places the Nighthawk Predator II back under the towel on the table by the door.


	21. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all of you for hanging in there with me. I hope this answers any remaining questions. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and kind comments.
> 
> It's always good to hear positive feed back from my readers.
> 
> Take care:)

The sale of L.E.M.Z. Labs, Inc. stock goes as planned. By doing so, the company has enough money to cover severance and retirement packages for all L.E.M.Z. Labs employees (including Petra) that are not retained by the new ownership. The original four (plus Shadis, of course) had considered just allowing the company to proceed as before since they didn't have to forfeit majority control once stock prices rose, but every single one of the major partners from the original firm expressed their desire to step down. Not one of them wanted to take a chance at being the next victim of an irate employee attack without ever seeing their retirement years. No, they agreed it is better to quit while they're ahead.

Shortly after Eren's eighteenth birthday, he and Levi get married. They sail to Europe on the yacht Levi had tailor made for them named: My Heart. The trim is the same color as Eren's eyes and Levi wasn't joking when he told Eren he held the key to 'My Heart' in his hand. They dock just outside of the town of Cuxhaven on the North Sea and make a surprise visit to Grisha's residence. 

Grisha had seen the story that broke on the internet about his new son-in-law. Even though it is a shock to find out his son is gay by meeting the young man's husband, Grisha slowly comes to accept Levi as his son-in-law. They are also joined by Mikasa and her fiance' Armin Arlert to celebrate the successful return of Grisha's son Eren Jaeger. 

Petra divorces Oluo but still loves the goof. Mr. Ral is sentenced for two counts of attempted murder, one count vandalism, one count arson, one count of animal cruelty, and one count of destruction of an endangered species which totals over seventy years. Oluo doesn't hate prison as much as he thought he would. Every week, he showers with dozens of naked men. He's passed around until finally a Bull Queer called 'Titan' becomes his cell mate. Titan rarely has a cellmate for more than a few weeks. An 'accident' always seems to claim their lives. 

“You will do as I say, human, or I will end you.” Fortunately for Oluo what Titan says is simple enough: Suck me off once a day, everyday and swallow my cum. The man is huge, well-hung, even if his massive dick does curve to the left. Oluo enjoys servicing him. To Oluo's surprise, his family actually sympathizes with his plight, treating his new found 'homosexuality' as an unfortunate by product of prison life. Oluo finds their attitude liberating and because of this finds servicing Titan so enjoyable. Titan, in turn, protects Oluo from the other prisoners. Titan finally has a bitch worthy of his devotion.

Jean and Marco both choose to go into the medical field and are each studying at Rose College under their mentor Professor Zoe. She retains these two as her assistants and they collectively create a new form of the MS drug LemZone that proves very effective in helping MS patients stave off the debilitating side of the disease for years!

Sasha, Connie, and Keith make a good couple. Connie doesn't worry about his wife picking up strays and Keith has all the hot heteral sex he can handle with or without an audience.

Little Lady recovers nicely and joins Levi and Eren on their excursions abroad.

The Albert Speculum is a huge success making Eren an instant millionaire. Levi couldn't be prouder of his husband. Levi only wishes the Brat would quit calling him his good 'wife' whenever he cleans or fixes Eren something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do have a GREAT idea for a new Speculum (including sketches and functionality). I don't, however, have the foggiest clue how to patent and/or get it marketed. 
> 
> Any input would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Take care:)


End file.
